Vampire Diaries Season 1 To 6 Au
by Jeremy Shane
Summary: What if Elena & Jeremy Gilbert had a older Brother, He's David Gilbert Younger brother of Clark Kent & Kryptonian, Join them as the discover the world of Vampires & other things of the supernatural world throws at them.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries Season 1 To 5 AU

What if Elena & Jeremy Gilbert had a older Brother, He's David Gilbert Younger brother of Clark Kent & Kryptonian, Join them as the discover the world of Vampires & other things of the supernatural world throws at them.

Prologue

Smallville Kansas: Kent Farm

"My name is David Jacob Gilbert, I'm 22 Years old, I'm from a town called Mystic Falls Virginia, I grew up thinking I was normal, but when I turned 12 I started getting these abilities, that's when I found out that I was from another planet, my parents took me to a storage place where they kept my ship, when i turned 18 I left Mystic falls & on my travels took me to Smallville Kansas & my Brother Clark Kent, at first he didn't believe me, but I showed him Kryptionan Symbols & he took me to a cave where I met my Father Jor-el well just his voice, he confirmed it, that I was Clark's Twin, but for some reason he's 2 years Older, he also said I had a soulmate named Lexie Branson, but she was a Vampire, we'll get to the whole Vampire Thing in a sec, so Jor-el also said I was the new gold ranger & then the golden staff appeared in my hand & I became a power ranger, Also Lexi became one, so we returned to Smallville, Clark took me a coffee shop called the Talon where I met Lexi, she was a beautiful girl for a 500 Year old Vampire, anyways she told me how she's been living in Smallville since 1990 & how Mystic Falls was the home of Vampires, she told me about Two brothers named Damon & Stefan Salvatore & how this chick named Katherine Pierce turned them, what I find weird is that she looks like my sister Elena, anyways after spending 6 months in Smallville, we hit the road by that time we started dating, anyways we traveled to Clevend Ohio where we met a slayer by the name of Buffy Vampires, she has a witch named Willow, Willow said if we ever needed anything to call, then we arrived in L.A where Lexi took me to meet a guy named Angel or Angelus, he used to be a bad ass, Lexi said he was worse then Stefan in his Ripper days or Spike, Angel is human now, We left L.A & went to San Francisco where we met 3 witches named Paige, Piper & Phoebe their known as the charmed ones, they also said if we needed something to call, anyways when I turned 20 we returned to Smallville cause he was getting married, me & Lexi also got married, but their was this whole end of the world thing, we still married, we've been married for 2 years, Jor-el said if Lexi wanted to become Kryptonian she could take a cure anytime, cause each Krypton can cure a vampire issue, Mine can cure a werewolf bite, Clark's can make a Vampire Human, anyways I have to go back to Mystic Falls cause my Parents just died, Elena just told me, but I can make back to the reading of the Will, Elena is my 17 year sister, I have a brother named Jeremy, He's 15, I guess it's time for me to go." David said

"What were you thinking." Lexi said

"How when I arrived I was a 18 Year old who didn't know i was & no girl ever liked cause I was screwy, until I found you, my Bon Jovi loving wife." David said

"Good to know, so how did take it when you said you were returning." Lexie said

"She was happy & exitcted, we'll see what the will says, Jenna probably be left in charge, if so I'll return." David said

"I still say Damon got in the road & made them go over the road." Lexie said

"Then who saved Elena." David said

"Stefan unless he went off on the blood again & became Ripper again." Lexie said

"I wish you could come with me so I can introduce you." David said

"I am coming with you, then I'm coming back, Can't have Stefan knowing I'm back yet." Lexie said

David pulls Lexie into a big kiss until Clark & Lois enter

"Aren't you two suppose to be hitting the road." Lois said

"Yes, care take bro & you too Lois." David said

"We will." Clark said

"I'll be back in a few days, so be sad, your day wouldn't be good without a little Lexie." Lexie said

"Let's go babe." David said

Lexie hops on the back of David's Back as he super speed away

Mystic falls: 2 minutes later

David & Lexie arrived in front of the Gilbert House

"You ready." David said

"Ready as I'll ever be, you can invite me in right." Lexie said

"Yes & you are invited in, now come on." David said

David & Lexie walk up the steps & knocks, a few seconds later Elena opens the door

"Hey sis." David said

Elena gives him a hug

"I'm glad your back, how did you get here & who's she." Elena said

"I super speed here, Elena this is My Wife Lexie Andrea Lane- Gilbert, she knows my secret cause her sister is Lois Lane- Kent my sister in law & I have a lot tell you." David said

"It's nice to meet you Elena, David's told me a lot about you, may we come in." Lexie said

"Yes, of course." Elena said

David & Lexie walk in

"So did you find out who you are, you've been gone 5 years, how did you Two meet." Elena said

"We met in Smallville she was a waitress in a coffee shop Clark introduced us, we've been married for 2 years, I'm a alien from a dead planet called Krypton, also I'm a power ranger, my brother name is Clark, so when does the lawyer get here." David said

"Six, I'm so glad your back, Jeremy is going through a hard time, he's dealing & doing drugs, he needs a male role model." Elena said

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here as long as you need me, so how is everyone." David said

"Their fine, so Lexie tell me everything about you." Elena said

Elena & Lexie sit until Jenna & Jeremy walk in

"We're home, David your back, who's this woman." Jenna said

"I'm Lexie Andrea Lane- Gilbert, I'm David's wife of 2 Years." Lexie Said

"Congrats Nephew, Jeremy do you have anything to say."

Jenna said

"He leaves for 5 years, then he returns after mom & dad died just for the will to see if they left him anything, but wait he comes back with a wife, she's a gold digger." Jeremy said

"First of all no I'm not a gold digger, how dare you speak to me that way, I'm your sister in law." Lexie said

Jeremy just leaves & goes upstairs

"He's probably High." Jenna said

"I'll go talk to him." David said

The lawyer will be here soon." Jenna said

David walks up to his & Jeremy's room & he walks in

"Dude, get out." Jeremy said

"Last time I checked this is my room too." David said

"You've been gone for 5 years, sure you checked in from time to time, but you don't know nothing about me." Jeremy said

"Listen to me, I'm your brother & I'm trying to look out for you, so stop acting like a prick." David said

"How come you didn't invite us to your wedding, mom & dad didn't even know." Jeremy said

"They knew, they wanted to come to Smallville, but I told them no & it was a spur of a moment thing." David said

"So I'm guess you found your real family." Jeremy said

"I found my brother, my parents are dead." David said

"So why did it take 5 years to return." Jeremy said

"Travel to other cities, made connections with people, hey I need to unpack." David said

Jeremy leaves & Lexie comes in

"Nice room, where am I gonna sleep when I stay for good." Lexie said

"I could move into the basement, I frankly don't want to be in the same room as a dope head." David said

David pulls out a knife with a cover on it

"Are you nuts bringing that with you, you know what it does, this will kill you." Lexi said

"I'm hiding it, don't worry." David said

David opened a floor board to revel hidden secret.

"Does anyone know about your hidden safe." Lexie said

"No, I have like $150,000 stashed in here, plus I'm adding the $200,000.00 to it, so that's $350,000.00." David said

"Cool, I'm just worried about the Kryptonite knife, what else you got the Kryptonite rings, like the red cause you know what it does to Clark, Black is dangerous." Lexie said

"Honey don't worry, if Damon messes with you, I'll morph & stab him, be glad Willow made you a daylight ring." David said

Jenna comes in

"Did Greyson & Miranda know about that," Jenna said

"No." David said

"Ok, anyways the Lawyer is here." Jenna said

"I'll be right down." David said

Downstairs

David, Elena, Jeremy & Jenna, Lexi sitting on the steps listening.

"Great to see your back David, I heard your married, Congrats." Mr. Smith said

"Glad to be back & thanks." David said

"So let's get down to business, as you know your parents have a will, so here it is, to my oldest David, we give you your trust fund of 23,000,000, our stocks & co guardian with Miranda's sister Jenna Summers, my our daughter Elena when you turn 21 your trust fund goes into effect & lastly to our last born Jeremy, you also will get your trust fund at 21, we also give you the Gilbert Family watch, also as our last words take care of each other, so any questions." Mr. Smith said

"No sir." David said

"Good, now I should be going, take care guys." Mr. Smith said

He gets up & leaves

"I'm heading out." Jeremy said

Jeremy gets up & leaves

"I need a shower, also I'm moving into the basement, if that's alright." David said

"Sure." Jenna said

David gets up & heads up to his room, Lexie follows

David & Jeremy's room

"Where's that watch." Lexie said

"Why." David said

"It's Dangerous, it sniffs out Vampire's, it happened in 1864, Jonathan Gilbert did it." Lexie said

"I'll take care of it, care to join me in the shower." David said

"I'll be honored." Lexie said

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 1: The Pilot

Chapter 1: Pilot

2 Weeks later after the prologue

"Dear Dairy, today will be different, it has to be, I will smile & it will be believable, my smile will say I'm fine, thank you, yes I feel much better, I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents, I will start fresh, be someone new, it's the only way ill make it through, the only bright spot is that David returned from a 5 year journey of finding his Origins, which he's a alien from a dead planet called Krypton, the pieces from it can kill him." Elena wrote in her diary

Downstairs

"Toast, I can make toast." Jenna said

"It's all about the coffee, aunt Jenna." Elena said

"Plus your cooking skills still aren't that good, you may have given me food poisoning, Tonight I'll cook something." David said

"Very funny guys." Jenna said

"Is there Coffee." Jeremy said

Elena handed him a cup

"It's yours & Elena's first day of school & I'm totally unprepared, Lunch money Guys." Jenna said

"I'm ok." Elena said

"Anything else, a number 2 pencil, what am I missing." Jenna said

"I have no clue." David said

"Don't you have a big presentation today." Elena said

"Yes, I'm meeting with my thesis advisor like now, crap." Jenna said

"You go, I'll take care of everything, now go." David said

"Bye." Jenna said

Jenna leaves

"So what are you gonna be doing for the rest of the day." Elena said

"Go to the school & register my number as a emergency contact, Jeremy you need a ride." David said

"Sure, looks like a couple got killed by a animal attack." Jeremy said

"Yeah, Elena you need a ride." David said

"Bonnie's picking me up in a second." Elena said

"Ok, come on Jeremy." David said

David grabs his keys & leave as Bonnie pulls up.

_•_•_•_•_•

Bonnie's Car

"So grams is telling me that I'm psychic, our ancestors were from salem, witches & all that, I know crazy but she's going on & on about it, I start thinking, predicted Obama & the death of Heath Ledger dying." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, witches are real, David met three in San Francisco who are sisters & two in Ohio who are gay." Elena said

"No way, what other things did David do on his 5 year journey." Bonnie said

"Got married, found his bio brother, his bio parents died the same way mine did, became friends with Oliver Queen." Elena said

"The Oliver Queen, damn he's got friends in high places." Bonnie said

The continue to drive then they hit something

"What was that." Bonnie said

"A black bird." Elena said

"Well that was freaky." Bonnie said

"No kidding." Elena Said

The drive off

_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Gilbert house

David enters the house & pulls out his phone & dials a number

Between Lexie & David

"Hello." Lexie said

"Hey it's me." David said

"How's it going honey." Lexie said

"Fine, I think Damon is in town." Jeremy said

"Oh hell no, what he do." Lexie said

"Two people were killed, a black bird almost caused Elena & her friend to almost crash." David said

"It's Damon alright, are Elena & Her friend alright." Lexie said

"Their fine, so where are you." David said

"In Watchtower helping, hey I need to go." Lexie said

"Ok bye." David said

David hangs up

"Kick some ass Lexie." David said

••••••••••••••••••••

Watchtower

"So how's David." Chloe said

"Fine, Damon is in town causing trouble, killed two people, who knows if Stefan is in town, Remember when Damon came to Smallville in 2003, pretending to be a rehab helper named Adam Knight, I knew it was so him." Lexie said

"I so hated him, but Lana loved him." Chloe said

"He Compelled her, of Course Buffy Sanders was no help with the Vampire Issue." Lexie said

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Mystic Falls High School

We see a tall guy with sandy blonde hair walk into the school

"Their's seriously a lack of males here, look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech, but she looks like a Trainee." Bonnie said

"No that's over." Elena said

"Why is it so hard to find a man in Mystic falls." Bonnie said

Elena sees her ex- Boyfriend Matt Donavon & she waves

"He hates me." Elena said

"No that's you dumped me but I'm cool with it, but secretly I'm listening to a sad Country song." Bonnie said

Caroline Forbes comes running over

"Elena, OMG, how are you, it's so good to see you, I heard David is back." Caroline said

"Yep, he's married, he found his bio brother." Elena said

"No way, I have to see him & tell him congrats." Caroline said

"Yeah." Elena said

Caroline walks away

"Ugh." Elena said

_•_•_•|_•~_•_~•_

Stoner Alley

Jeremy is dealing drugs to Vicki Donavon

"Don't take more than two in a six hour window." Jeremy said

Vicki pops the pill into her mouth

Tyler Lockwood comes over

"Hey Vicki, I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." Tyler said

"Hey." Vicki said

"Pete Wenz wants his nail polish back." Tyler said

"Pete Wenz huh, how old school TRL of you, Carson Daly fan." Jeremy said

"Whoa, Ty, be nice that's Elena's & David's little brother." Vicki said

"I know who he is, I'll still can kick his ass, plus David's been gone for 5 Years." Tyler said

"Sorry to disappoint you but he's back & when he finds out that you are picking on me, he'll kick your butt." Jeremy said

"Sure, like I'm scared of a weak skinny punk." Tyler said

_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

School Hallway

Bonnie & Elena are still walking the hall

"Hold up, who's this." Bonnie said

"All I see is back." Elena said

"It's a hot back." Bonnie said

"Your records are incomplete, you're missing your immunization shots & we do insist on transcripts." The secretary said

"Please look again, I'm sure everything you need is there." Stefan said

"Oh you're right, so it is." The Secretary said

"I'm sensing Seattle & he plays Guitar." Bonnie said

"You're gonna run this psychic thing into the ground, huh." Elena said

"Pretty much." Bonnie said

"Jeremy good batch man." A kid said

We see Jeremy walk into the boys bathroom

" I'll be right back." Elena said

Elena walks in off

"Please be hot." Bonnie said

_•_•=_•_•_+_•

Boys bathroom

Jeremy is using eye drops when Elena walks in

"Great it's the first day of school & you're stoned didn't you promise David you would quit." Elena said

"No I'm not." Jeremy said

"Where is it, it's on you isn't it." Elena said

"Stop chill yourself all right." Jeremy œaid

"Chill yourself, what is that, stoner talk, when David hears this, he's gonna flip." Elena said

"Like I care what our absent brother says, he was gone for 5 years." Jeremy said

"Fine whatever." Elena said

Elena walks out of the bathroom & bumps into Stefan

"Pardon me I thought this was the men's bathroom." Stefan said

"It is, I was just talking to my stoner brother." Elena said

Elena walks away

_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

History class

The history teacher is talking about the history of Virginia, Elena looks at Stefan, Stefan looks at Elena, Matt is angry, Bonnie texts Elena

•_•_•_••••

Cemetery

We see Elena walking to the Cemetery, we hear a black bird, we now see that Elena is writing in her diary, the black bird returns & fog rolls in, Elena gets up & runs away & Elena runs until she falls & hurts herself, she gets up, Stefan is their

"You ok." Stefan said

"I'm fine, are you following me." Elena said

"No, I just got here, I saw you fall." Stefan said

"Uh huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in the cemetery." Elena said

"I'm visiting, I have family here." Stefan said

"Me too." Elena said

"Elena." David shouts

David runs up to Elena

"You alright." David said

"I'm fine, just a little scratch, David this is Stefan, Stefan this David my older 22 yr old brother." Elena said

"Nice to meet you David." Stefan said

"You too Stefan, what brings you here, stalking my sister." David said

"No, No, I have have family here." Stefan said

"Lena go wait in the car." David said

"Don't hurt him." Elena said

Elena walks away

"I wasn't stalking your sister." Stefan said

"I know, BTW Lexie says hey." David said

"How do you know Lexie, what are you, you don't smell human." Stefan said

"(A) I'm a a alien from a dead planet who can set you on fire with his eyes, (B) I'm married to her, she's my soulmate according to my dead father, if I catch you or Damon near my sister, I will stick my hand through your heart & pull it out, friends or no friends with Lexie. Do you get me." David said

"Yes, So how long have you & Lexie been married, where did you meet." Stefan said

"I met her in Smallville, she was in this Coffee shop called Talon serving Coffee, then after closing she told me she knew my Father when he came to earth in 1951 & that I was meant for her, he called himself Joe when he was on earth." David said

"Joe, why does that name sound Familiar, he was tall, Dark hair." Stefan said

"Yeah, here's a picture of my brother." David said

David showed him the picture

"That's him, so you & Clark Twins." Stefan said

"Yes but he's 24 & I'm 22, something happened, I don't know what." David said

"Can I talk to Lexie, do you have her number." Stefan said

"Yeah." David said

"Can I have it." Stefan said

"I'll give to you later." David said

"Ok, do me a favor." Stefan said

"What." David said

"Treat her right." Stefan said

"I am, I got to go." David said

David super speed away leaving Stefan

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan is writing in his journal about his encounter with Elena & David

•••••••••••••••••••

Mystic Grill

Jeremy walks in & over to Vicki

"Hey." Jeremy said

"Working." Vicki said

She blows him off & walks over to where Tyler & Matt are

"Thanks Vick." Matt said

"Tyler do you need a refill." Vicki said

"I'd love one." Tyler said

"Please tell me that you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt said

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler said

"Your such a dick." Matt said

David walks in & walks over to where Matt & Tyler said

"Hello Matt, Tyler." David said

"Do we know you." Tyler said

David sits down

"David Gilbert." David said

"Dude, your not so Scrawny anymore, you bulked up." Tyler said

"Yeah, how's it goin Matt." David said

"Good, so how was your Journey, did you find your birth parents, where did you go." Matt said

"All Over, My birth parents are dead, found my brother in Smallville, got married." David said

"Married, where is she." Matt said

"She'll be here soon, She's in Metropolis Working For Oliver Queen, so you dated my sister." David said

"Yeah, she broke up with me, now she's looking at that new guy." Matt said

"Yeah, I met him, he's seems nice, when I went to get Elena from the Cemetery, Tyler I heard you've been picking on Jeremy." David said

"He starts it." Tyler said

"Sure, leave him alone or I'll have to speak to your parents, understand." David said

"Yes sir." Tyler said

"Now excuse me, I have to stop my brother from doing something stupid with your sister." David said

David walks away

"What's your deal, all summer you act one way, but when school starts you can't be bothered with me." Jeremy said

"Look Jeremy, I appreciate the pharmaceuticals, but can't keep following me like a lost puppy." Vicki said

"When was the last time you had sex with a lost puppy." Jeremy said

"You keep it down, I don't wanna tell the world that I deflowered David & Elena's little brother." Vicki said

"Too late." David said

Jeremy turns around

"Leave me alone David." Jeremy said

"Go wait in the car, I need to have a word with Ms. Donavan" David said

"Fine, Vicki this isn't over." Jeremy said

Jeremy walks off

"Looks like he gave Jeremy the 1,2, now it's gonna your sister, you gonna stop him." Tyler said

"No, it may do her some good." Matt said

"What do you want David." Vicki said

"Stay away from my brother, I know your the one who's him drugs & deflowered him." David said

"Wrong, he's the one gave me the drugs" Vicki said

"Whatever, just stay away from Jeremy." David said

David walks away & bumps into Caroline.

"Excuse me." David said

"My who are you sexy." Caroline said

"Care that's David." Bonnie said

"oh, you grew while you were gone, Care to hook up." Caroline said

"I'm married & your 17, got to get Jeremy home, see you later Caroline & Bonnie." David said

David walks away

"Dang, like I was said his name is Stefan Salvatore & he lives with his Uncle at the Salvatore Boarding house, he hasn't lived their since he was a kid, military family, they moved around a lot, he's a Gemini & his favorite Color is Blue." Caroline said

"You got that in just one day." Bonnie said

"Please I got all that between third & fourth period, were planning a June wedding." Caroline said

••••••••••••••••••••

Gilbert House

Jeremy walks in Angry, David behind him

"Stop ruining my life." Jeremy said

"I'm not ruining it, I'm saving it from the likes of Vicki Donavan, she's a bad seed." David said

"Whatever, stop acting like dad, act like my brother, let Jenna act like the adult." Jeremy said

"Go to your room, your grounded for 2 months." David said

"Asshole." Jeremy said

Jeremy walks off

"You guys hears that right." David said

"Yep, you did the right thing." Jenna said

"Hey can you give me a ride to the Grill, I'm meeting Caroline & Bonnie." Elena said

"Sure I'm gonna need a drink if Caroline is gonna flirt with me again.." David said

"Seriously." Elena said

"Yes." David said

"Have fun." Jenna said

"I hate being a adult." David said

"I know, but Jeremy is Slipping, it's not like theirs any need for a power rangers right now." Elena said

Elena opens the door & finds Stefan said

"Hey Stefan." David said

"Hey, sorry I was about to knock, I wanted apologize for earlier." Stefan said

"It's all forgiven." David said

"You too friends now, also how did you know where I lived." Elena said

"I told him." David said

"Yes he did, I also wanted to give this back to you, you dropped it the Cemetery." Stefan said

"Thank you for returning it." Elena said

"I didn't read it." Stefan said

David's phone rings

"Is it Lexie." Elena said

"Yes, I'll be back." David said

"Tell Lexie I said hi." Stefan said

"You know Lexie Lane, well now Gilbert how." Elena said

"Old family friend, I didn't set them up, I didn't know she was in Smallville, I lost touch with her." Stefan said

"I see." Elena said

"Hey I'm back." David said

"What did Lexi want." Elena said

"To see how I was doing, Lexie says Hey, she'll be here for your birthday." David said

"Ok, so I'm gonna go put this back in room, I'll be back, David be a gentleman & let him in." Elena said

Elena goes

"You can come in, Lexie's been invited in." David said

Stefan walks in

"Why did Lexie change her last name from Branson to Lane." Stefan said

"She had to, Lexie Branson died & she needed a new identity for her new life, now she's Lexie Lane Born in 1987 to General Sam Lane, sisters Are Lucy & Lois Lane." David said

Elena comes back

"Oh we're you two going somewhere, I'm sorry I should go." Stefan said

"The mystic grill, I'm going to go meet some friends, David's gonna go for a drink, would you like to come." Elena said

"Sure." Stefan said

•••••••••••••••••••••

Mystic Grill

"How's Elena doing." Matt said

"Her mom & dad died, how do you think she's doing, she's putting a brave face, it's been only a few months, the only good thing to happen to her so far that David returned." Bonnie said

"I know, has she said anything about me." Matt said

"I know, has she said anything about me." Matt said

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this, if you want to know call her." Bonnie said

"I just feel weird calling her, she's the one who broke up with me." Matt said

"Just give her space Matthew." Bonnie said

Then they see David, Elena & Stefan enter

"Give her space huh." Matt said

Matt walks over to them

"Hey I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Matt said

"Hi I'm Stefan, nice to meet you." Stefan said

"And you know me, the older brother." David said

"Hey." Elena said

"Hey." Matt said

Later on

"So you were born in Mystic falls." Caroline said

"Yes, I moved away when I young." Stefan said

"Parents." Caroline said

"My parents passed away." Stefan said

"I'm sorry, any siblings." Elena said

"Damon, but we don't speak." Stefan said

"I met Damon in Smallville 5 years ago." David said

"What was he like." Caroline said

"He was a total tool, he dated my brothers ex Lana Lang, he treated her Badly, then all of a sudden he left." David said

"Wow." Bonnie said

"Yeah, Damon is a lot to handle, anyways I live with my uncle." Stefan said

"So, Stefan if you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said

"I loved those party's." David said

"You never went." Elena said

"Buzzkill." David said

"Are you going." Stefan said

"Of course she is." Bonnie said

"Can I come." David said

"Why not, btw why are you wearing glasses, 5 years you didn't." Caroline said

"I hurt my eye in San Fransico, so I needed glasses." David said

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan's uncle walks in

"You promised." Zach said

"This was a animal attack." Stefan said

"Don't give me that, I know the game, you tear them up, they suspect a animal attack, you said you had it under control." Zach said

"And I do, I have several theories." Stefan said

"Wonderful, Uncle Stefan Mystic Falls is a different place now, it's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember, & you being here, it's just gonna stir things up." Zach said

"That's not my intention." Stefan said

"Then why did you come back here after all this time, why now." Zach said

"I don't have to explain myself." Stefan said

"I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here." Zach said

"Than where do I belong." Stefan said

"I don't know, I can't tell you what to do, but coming here was a mistake." Zach said

Zach leaves & Stefan opens a cabinet filled with stuff & finds a book he opens it & finds a picture with a girl name Katharine on it who looks like Elena

-/-

History Class

"The battle of Willow creek took place at the end of the war, in our very own Mystic Falls, so how many casualties were resulted from the battle, Miss Bennett." Mr. Tanner said

"Um a lot, I'm not sure, but like a whole lot." Bonnie said

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett, Mr. Donavan would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype." Mr. Tanner said

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said

"Elena, surly you can enlighten us about the towns most historical events." Mr. Tanner said

"I'm sorry I don't know." Elena said

"I was willing to be lenient last year for oblivious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with Summer break." Mr. Tanner said

"There were 346 casualties unless you're counting the local civilians." Stefan said

"That's correct Mr. Mr. Tanner said

"Salvatore." Stefan said

"Salvatore, any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls." Mr. Tanner said

"Distant." Stefan said

"Very good, expect of course there were no civilian casualties in the battle." Mr. Tanner said

"Actually there were 27, Sir, confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons but they were wrong, it was a night of great loss, the founders archives are in the civil hall, if you'd Like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan said

The Falls

Every teenager is their to party, Stefan arrives then a few seconds later David arrives

"Stefan." David said

"David." Stefan said

"Not your kind of party is it with all these humans is it." David said

"No, it's hard, I've gone off the deep end plenty of times, Lexie was always their to help me." Stefan said

"Lexie is a pretty amazing girl, I'm glad she had you." David said

Stefan uses his super hearing to listen in

"Using super hearing to see what my sister is saying to Bonnie." David said

"What no, alright I am, so what other powers do you have besides super speed." Stefan said

"I can fly, I have heat vision, super breath, super hearing, super strength & every male ranger powers & Lexie has all the Female rangers powers." David said

"Cool, I'm gonna go talk to your sister." Stefan said

David & Stefan are about to walk over to where Elena & Bonnie are, but then Caroline stops them

"Stefan & David you made it." Caroline said

"I did." Stefan said

"Well let's get you two a drink." Caroline said

"No thanks, beer should be for people who are 21, not Children." Stefan said

"Which I am." David said

"Oh come on." Caroline said

"He said no Caroline, he wants to go talk to Elena, let him." David said

Stefan walks over to where Elena & Bonnie are

"Hey, I saw Caroline talking to you." Elena said

"Yeah, she wanted me to have a drink, David told her to buzz off." Stefan said

"Caroline can be pushy." Bonnie said

The three of them talk, now back to Caroline & David

"What the hell Is your problem." Caroline said

"Stefan doesn't like you, he likes Elena." David said

"No, he's suppose to like me, what does she have that I don't." Caroline said

"Well she's not shallow like you, she's nicer & treats people right." David said

"I'm shallow, you've Been gone for 5 Years, you have no clue what my life has been like, but all of a sudden David Gilbert returns all buffed up & all knowing & married, you were a loser in school who nobody invited to social gatherings & all you did was hang out with ore teens cause we felt sorry for you cause you are a freak." Caroline said

"Whatever, go drink some more you spoiled bitch." David said

David walks away

"Asshole." Caroline shouts

"What was that about." Elena said

"Nothing just Caroline being a brat." David said

We see Tyler & Vicki run off into the woods, Jeremy looks pissed

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." Elena said

"Am I." Stefan said

"Yep, mysterious new guy, oh yeah." Elena said

"Well you have the whole mysterious thing going to, twinged in sadness" Stefan said

"That's so Elena." David said

"To true." Bonnie said

"Shut up, what makes you think I'm sad." Elena said

"Well we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan said

"Right, well technically we met in the men's bathroom." Elena said

"Why were you in the men's bathroom." David said

"Take a guess why." Bonnie said

"Jeremy." David said

"Bingo he was hoped up." Elena said

"That's it, he's going to rehab or he can go to Lois & Clark, Lois can kick some scenes." David said

"Who's Lois." Bonnie said

"My sister in law, she's kind of a danger magnet." David said

"Your brother is superman." Bonnie said

"How do you know, I mean no, your crazy." David said

"When we hugged, I got a vision, I know he gave you his old blur outfit & Oliver Queen gave you a old suit, don't worry I won't tell a soul." Bonnie said

"Thanks Bonnie." David said

The Woods

Tyler & Vicki are making out

"No, Tyler, I'm not having Sex against a tree." Vicki said

"Come on, it will be hot." Tyler said

"For who, no it's not gonna happen." Vicki said

"Hey leave her alone." Jeremy said

"You're starting to get on my nerves Gilbert." Tyler said

"Go Tyler, get away from me." Vicki said

"Wow, Vicki Donavan says no, that's a first." Tyler said

Tyler walks away

"I didn't want your help." Vicki said

"Seems like you did." Jeremy said

"He was just drunk & your brother told me to stay away from you." Vicki said

"I'm drunk, am I throwing myself at you & I don't care what my brother says, he's not Even a real Gilbert." Jeremy said

"He's still your brother & all you wanna do is to talk & get to know me, see into my soul, so you can screw & screw me until your done with me." Vicki said

"Is that what you think." Jeremy said

"That's what I know." Vicki said

Vicki walks away

The falls

"I like Bonnie she seems like a good friend." Stefan said

"Best friend in the world, David comes in second." Elena said

"Matt can't seem to take his eyes off of us." Stefan said

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourself to see if you can be more." Elena said

"And." Stefan said

"And then my parents died & everything changes, anyways, Matt & I together, we just didn't have the." Elena said

"You weren't passionate." Stefan said

"No it wasn't passionate." Elena said

Stefan's eyes start to turn black

"Hey are you ok, your eyes look funny." Elena said

"Yeah I'm ok, it's nothing, are you thirsty, I'm gonna get us a drink." Stefan said

Stefan walks away, David comes up to her

"You alright." David said

"I'm fine, Stefan is acting weird, his eyes turned black & how many have you had to drink without being drunk." Elena said

"Eight, I can't get drunk, tried last year with Oliver Queen, no such luck, I'm sure it's nothing, Stefan was probably about to sneeze, Lena don't worry about it." David said

"Fine." Elena said

The woods

Vicki is walking in the woods, we see the fog roll in, Vicki turns around

"Jeremy is that you." Vicki said

Vicki continues to walk, we see the dark figure watching

"Jeremy." Vicki said

Then all of a sudden the figure grabs her

The Party

Elena & David are walking around, until Matt comes up

"Looking for someone." Matt said

"Look Lena it's Matt, what's up Matt." David said pretending to be drunk

"Nothing, he's drunk." Matt said

"Yep, hey." Elena said

Stefan walks back to the party

"When you broke up with me, you said you needed some time alone, you don't look so alone to me." Matt said

"Matt you don't understand, it's complicated." Elena said

"It's ok, Elena you do what you have to do I just want to let you know, that I still believe in us, so I'm not giving up on that." Matt said

Matt walks away

"Matt." Elena said

Stefan is about to walk back over to Elena when Caroline stops him

"Hey there you are, have you been down to the falls yet, because they are really cool at night, so will you." Caroline said

"You've had to much to drink." Stefan said

"Well of course I have, so." Caroline said

"Caroline, you & me, it's not gonna happen, I'm sorry." Stefan said

Stefan walks over to Elena & David

"He told your drunk slutty ass off, go prey on another boys." David said

"Shut up." David said

Caroline walks away

"See ya later, not." David said

"David that's mean, Caroline is my friend." David said

"So, he called me a freak with no friends, not my fault that mom & dad kept me sheltered, Clark's parents did the same." David said

"Still two wrongs don't make a right, you I thought aliens abducted you, but now i know." Elena said

"Not all aliens abduct people, some are here to save it from the same fate as their own, others want to take it over." David said

"Take a joke bro." Elena said

"David is one of the good ones, By The Way is Caroline like that with all the guys" Stefan said

"No, you're just fresh meat, she'll back off soon, damn it you've got to be kidding me." Elena said

We see Jeremy drunk & falling over

"What is it." Stefan said

"Our brother." Elena said

"The drunk one." Stefan said

"That would be the one, excuse me." Elena said

"I'll handle it." David said

David walks after Jeremy

"He's a good older brother." Stefan said

"Sure is." Elena said

•••••••••••••••••••••

The woods

"Jeremy Matthew Gilbert, you stop right there." David said

"I don't want to hear it from you." Jeremy said

Jeremy trips over Vicki

"Vicki, no, oh no, we have to call for help, David please, I'll stop taking drugs." Jeremy said

"I'll take her to the hospital." David said

"How." Jeremy said

"I'm a power ranger & I'm superman's brother, I'm from a dead planet called Krypton, please don't tell anyone." David said

"I won't, so Clark Kent is superman & your brother, so cool, so what power ranger are you." Jeremy said

"All of them, I need to go, so go tell Elena & have her tell Matt." David said

"Ok." Jeremy said

David picks up Vicki & flew into the air

"Too cool." Jeremy said

Jeremy runs off

The Party

Jeremy runs up to Elena & Stefan

"Jeremy what's wrong." Elena said

"I was in the woods, David caught up to me, I tripped, but I tripped over Vicki, their was something wrong with her neck, something attacked her." Jeremy said

"Where's Vicki now." Elena said

"David took her to the hospital, he told me what he is, he said go get Matt & tell him that Superman rescued her

"Come on." Elena said

"Is their anything I can do." Stefan said

"No." Elena said

Elena & Jeremy go over to where Matt is & pull him aside

"What's wrong guys." Matt said

"I was walking in the woods, when I tripped but I tripped over Vicki, she was bitten by something." Jeremy said

"Where is she." Matt said

"I screamed for help, then Superman landed & he said he'd take her to the hospital." Jeremy said

"Superman, good that's good, I'm going to the hospital." Matt said

Matt walks off

"Are ok with knowing who David is." Elena said

"Yes, it's cool to have a brother who's a power ranger & superman's brother." Jeremy said

Salvatore Boarding house

Stefan runs into the house

"What's going on." Zachary said

"Someone was attacked tonight Zach, it wasn't me." Stefan said

"Damon." Zach said

Stefan enters his room, he sees his bedroom window open & a crow enters, Stefan turns around

"Damon." Stefan said

"Hello brother." Damon said

"The crows a bit much don't you think." Stefan said

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said

"When did you get here." Stefan said

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school, your hair is different, I like it." Damon said

"It's been 15 years Damon." Stefan said

"Thank you, I couldn't take another day of the 90's, that horrible grung look, the achy breaky dance, that grung look didn't suite you, remember Stefan stay away from fads." Damon said

"Why are you here." Stefan said

"I missed you little brother." Damon said

"You hate small towns, like here, Smallville, cause you said it was boring, there's nothing for you to do." Stefan said

"Oh, I've managed to keep myself busy, did you know that Lexie is In Smallville as a waitress in a lovely coffee shop." Damon said

"I know, David Gilbert told me." Stefan said

"Aw David Gilbert, Clark Kent's little brother, he's back in town right & did you know he's married to Lexie, a alien & a vampire, scandal, I'm guessing he told you about the lovely Lana Lang." Damon said

"How you compelled her & raped her." Stefan said

"Compelled yes, raped her no." Damon said

"You're such a liar, do you know you left that girl alive tonight, that was very stupid of you." Stefan said

"Yeah, that could be a problem, for you." Damon said

"Why are you here now." Stefan said

"I could ask you the same question, however I'm fairly certain, you summed up into all in one little word, Elena." Damon said

"You will stay away from her, if you touch her, David will kill you." Stefan said

"Like I'm afraid of him, I know his weakness, I brought a piece of it with me." Damon said

Damon pulled out a lead box & opened it

"It's a rock." Stefan said

"A meteor rock, a green one, I could have brought the red, but he was a jerk on it, anyways this will weaken him or if he's around it a long time, it will kill him, that's if he gets in my way." Damon said

"You're a dick." Stefan said

"Thank you brother." Damon said

"Leave town." Stefan said

"NO." Damon said

Stefan eyes turn black & he jumps at Damon sending them both out of the window & on landed on the ground but only Stefan landed

"I'm impressed, I give it a six, you missed on the style, but I was pleasantly surprised, very good with the whole face, it was good." Damon said

"Yeah, it's all fun $ games with you Damon, but wherever you go people die or get rapped." Stefan said

"That's a given, I didn't rape Lana Lang." Damon said

"Not here, I won't allow it, David won't allow you, he'll stop you from rapping Elena." Stefan said

"I take that as a invitation." Damon said

"Damon please, after all these years, can't we just give it a rest." Stefan said

"I promised you a eternity of misery, so I'm keeping my word." Damon said

"Just stay away From Elena or you have to deal with me & David." Stefan said

"I'm not scared of David the alien Gilbert & where's your ring." Damon said

Stefan looks at his finger, his ring is missing

"Yep, the suns coming up in a couple of hours, then poof, ashes to ashes, geez relax its right here." Damon said

Stefan grabs it

"Give Damon a message, tell me that if he messes with me, I'll kill him, Clark, Lois, Martha Kent, the lovely Chloe, her husband Oliver queen, Lexie & any other person he's come in contact with." Damon said

Damon walks away

The woods

Elena walks up to Jeremy

"You ready." Elena said

"How are we getting home, David was your ride, Vicki was mine." Jeremy said

"David gave me his keys." Elena said

Smallville Kansas: Kent Farm

David is in Bed with Lexie, when his phone rings

"Who is it." Lexie said

"Stefan." David said

"Answer it & put it on speaker." Lexie said

"Hello." David said

"It's Stefan, where are you." Stefan said

"Hello Stefan." Lexie said

"Hey Lexie, so we got a problem." Stefan said

"Damon said

"Bingo, he said to stay away from him or he'll you with a green meteor rock along Lexie & all your friends, so if I were you stay away from him." Stefan said

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up, go check on Elena please." David said

"Sure thing." Stefan said

David hangs up

"Damon really knows how to piss people off, you going back." Lexie said

"Let's enjoy the moment, then I'll go." David said

"I'm gonna go ahead & become Kryptonian cause I'm tired of the blood thirst, I hope your ok with that." Lexie said

"It's cool, Kryptonians are immortal like Vampires, so we will be together forever." David said

"I love you so much." Lexie said

Then Lexie & David start having Sex again

TBC


	3. The Night Of The Comet

**Chapter 2: The Night Of The Comet**

Elena is laying in her bed, she's just staring, about 30 minutes later she grabs her jacket & leaves her room, then she bumps in Jenna

"Hold on, do I look adult as in respectfully parental." Jenna said

"Depends on where your going." Elena said

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference, David was suppose to come, but I can't get ahold of him, so hair up or down." Jenna said

"Sexy stewardess, boozy housewife." Elena said

"Up it is, you're feisty today." Jenna sai

"I feel good, which is rare, so I've decided to go with it, fly free, walk on sunshine & all that stuff, where is Jeremy." Elena said

"Oh he left, said something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse, there is no woodshop is there." Jenna said

"No." Elena said

"Anyone home." David said

"Upstairs." Jenna said

David comes up the stairs

"Where were you." Jenna said

"Looking for a apartment for when Lexie comes here for good, parent teacher confress right." David said

"Yes, go get ready, I don't know why your looking for a apartment, you & your wife can stay in the basement, rent free, since I know you don't like spending money." Jenna said

David enters his room

"I'll think about it." David said

"You have to stay cause your co-guardian." Elena said

"I said I'll think about it, let's go." David said

David comes out of his bedroom all dressed up

Vicki's Hospital Room

Jeremy enters her hospital room, when a nurse enters

"You can't be here, visiting hours don't start until 9." The nurse said

" I just, how is she." Jeremy said

"She Lost a lot of blood." The nurse said

"She's gonna be alright, right." Jeremy said

"She needs her rest, so come back later." The nurse said

Jeremy leaves

History Class

Elena & Stefan are sitting in history class listening to Mr. Tanner talk about the comet, Elena & Stefan are staring at each other

"Mr. Salvatore & Ms. Gilbert are we bothering you." Mr. Tanner said

Elena shakes her head no, then the bell rings

The hallway

"I brought it, I told you." Stefan said

"Withering Heights by Ellis Bell, you know I can't believe she didn't use her real name." Elena said

"All the bronte sisters used pseudonyms, it was the time when female writers weren't very accepted then." Stefan said

"Where did you get it." Elena said

"It was passed down through the family." Stefan said

"Ah." Elena said

"I have lots of books, go ahead keep it." Stefan said

"Oh no I, but I would like to read it again, I promise I'll give it back." Elena said

"Ok." Stefan said

Other part of the hallway

"I'm confused, are you psychic or clairvoyant." Caroline said

"Technically grams says I'm a witch, my ancestors where these really cool Salem witch chicks or something grams tried to explain it, but she was looped out on Liquor, so I tuned out, crazy family yes, witches I think not." Bonnie said

"Yeah, feel free to conjure up the name & number of that guy from last night." Caroline said

"I didn't see him, you did, why didn't you just talk to him." Bonnie said

"I don't know I was drunk." Caroline said

Hickey Field

Jeremy walks out of the school, to where Tyler Lockwood is

"Hey Tyler, sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering how Vicki is, since you guys are close, is she ok." Jeremy said

"She's fine, now get out of here." Tyler said

"How bad is she, do they know what Attacked her, is she gonna recover, was she happy to see you, what room number is she in." Jeremy said

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler said

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you gonna actually do it, huh, because I vote for right here right now." Jeremy said

Tyler is about to punch Jeremy when someone grabs Tyler's fist

"Is their a problem." David said

"No problem at all." Tyler said

"Not from where I'm standing, you were gonna punch my brother." David said

"He was making me mad, but as always you came to the rescue, stop playing the hero." Tyler said

Tyler went & punched David in the Stomach, but Tyler hurt his hand

"What the hell." Tyler said

"Get help Tyler, anger management." David said

David pulls Jeremy away

"Thanks, how did you know." Jeremy said

"Super hearing, be glad that Jenna's inside." David said

"When Tyler punched you, didn't it hurt." Jeremy said

"No I'm the man of steel, the sun gives me my powers, I'm like a solar battery." David said

"Cool." Jeremy said

"Here I made this for you." David said

"A watch." Jeremy said

"No it's a communicator, if you ever need to contact me or your late, you can teleport home, maybe if you clean up your act, I'll give you ranger powers." David said

Where Matt & Elena Are

They're keeping her overnight, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt said

"That's good news." Elena said

"Yeah." Matt said

"Did you get in touch with your mom." Elena said

"Called & left a message, she's in Virginia beach with her boyfriend, so we'll see how long it takes for her to rush home." Matt said

Stefan is listening in

"Vicki's lucky that she's ok." Elena said

"I know & now theirs talk of some missing campers." Matt said

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her." Elena said

"She said it was a vampire." Matt said

"What." Elena said

"Yeah, she wakes up last night she mutters "vampire" and passes out." Matt said

"Ok, that's weird." Elena said

"Think she was drunk, so what's up with you & the new guy." Matt said

"Matt the last thing I wanna do is hurt you." Elena said

"You know, I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital, I wanna be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about what happened." Matt said

"Ok." Elena said

Matt walks away

History class: parent teacher conference

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned, it's the third day of school & he's already skipped 6 classes." Mr. Tanner said

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware their parents died." Jenna said

"Four months ago, that excuse is over, how are you related to the family, Miranda's sister correct, I know David is their son." Mr. Tanner said

"I was on of your favorite students." David said

"True." Mr. Tanner said

"I'm the younger sister yes." Jenna said

"Right." Mr. Tanner said

"Six classes, are you sure, I mean, that's kind of hard to do." Jenna said

"With Jeremy anything is possible." David said

"He's right, but he's on drugs, it's his attempt of coping, Jenna, David, the signs are there, he's withdrawn, argumentative, hungover, are there any other family family members besides you too." Mr. Tanner said

"We're their sole guardians." Jenna said

"Uh huh, could their be." Mr. Tanner said

"Uh huh, could there be." Mr. Tanner said

"Listen here, I'm getting my brother to try better, so back the hell off, we are trying our best." David said

"Try harder, David you've been gone for 5 Years to know anything, I should call social services & have them removed from your custody." Mr. Tanner said

"You lay a finger on them, their will be hell to pay, do I make myself clear." David said

Mr. Tanner nods

"Let's go Jenna, Mr. Tanner I use to respect you, now I find you to be a ass." David said

Jenna & David leaves

The Hospital

Stefan is in the hallway, but he sucks away when he sees Matt, Matt goes into Vicki's room to find it empty, he turns around & he says she's just standing their.

"Vicki, Hey it Matt, what's wrong." Matt said

Matt touches her & she freaks out, Matt try's to claim her down, Matt leaves to get help, Stefan runs in

"It was animal  
Attack, it came out at night & it jumped you, you blacked out, that's all you remember." Stefan said

"That's all I remember." Vicki said

"Animal attack, you blacked out, that's all you remember." Stefan said

"That's all I remember." Vicki said

Stefan zooms out as Matt & a nurse comes in to find her sleeping.

"See seems fine." The nurse said

"She wasn't a Few seconds ago." Matt said

Town Square

"I was talking to grams, she said that the comet is a sign if impacting doom, last time it passed over mystic falls there was lots of death, so much blood & carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie said

"Mm, yeah sure, then you poured grams another shot & she told you about the aliens." Caroline said

"Caroline, aliens are real, remember the beast in metropolis 2 years ago, also a alien named Zod burning Z's all over the world 1 years ago, don't forget that planet that was gonna doom us all, Superman stopped all those, also don't forget aliens attack California on a yearly basics from 1993 to now, the Power Rangers have saved us." Bonnie said

"True, so than what." Caroline said

"Nothing." Elena said

"So all you & Stefan did was talk all night, no was no sloppy first kiss or touchy freely of any kind." Caroline said

"Nope, we didn't go there." Elena said

"Elena your such a prude, we are your friends, your suppose to share the smut." Caroline said

"We just talked for hours." Elena said

"What's with the blockage, just jump his bones already, it's easy." Caroline said

"Just because your the whore of Mystic falls, doesn't mean you have to turn my sister into one." David said

They see David standing there

"Did I ask you, I'm sure you had sex before marriage, I'm surprised anyone would ever love you." Caroline said

"I waited until marriage." David said

"Why are you here." Caroline said

"To pick up Elena, not that it's any of your business Caroline, hey Bonnie how's it going." David said

"Fine." Bonnie said

David uses his Telelink powers to speak with Bonnie

"I'm taking Elena to metropolis to meet my super friends." David said

"Cool, I like to meet them someday, how can you talk to me in my head." Bonnie said

"My friend Willow showed me, she's a witch." David said

End of telelink

"I'll see you guys later." Elena said

David & Elena leave

"You really need to get along with David, for Elena's sake." Bonnie said

"He's such a." Caroline said

"Hunk, you wanna jump his bones, shag him Austin Powers style." Bonnie said

"Yes, but he's married." Caroline said

Then they hear a sonic boom

"What was that." Caroline said

"Superman." Bonnie said

Gilbert House

Jeremy enters to kitchen & grabs his jacket

"I picked up dinner, tacos, had a urge for guacamole." Jenna said

"I'm good thanks." Jeremy said

"Eat anyway, it a ruse, I wanna talk, so sit your ass down & listen." Jenna said

Jeremy sits down

"So back when I was in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos with extra cheese it was my food whenever I got stoned." Jenna said

"You got high." Jeremy said

"Did past tense, but yeah, I loved it, anything to escape reality, it worked for awhile, but it never lasted, I'm not saying that I wouldn't do it again, but with a pending thesis looming & my waistline expanding." Jenna said

Jenna turns around & sees no one

Metropolis Watchtower

Elena & David enter

"So this is watchtower, I like it." Elena said

"I'm glad, I'm Chloe Sullivan- Queen, David told me a lot about you" Chloe said

"Your Lexie's cousin right." Elena said

"Yep, would you like to meet the rest of the league." Chloe said

"I would love too, but we have to get back to Mystic falls before Jenna wonders where we are." Elena said

Salvatore Boarding House 2 minutes later

David lands & sets Elena down & she rings the doorbell

"Ever heard of a real doorbell." David said

"Hush." Elena said

She goes to knock, but the door opens

"This is weird." Elena said

Elena & David walk in

"Stefan." Elena said

They go further into the house, no sign of Stefan, Elena turns around & comes face to face with Damon

"We're sorry for barging in, the door was open." Elena said

"You must be Elena, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother, oh hello David, nice to see you again

"From not where I'm standing." David said

"Ah, the brother who raped Lana Lang." Elena said

"I didn't rape her, I had a mental breakdown, I'm better now, David I see you've been telling lies." Damon said

"Not lies, they truth." David said

"Come & sit, we have a lot to talk about." Damon said

"Wow this is a huge living room." Elena said

"Living room, parlor, doesn't matter." Damon said

"Luthor mansion was bigger until it burned down, Damon you remember Lionel, he paid you to spy on my friends & to rape Lana." David said

"You were paid to spy on people." Elena said

"I needed the money, I see why my brother is so smitten, it's about time, I never thought he'd get over the last one, nearly destroyed him." Damon said

"The last one." Elena said

"Elena he's filling your head with lies, I also forget to mention he knocked a guy out stole his phone, almost killed Chloe, knocked out Mr. Kent, almost shot Lana." David said

"NO IM NOT LYING, yeah Katherine, his girlfriend, oh you two haven't had the awkward ex talk yet." Damon said

"Nope." Elena said

"Lies, Lies, Lies, he's telling lies." David said

"You know what, I've had enough of you." Damon said

Damon pulled out a lead box & pulled out Kryptonite & David falls to his knees

"David." Elena shouts

Elena rushes over to him

"Stop your hurting him, why." Elena said

"Why am I hurting him, he's telling lies about me, so I pulled out his one true weakness Kryptonite, well hello brother." Damon said

"Damon put it away." Stefan said

Damon puts the Kryptonite back in its lead box

"Buzz kill." Damon said

"Elena I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said

"I should have called." Elena said

"Oh don't be silly, your welcomed anytime." Damon said

"You shut up, you almost killed my brother, you psycho." Elena said

"Elena you should go." Stefan said

"What about him, he almost killed David & how am I suppose to get home, David flew me here." Elena said

"Call Chloe & have her teleport you home." David said

"Give Chloe my regards & my congrats on the soon to be heir to the queen empire." Damon said

"Ass." Elena said

Elena walks out

"You alright." Stefan said

"I'll be fine, next time I'll come prepared for when this dick try's it again." David said

"Well don't say I raped Lana, how is she by the way, wait don't answer that, she's wearing a super suit that can kill you." Damon said

"What you kept tabs on us after Lexi get your ass out of Smallville."David said

"Yes I did, don't be so touché, Stefan you don't look so good, did you over do it in the compelling department, you know if you ate more humans your little tricks would work better." Damon said

"How's Vicki." David said

"She's fine, I told her it was animal  
attack." Stefan said

"I need to get some sun & Damon if you ever do that again, I will put a stake through your heart." David said

"Bring it." Damon said

David leaves & Stefan follows

"You sure your alright, how bad was it." Stefan said

"I'm fine don't worry, I feel better." David said

"I've been trying to get in touch with Lexie, she won't pick up." Stefan said

"She's becoming kryptonian, do me a favor & get that Kryptonite away from Damon." David said

"Sure." David said

David super speeds away

Gilbert House

"He's on the rebound & has raging family issues." Elena said

"Hey at least it's an ex girlfriend, wait Til you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating or amphetamine issues." Jenna said

Jeremy walks in

"Jeremy." Jenna said

Jeremy heads upstairs

"Jeremy where were you." Jenna said

"More stoner talk, look Jenna, I get it you were cool once & that's cool." Jeremy said

"Tell me that your not stoned." Jenna said

Jenna throws a muffin at him

"Ow, why did you do that for." Jeremy said

"Listen up, stop ditching class or you're grounded, no discussion." Jenna said

"Parental authority, I like it, sleep tight." Jeremy said

Jenna walks up to the kitchen as David walks in

"I'm home." David said

"Kitchen." Elena said

David walks in the kitchen

"You alright." Elena said

"Fine, now stay away from Damon, if you want to Stefan, invite him over here." David said

"Ok." Elena said

"You hungry." Jenna said

"I ate at the grill, I'm going to bed." David said

David walks away

"He doesn't look so good, he's pale, is he coming down with something." Jenna said

"He'll be fine." Elena said

David & Jeremy's Room

David walks in

"Hey you alright, you look pale." Jeremy said

"I was exposed to Kryptonite today, it takes time to recover, are you stoned." David said

"A little, how much were you exposed cause you told me if you were exposed long enough it will kill you." Jeremy said

"I'm fine, it was only a few seconds, so good night." David said

David gets into bed

Town Square

Elena & Bonnie are handing out flyers

"He didn't call." Bonnie said

"Or texted, but we never exchanged that stuff, we never got to the texting part." Elena said

"That's an important milestone." Bonnie said

"That isn't it, the timing was wrong anyway." Elena said

"When is it ever right." Bonnie said

"I'm not ready Bonnie." Elena said

"Who is." Bonnie said

"Atleast I put myself out there." Elena said

"Is that what your calling it." Bonnie said

"What do you mean." Elena said

"All I'm hearing is reason why you can't." Bonnie said

Elena & Bonnie walk away as Caroline sees Damon, she goes over to him, but he disappears.

Salvatore Boarding House

"What is Damon doing here, why is he here." Zach said

"I came home, he wants to make me miserable, it's how he enjoys life." Stefan said

"He's putting us at risk, this girl in the hospital could talk." Zach said

"She won't, I took care of it." Stefan said

"You're sure." Zach said

"I'm not sure Zach, I don't know how well it works, I'm not as strong as Damon." Stefan said

"What happens if it doesn't." Zach said

"I don't know, I'll deal with it." Stefan said

"Is she worth it, this girl you came back for." Zach said

"Yes Zach, she's worth it, can you do me a favor." Stefan said

"What." Zach said

"Damon had this green meteor rock from Smallville, it can hurt David Gilbert." Stefan said

"How." Zach said

"David Gilbert is a alien from a dead planet called Krypton it pieces from it, if he's exposed to it, it will kill him, he's superman's brother, it's in a lead box, if you find it call me." Zach said

"Sure." Zach said

The grill

"Vicki what are you doing here." Jeremy said

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule, you'd think getting ripped up would merit an extra sick day." Vicki said

"So you feeling alright." Jeremy said

"I hurt, you know." Vicki said

"Did the doctor give you anything." Jeremy said

"The kid stuff, nothing with a o in it, I think they were on to me." Vicki said

"Here knock yourself out, literally." Jeremy said

"Thanks Jeremy." Vicki said

Vicki pops the pill into her mouth

"So you gonna watch the comet later." Jeremy said

"I hadn't really thought of it, but I could be talked into it, I'll meet you there in a few." Vicki said

"Hey Vicki how are you feeling." Tyler said

"Like you care." Vicki said

She walks away

"What are you looking at Gilbert." Tyler said

Jeremy walks away

Town Square

Everyone is in town waiting for the comet, David & Elena walk up to Caroline

"Hey I got you two Candles." Caroline said

"Hi & Thanks." Elena said

"Thanks Caroline." David said

Caroline just nods, the three of them walk up to Matt

"Hey." Elena said

"Hey." Matt said

"Hello." David said

Matt & Elena touch Candles

"Thanks." Elena said

"How about you." Matt said

"Close your eyes, I have a trick." David said

Matt & Caroline close their eyes, well Caroline pretends, Elena watches as David uses his heat vision

"Ta Da." David said

"Wow." Matt said

Elena walks over to Stefan & they touch candles

"Thank you, David used his heat vision." Stefan said

"Yes he did, I'll see you later." Elena said

Elena walks away

"Go talk to her." David said

"You alright." Stefan said

"I feel better, now go talk to Elena." David said

Stefan goes over to Elena, David notice his nose is bleeding

"Shit, not again." David said

David pulls out a tissue & wipes it away

"You know the Comet, it's been traveling across space for thousand of years, all alone." Stefan said

"Yeah, Bonnie says its a harbinger of evil." Elena said

"I think it's a ball of snow & ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape, once every 145 years, it gets to come home, I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't myself, I had a headache, I'm also sorry for what Damon did to David, he still looks pale." Stefan said

"You seem to spend a lot of time saying your sorry, he looked fine until he used his heat vision." Elena said

"Well I have a lot to say sorry for, yesterday wasn't about you, ok, you don't think he's still hurting from the Kryptonite." Stefan said

"It's safe to say yes, Damon is to blame, but the only people who know what that rock can do is Clark, I'll have to give him a call, Btw Damon is a jackass." Elena said

"I agree with you, we used to be close until I did something stupid." Stefan said

"Katharine." Elena said

"Yes, she liked Damon first, I wooed her, Damon got mad, so now he hates me." Stefan said

"I get it, your not ready." Elena said

"I am." Stefan said

The Grill

Damon is sitting alone Drinking, Vicki looks at him

"I know you." Vicki said

Damon looks at her

"Well that's unfortunate." Damon said

"I don't know how, but your face, sorry to bother you." Vicki said

Vicki walks away as David sits down

"You don't look so good." Damon said

"It's your fault for using Kryptonite on me." David said

"Well you made me mad, you sure you ok, not like I care." Damon said

David sees blood dripping from his nose

"You need to go see a doctor, excuse me." Damon said

"What's going on with me." David said

Girls bathroom

Vicki is in the Bathroom, she pops a pill into her mouth, then she turns on the sick to water on her face, then she looks up to see Damon attack her

The Grill

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki." Jeremy said

"You're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler said

"I can't find her." Jeremy said

"Probably found someone to party with, sorry pill pusher, you've been replaced." Tyler said

"Pill pusher." Elena said

"Ask him." Tyler said

"You wanna do this right now." Tyler said

David walks over

"Tyler leave him alone, Jeremy, Elena lets go, these idiots are no longer your friends." David said

"Look it's the hero, get lost." Tyler said

"I don't have to, dick face." David said

Tyler gets up & punches David in the stomach, David falls to the ground

"David." Elena Screams

David is coughing up blood

"David." Elena said

"Look what you did." Jeremy said

"He deserved it, he's always butting in, right guys." Tyler said

"Someone call 911." Caroline said

"No Elena can drive me there." David said

"Come on." Elena said

Elena & Jeremy carry David into the alley

"I'm gonna go look for Vicki, Tyler your a ass." Matt said

"Your so gonna get sued, I hope he does, but if he dies, your going to prison & become somebody's bitch." Caroline said

The alley

"What do we do." Jeremy said

"Call Chloe, Elena, have her teleport us to watchtower." David said

Elena called Chloe, after a few minutes she hung up

"Chloe is gonna call the League's Doctor, she'll teleport us in a second." Elena said

David, Elena & Jeremy teleport

Watchtower

The three of them teleported in, Clark lifts him up & places him on the table

"That's Clark, he looks like David." Jeremy said

"Their twins." Elena said

"What happened." Clark said

"Yesterday, I went to go see Stefan Salvatore, but his brother Damon was their." Elena said

"Damon, that piss ass is back." Clark said

"Yes, Damon & David had gotten into a fight, Damon pulled out Kryptonite & then David fell to his knees, his veins popping out, since then he hasn't been the same, he hasn't eaten since yesterday, today we were at the Mystic Grill, Jeremy here was about to get into a fight with Tyler Lockwood, David stepped in & then Tyler punched David & you know the rest, so what's going on." Elena said

"He reacts differently to Kryptonite, I recover quickly, but for David it takes longer." Clark said

"Will he be ok." Jeremy said

"He needs to sweat it out, when Emil gets here, we'll put in the sauna to get it out of his system." Clark said

"This Damon needs to pay." Jeremy said

"He will." Oliver said

Oliver then goes & puts his Green Arrow outfit on & he teleports away

"Well that won't go well." Chloe said

"Can't David morph into one of his Ranger modes to recover." Jeremy said

Then all of a sudden David started morphing into all of his Ranger Modes

"I think it heard you Jeremy." Elena said

Town Square

Matt is walking & looking for Vicki, he sees Stefan

"Hey." Stefan said

"Hi, have you seen my sister." Matt said

"No sorry, have to seen Elena." Stefan said

"She & Jeremy took David to the hospital, Tyler punch him really hard, he started coughing up blood, now I got to find her." Matt said

Matt walks up

Damon you are so dead." Stefan said

Stefan hears something

"No, No please." Vicki said

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon said

"Please don't hurt me please." Vicki said

"Shh, I've got you." Damon said

Stefan follows the sound, he sees them atop of a building

"What would you like." Damon said

"No, please don't." Vicki said

"I got you, I'm not gonna drop you." Damon said

Stefan is on the building now

"Not bad, have you been eating bunnies." Damon said

"Let her go." Stefan said

"Really ok." Damon said

Damon is about to drop her

"NO." Stefan said

"Oh relax." Damon said

"What's happening." Vicki said

"I don't need her dead, but you might, so what attacked you the other night." Damon said

"I don't know, a animal." Vicki said

"Are you sure about that, think about it, think really hard, what attacked you." Damon said

"Vampire." Vicki said

"Who did this to you." Damon said

"You did." Vicki said

"Wrong, Stefan." Damon said

"Don't." Stefan said

Damon picked her up

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you." Damon said

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki said

"He's a vampire, a vicious murderous monster." Damon said

"Damon don't do this." Stefan said

"You couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you're gonna do now, smell the blood, you know you want it." Damon said

Damon tossed Vicki to Stefan

"You know you want it." Damon said

"No." Stefan said

"Fine, ok little lady, your gonna forget everything that happened tonight, your gonna continue to think you got attacked by a animal, now get lost." Damon said

Vicki runs away

"David Gilbert is in the hospital cause of what you did." Stefan said

"If he does die, no big deal, it would get easy access to Elena without that meddling Alien." Damon said

Then Oliver appears & draws his bow

"Look Stefan it's green arrow aka Oliver Queen, so how's David." Damon said

"In a coma because of you Vampire, now give me the Kryptonite." Oliver said

"No." Damon said

"Do what he says Damon." Stefan said

"Make me." Damon said

Oliver shot a arrow into Damon's chest

"You missed my heart." Damon said

"It was a vervain arrow, you'll be out in a sec before you faint." Oliver said

Damon passes out & Oliver goes over to Damon & pulls the lead box with the Kryptonite in it

"Is that it & where did you get the Vervain arrow." Stefan said

"Yes it is, but I'll make sure." Oliver said

Oliver pulls out a vile of Clark's blood, Oliver opens the lead box, the blood boils

"That's what happened to his blood." Stefan said

"Yes, You can thank Lexie for the Vervain arrows, Elena is at watchtower with David, I'll see you around." Oliver said

Oliver teleports off, Stefan pulls out the arrow out & leaves him

The Grill

Matt is putting a new band aid on Vicki's neck, when Stefan walks in

"She said you found her, wondering around." Matt said

"Yeah." Stefan said

"Thanks." Matt said

Stefan just nods & walks away

"Ugh, just so much drama, ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores." Caroline said

"Yeah, I wonder how David is doing." Bonnie said

"Hope he's fine, that was a nasty blow Tyler gave him." Caroline said

"Yeah." Bonnie said

"In going home." Caroline said

The Parking Lot

Caroline is walking to her car when she sees Damon

"Hi." Caroline said

"Hello." Damon said

"I was hoping to meet you again." Caroline said

"I bet you were." Damon said

"Cocky much." Caroline said

"Very much." Damon said

Caroline's Room

Caroline & Damon are having sex

"Yes David oh yes." Caroline said

"David as Gilbert." Damon said

"Well duh, he's hot & I want to screw him." Caroline said

"Well were gonna have to fix that." Damon said

Damon's eyes turn black & he attacks Caroline

Stay tuned for the missing scenes chapter


	4. Friday Night Bites

**Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites**

Caroline's Room

It's morning now, Caroline is sleeping with two bite marks on her neck, she wakes up gasping, she looks over to see Damon sleeping next to her, she gets out of bed trying not to make a sound, she reaches the door, then looks to see Damon not in her bed

"Good Morning." Damon said

"Please don't." Caroline said

Caroline picks up her lamp & tosses it at Damon

"Don't do that." Damon said

She hits Damon in the face, she try's to get away

"Ah don't throw that." Damon said

Caroline throws something else & he ducks & he throws her on her bed

"Get away from me." Caroline said

"This could have gone completely Different way." Damon said

Caroline just throws her pillow at Damon, Damon sniffs Caroline's pillow & his eyes go black & he attacks her

Mystic Falls High School

We see various kids talking, Bonnie & Elena are getting out of the car

"Listen I'm not saying don't date the guy, just take it slow." Bonnie said

"You are the one who said go for it." Elena said

"Now, I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie said

"Why the about face." Elena said

"It's not an about face, you're single for the first time in your entire High school career, it's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie said

"Oh, because I'm so that girl, seriously what are you not saying." Elena said

"It's stupid." Bonnie said

"Bonnie." Elena said

"What." Bonnie said

"Spit it out." Elena said

"I accidentally touched Stefan & I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie said

"Is that it Bonnie." Elena said

"It was "bad" bad." Bonnie said

"Is this the mojo thing again." Elena said

"Know what, I'm just concerned, this is me expressing concern about my best friends new boyfriend." Bonnie said

"And I love you for it, I do, but I feel good, it's been a hard year & I'm starting to feel like things are back to normal again & you know what, Stefan is a big part of that." Elena said

Stoner Pit

Vicki talks over to Jeremy

"I rock, I scored two tickets to the posers Saturday night, they're playing at the rat." Vicki said

"You & Tyler have fun." Jeremy said

"Don't be like that, come on, I want you to go." Vicki said

"No, I'm done with you, the drugs, being a depressed loser, this is all your doing." Jeremy said

"David did to you, the moment he came back, he try's to turn you back into that 10 Year old kid, news flash your 16." Vicki said

"No, he's only looking out for me, maybe you need rehab big time, see ya later whore." Jeremy said

Jeremy walks away smiling

Other side of the school

"Morning Elena, morning Bonnie." Stefan said

"Hey, um I gotta go find Caroline, she's not answering her phone, so see you guys." Bonnie said

"Bonnie wait." Elena said

Bonnie walks away

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan said

"She doesn't know you, she's my best friend, she's just looking out for me, when she gets to know you, she'll love you." Elena said

"Look, there's Elena & her new boyfriend, so what are they doing, oh they're walking, walking, walking, yep right into the sunset." Tyler said

"You're a dick, I'm surprised David hasn't served you with papers yet." Matt said

"I'm so scared of him doing that, their doing it while you stand here looking like of those yard trolls." Tyler said

"Gnomes you idiot." Matt said

"Here's what we're gonna do, are you free tonight." Elena said

"Yes." Stefan said

"Perfect, Dinner, my house, 8:00, you, me, David & Bonnie, you two spend quality time, she'll see what a great guy you are, mission accomplished." Elena said

"And what am I suppose to do, Ty, she made her choice." Matt said

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler said

"What are you going to, Ty, don't." Matt said

Tyler throws the football at Stefan's head, he turns around & catches it, he throws it Back Tyler catches it & falls to the ground, everyone laughs

The Hallway

"That throw was insane, I didn't know you played football." Elena said

"I used to a long time ago." Stefan said

"So why don't you go out for the team." Elena said

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan said

"So you don't like football." Elena said

"No, I love football, it's a great sport, but in this case, I don't think football likes me, you saw Tyler over there & we both know how Matt feels." Stefan said

"They don't know you, to them you're a mysterious loner guy, wouldn't hurt to be part of it, make some friends." Elena said

"Says the girl, who spends her time alone in the cemetery & her brother is a alien." Stefan said

"Hey come on theirs more to me than just that, some gloomy graveyard girl, there's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet, she's into everything, very busy, David is gonna get former ranger to train me." Elena said

"Well I look forward to meeting her, do you know who's training you." Stefan said

"No." Elena said

"Hey guys, Elena I need to talk to you for a second." Jeremy said

"Sure." Elena said

History Class

"World War II ended in, anyone got anything, Ms. Juan, 1945 people." Mr. Tanner said

"Psst, FYI our team sucks, they could use you." Elena said

"Pearl Harbor." Mr. Tanner said

"Can't I'm a loner." Stefan said

"Nothing, Miss Gilbert, ahem, Pearl Harbor." Mr. Tanner said

"Hm, um." Elena said

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan said

"Thank you Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner

Kids laugh

"Anytime." Stefan said

"Very well, the fall of the Berlin Wall." Mr. Tanner said

"1989, I'm very good with dates sir." Stefan said

"Are you now, how good, keep it to the date, civil rights act." Mr. Tanner said

"1964." Stefan said

"John F. Kennedy assassination." Mr. Tanner said

"1963." Stefan said

"Martin Luther King Jr." Mr. Tanner said

"1968." Stefan said

"Lincoln." Mr. Tanner said

"1865." Stefan said

"Roe V. Wade." Mr. Tanner said

"Brown vs Board." Mr. Tanner said

"1954." Stefan said

The battle for Gettysburg." Mr. Tanner said

"1863." Stefan said

"Korean War." Mr. Tanner said

"1950 to 1953." Stefan said

"Ha, it ended in 52, I got you." Mr. Tanner said

"No it ended in 1953 sir." Stefan said

"He's right." Elena said

"Ok, the Fox hit Married with Children, how long." Mr. Tanner said

"1987 to 1996." Stefan said

"How long was Angel Grove California attacked by aliens." Mr. Tanner said

"1993 to 1996." Stefan said

"Ok the fall of Sunnydale California." Mr. Tanner said

"2003." Stefan said

"Ok the first & second meteor in Smallville." Mr. Tanner said

"1989, the second in 2005." Stefan said

The bell rings

The hallway

"How did you know all that." Elena said

"Years & Years of crosswords puzzles, books, the news & from David." Stefan said

Football Field

Guys are playing football

"Nice job." Matt said

"Mr. Lockwood is there anything you're good at, because is isn't history & it sure as heck isn't defending the ball." Mr. Tanner said

"Yes couch." Tyler said

"Now, do it again." Mr. Tanner said

Stefan is sitting & watching, when David sits down

"You should go out for it." David said

"I don't think I should, cause you know." Stefan said

"Listen Clark went out for the team in his freshman & senior year, he didn't use his powers, he won for the crows, you can win for these losers." David said

"I'll think about it." Stefan said

"Think of it this way, you will be dating a cheerleader, it will be like Angel & Buffy, well Angel wasn't a football player & Buffy was a slayer." David said

We move on to see cheerleaders Practicing, Elena comes over

"Omg, you're here." Bonnie said

"Yep, can't be sad girl forever, only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were, oh your coming to dinner tonight." Elena said

"I am." Bonnie said

"Yep, you, me & Stefan, you have to give him chance." Elena said

"Tonight no good, have you seen Caroline, I've texted her a hundred times, she's missed all of her classes." Bonnie said

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett, you're going to be there." Elena said

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie said

"Good." Elena said

"Varsity try outs were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Mr. Tanner said

"I wasn't here then sir." Stefan said

"Then you're not here now as far I'm concerned." Mr. Tanner said

"Mr. Tanner I realize that you & I didn't get off to the best start & I wanna apologize for that, I've played football before wide receiver mostly & I'm pretty good." Stefan said

"I won't be asking you who won the Super Bowl in 1971." Mr. Tanner said

"71 was, sorry I understand that sir." Stefan said

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass, borrow some gear, go before I change my mind, let's run it again." Mr. Tanner said

"First my girlfriend, now my team." Matt said

"Dude this is an opportunity, footballs a contact sport, someone's bound to get hurt." Tyler said

"Seriously where is Caroline." Bonnie said

"I don't know, it's not like her" Elena said

"I'll try her again." Bonnie said

Then they see a car pull up, it's Caroline & Damon

"Uh." Elena said

"Oh my god, that must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said

"That's not a mystery guy that's Damon Salvatore." Elena said

"Salvatore as in Stefan." Bonnie said

Caroline gets out of the car

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind, sorry I'm late girls, I was a little busy, alright let's start with the double pike herkie hurdler, what do you say." Caroline said

Elena flips off Damon as he drives off

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight." Caroline said

She continued to count

"Elena why don't you just observe today ok." Caroline said

Elena sat down as Caroline began to count again, Elena sees Stefan running onto the field.

"Blue 80, Blue 80, set hut go." Matt said

Then they ball was hiked, they continued to play for awhile

"He's doing a good job, why aren't you doing your cheer thing." David said

"I'm just not into it anymore, how come you never went out for the team." Elena said

"Mom & Dad said no because of my powers, Clark had the same problem, so I did music." David said

"Do you still sing." Elena said

"Not as much, things change in 5 years, we grew up, mom & dad died, I found my brother, my birth parents died saving our planet, I got married." David said

"Yeah, so who's gonna train me." Elena said

"Kimberly Hart- Oliver." David said

"The Kimberly Hart, the Olympic winning gold mentalist." Elena said

"Yes then ninja training." David said

"Damon is dating Caroline." Elena said

"Lovely." David said

They watched as Stefan continued to play football, until Stefan got tackled

"That had hurt." Elena said

"He'll be fine, Tyler did it on purpose, he told Matt he was." David said

"Super hearing." Elena said

"Yes." David said

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan walks into his room & sees Damon

"How were tryouts, did you make the team, very emerson, they reveal your soul with so many adjectives." Damon said

Stefan takes his book back

"What are you doing here." Stefan said

"I've come to apologize, I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, I want us to start over, we need to put the past behind us, you're my little brother, so it you wanna live a normal, happy human life than I want that for you, maybe I can do it too, if I can learn to be a non living person, maybe there's hope for the both of us." Damon said

Damon just laughs

"You know it doesn't have to be this way." Stefan said

"Of course it doesn't, I saw Elena by the way, she gave me the bird, not nice, she looked hot, but I've got my own cheerleader now, her name is Caroline, oh the reminds me, I gotta date, so I have to run, see you later." Damon said

Damon walks away

Gilbert House

"You explain it, last night I'm watching 90, commercial, sure enough it's the guy & the girl on the bench, he flies to Paris & flies back, they take a picture." Bonnie said

"Oh come on that commercials on a contrast loop." Elena said

"I have a question." David said

"What." Elena said

"What's 90." David said

"90210, what have you been doing the last 5 years, living under a rock." Bonnie said

"No I've been saving the world from Lex as ZOD, Phantom me & Clark, Brainiac, Doomsday, ZOD & Darkside & various other evil out their." David said

"Your right, so I'm like obsessed with numbers, three numbers, I keep seeing  
8,14 & 22, how weird is that." Bonnie said

"Maybe we should the lottery." Elena said

"I'll play the numbers." David said

"You have enough money bro, have you talked to your grams." Elena said

"She's just gonna say I'm a witch, I don't wanna be a witch, do you wanna be a witch." Bonnie said

"I don't wanna be a witch, I'm a Ranger in training." Elena said

"It's no fun, take my friend Willow Rosenberg in Ohio, she lost the girl she loved, went all dark & veiny killed a couple of people, almost ended the world." David said

"Your joking right." Bonnie said

"Nope." David said

"Elena putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone." Bonnie said

"Ok, so where are the serving spoons." Elena said

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said

"Ok so you've been in my kitchen a thousand times." Elena said

"No it's because she's a witch." David said

"Don't joke about that, I just guessed." Bonnie said

The doorbell rings

"Ok, don't be nervous, just be nervous, just be your normal loving self." Elena said

Elena left to go answer the door

"You don't like Stefan." David said

"I got this weird vibe off him, I don't know how to explain it, so are you gonna make me a ranger." Bonnie said

"The sooner you accept that your a witch, I'll have Willow or the Charmed ones to help you & get you a whitelighter, which color would you be." David said

"I want to be Yellow, they always have the cool Zords, what's your zord." Bonnie said

Prymidias, since I'm the gold ranger & I can control all the Zords ever made." David said

A little bit later

"Well this isn't strange at all." David said

"Ok so did Tanner give you a hard time today." Elena said

"Well he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said

"Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him." Elena said

"I heard." Bonnie said

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family." Elena said

"I rather not, it's to personal to talk about." Bonnie said

"Come on Bonnie." Elena said

"Lena she said no, just drop it." David said

"No about you being a witch & them him from Salem." Elena said

"Lena maybe she doesn't want to talk about it, so let's drop it." David said

"I agree let's just drop it, Bonnie doesn't have to talk about it, I'm ok with it." Stefan said

The doorbell rings

"I wonder who that could be." David said

"It's Caroline & Damon." David said

"Great." Elena said

Elena went to answer

"Gotta love the x ray vision." David said

"Have you ever seen a girl naked." Bonnie said

"Just Lexie, now excuse me." David said

David got up as Elena answered the door

"Surprise, Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline said

"Oh." Elena said

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said

"We do mind, so what the hell do you want." David said

"I'm waiting for your sister to invite me in." Damon said

"Oh yeah you can." Elena said

"Like hell, he's not welcomed, remember what he did to Lana." David said

"He's right, you have to leave." Stefan said

"Just let him in & who's Lana." Caroline said

"A girl he dated & raped when he was in Smallville, Back in 03." David said

"I didn't rape her, it was a miss understanding, Elena please can I come in." Damon said

"Elena don't." David said

"It's fine, just come in." Elena said

Damon walks in

"You have a beautiful home, Elena, David." Damon said

"Thank you, let's go to the kitchen." Elena said

Damon, Caroline & Elena go to the kitchen

"I'm gonna kill him." David said

"Join the club." Stefan said

"I'm gonna call Buffy in the morning to ask her to get in touch with Riley, so they can put a chip in Damon's Head." David said

"What's that gonna do." Stefan said

"The chip will cause great pain when he try's to bite humans, but he can hurt supernatural beings." David said

"Do it." Stefan said

A little bit later

"I Cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seething, but good for you, go for it." Caroline said

"That what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't sit & wait for life to come, you have to go get it." Damon said

"This is coming from a rapist." David said

"I had a break down, if it wasn't for your brother stalking Lana." Damon said

"Moving on, Elena wasn't so lucky today, it's because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever gonna learn." Caroline said

"I'll work with her, she'll get it." Bonnie said

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said

"Caroline has anyone ever told you that you're a bitch & you call yourself Elena's Friend." David said

"Oh shut up." Caroline said

"You know you don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena." Damon said

"It's because her parents died, she's just totally going through a blah phase, she used to be more fun & I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said

"Bullshit, Caroline you don't care, your nothing but a self centered bitch who only cares about herself & your dating a rapist & you let him in when you know what he is & yet you still invited him in." David said

"David enough." Elena said

"I'm sorry Elena, I know what it's like to lose both parents, in fact Stefan & I have watched every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said

"We don't need to get into that right now." Stefan said

"Oh your right Stefan, I'm sorry, the last think I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon said

"Then shut the fuck up you fucking asshole." David said

"Don't call him a asshole, he never raped that girl, he had a mental breakdown." Caroline said

"Well Caroline don't come crying to Elena when he raps you." David said

"Enough, I've had enough, I'm going to the kitchen." Elena said

Elena goes to the kitchen

"Look what you did, you upset your own sister." Caroline said

"Whatever I don't have to deal with this shit, I'm leaving." David said

"Damon should be the one to leave along with Caroline." Stefan said

"I'm going to go check on Elena." Damon said

"You go do that rapist, take your whore with you." David said

David gets up & leaves as Damon goes to the kitchen

"That could have gone better." Bonnie said

The Kitchen

Elena is putting away the dishes, when Damon enters

"One more glass & your brother left." Damon said

"Good, he needs to claim down & thank you." Elena said

Damon almost drops the glass but he catches it

"Nice save." Elena said

"I like you, your brother not so much, cause you know how to laugh & you make Stefan smile, which I haven't seen in a very long time." Damon said

"I'm sorry about David, he just going through a rough time dealing with our parents death, so earlier did you mean Katharine." Elena said

"Yes." Damon said

"His did she die." Elena said

"In a fire, tragic fire." Damon said

"Recently." Elena said

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon said

"What was she like." Elena said

"She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department, she was very completed, selfish & at times not very kind, but very sexy & seductive." Damon said

"So which one of you dated her first & how old were you." Elena said

"Both at the same time, she played mind tricks on us, I was 21 & Stefan was 15 & she was 19, she was the reason for my breakdown & I hurt Lana." Damon said

"I see." Elena said

"I'd quit cheer leading if I were you." Damon said

"Why do you say that." Elena said

"I saw you at practice you looked miserable, while giving me the finger." Damon said

"You saw that & I'm sorry." Elena said

"Forgiven, so am I wrong." Damon said

"I used to love it, it was fun, things are different this year, everything that mattered doesn't anymore." Elena said

"So don't let it, quit move on, problem solved, bing bang boom." Damon said

"Some things could matter again." Elena said

"Maybe, but it seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon said

"I'm sorry about Katharine, you lost her to." Elena said

"Hey do you need any help." Bonnie said

"Sure why not." Damon said

The living room

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time, you have to understand that they were each others first, you know from the sandbox." Caroline said

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan said

"Thank you, it's new." Caroline said

"Can I see it, I mean would you mind taking it off." Stefan said

"Oh I can't." Caroline said

"Why not, you ok." Stefan said

"Um all I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline said

"What are you two kids talking about." Damon said

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said

"I see, hey you know, Elena & Bonnie are finishing up the dishes, so why don't you go see if they need help." Damon said

"I don't do dishes." Caroline said

"For me." Damon said

"I don't think so." Caroline said

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon said

"You know what, in gonna go see if Elena needs my help." Caroline said

"Great." Damon said

Caroline leaves

"They are people Damon, she's not a puppet, she doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on whenever you want." Stefan said

"Sue she does, they all do, their whatever I want them to be, they're mine for the taking." Damon said

"You've had your fun, you used Caroline, you got to me & Elena, you've pissed off David, good for you, now it's time for you to go." Stefan said

"That's not a problem, because I've been invited in, I'll just keep back again & again, I do whatever I want." Damon said

"David's gonna make sure you won't ever be invited in, he might even have a chip placed in your head, like spike had done to him." Stefan said

"I like to see him try." Damon said

Jeremy teleported in

"Hey." Jeremy said

"Hello & you are." Damon said

"Elena's brother, Jeremy." Stefan said

"Elena I'm home, I'm going upstairs." Jeremy said

"Ok." Elena said

Elena's bedroom

"Tonight wasn't so bad, I had fun sorta, expect for the David Vs Damon & Caroline, I like to know what his issue is." Elena said

"He misses Lexie, she's up in the Arctic becoming Kryptonian atleast you kinda had fun." Stefan said

"Damon isn't that bad as you & David make him out to be." Elena said

Then she & Stefan start to make out, they start take off all their clothes, then she sees Damon & she wakes up, it's all a dream

Elena's room Next Day

Elena walks into her bedroom in nothing but a towel, she looks at cheerleading outfit

Salvatore Boarding house

Stefan is writing in her journal

"There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother, somewhere, I keep hoping, but how do I make him see it, how do I protect her." Stefan wrote down

Stefan gets up & goes over to his things & pulls out a necklace

Mystic Falls High School Friday night

"Ooh, look at you, you look hot in your jersey" Elena said

"What happened, no more cheerleading." Stefan said

"I quit, I'm a quitter." Elena said

"No, hey you're not a quitter, you suffered a great loss, you're not the same person, you should be looking ahead, you should be starting over, Ok, I hope you don't think this is weird, but I wanted to give you this." Stefan said

Stefan opens the case & pull out a locket

"It's beautiful." Elena said

"It's something that I've had forever & I never wanted to give it to anyone until now, I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for good luck." Stefan said

"Is that rose that I smell." Elena said

"No it's a herb, it's nice huh." Stefan said

"I love it." Elena said

Stefan helps her put it on

"I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team, it feels really good." Stefan said

"We're a pair, you quit, I start." Stefan said

"We're a work in progress, we'll figure it out." Stefan said

They kiss while David comes over

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Stefan about something." David said

"I'll be back soon." Stefan said

"Ok." Elena said

Stefan & David walk off & Elena turns around & bumps into Caroline

"How come you're not in your outfit." Caroline said

Football Field

The band is playing, everyone is cheering, Tanner is speaking on how their gonna win & how Stefan is gonna help, Tyler walks off where Vicki is, they talk until Tyler spots David & Jeremy, he walks over to them

"Well if it isn't the Gilbert brothers." Tyler said

"Go away." Jeremy said

"Make me." Tyler said

"Ignore him." David said

"Oh is the druggie & the idiot with the hero complex not gonna fight me, you Gilbert men are pussy." Tyler said

"That's it, nobody calls my family pussy's." Jeremy said

"I got this." David said

David puts on the blue Kryptonite ring & then punches Tyler, they got into it, then Tyler pulls out a pocket knife & slashes David's arm

"Ahhhhh." David screams

"Not all the mighty are you." Tyler said

Elena comes over

"Tyler what's wrong with you." Elena said

"I don't like your brothers or you for that matter for what you did to Matt." Tyler said

Stefan comes over

"Tyler would like a word with you." Stefan said

"Whatever." Tyler said

Tyler walks away

"You alright, did your powers fail." Elena said

"Nope." David said

David pulls off his ring & the wound heals

"I'm gonna head to the game, I'll see you guys later." Stefan said

Stefan walks away

Parking lot

Elena is at her car in the back getting something, she turns around & Damon is their

"You scared me, what are you doing here." Elena said

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon said

"Why is that." Elena said

"I needed a break, she talks more then I can listen." Damon said

"That could be a sign." Elena said

"Well she's awfully young." Damon said

"Not much younger than you are, what are you 21, 22." Elena said

"24, I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture, I think she'd drive me crazy again." Damon said

"Caroline does have annoying traits but we've been friends since first grade, so that means something to me." Elena said

"Duly noted, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, that's not my intention." Damon said

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning, David is right about you, you're a creepy stalker." Elena said

"HE'S WRONG, I'm not a stalker." Damon said

David super speeds over to Damon & pins him against Elena's car

"Get away from my sister, Lena are you alright." David said

"I'm fine, he's being a creepy stalker & being a ass." Elena said

"No I'm not, she's overreacting." Damon said

David whispers into Damon's ear

"Get away from my sister cause I will get my commando friends here & put a chip into your head or I will bring in Buffy to slay your fucking ass, do you understand, get lost." David said

David throws Damon onto the ground

"Get out of here." David said

Damon walks off

"You ok." David said

"I'm fine, you're always their for me when I need you." Elena said

"I'm your brother, it's my job to protect you, I just wish I was their to save mom & dad." David said

"They said it wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself, is that why you've been angry." Elena said

"No, I miss Lexie." David said

Other side of the school

Stefan & Matt are talking, Matt walks off, Damon comes out of the shadows

"Isn't that nice, Stefan joins a team, makes friends, it's all so lame." Damon said

"Not tonight, I'm done with you." Stefan said

"Btw nice trick with Elena, let me guess vervain in the necklace, I admit it was surprised, it's been a long time since anyone could resist my compulsion, Lana never could resist, so where did you get it." Damon said

"David." Stefan said

"Where did he get it." Damon said

"From Angel." Stefan said

"Aw good old Angelus always doing the right thing, I guess I could always suffuse Elena the old fashioned way cause I'm forever welcomed into her home." Damon said

"Not anymore, David had a friend do a protection spell to keep you out." Stefan said

"Why does he have to keep ruining my planes, first it was Lexie when I was in Smallville, now David, why can't I win." Damon said

"You're a dick & always will be, hey you better watch I heard theirs a slayer in town & she's out to get you." Stefan said

"She can't stop me, no one can." Damon said

"How about a slayer, couple hundred commandos, a alien & a chip in your head." Stefan said

"Nope." Damon said

"Salvatore, what the hell, we've got a game to play." Tanner said

Damon goes after Tanner & kills him

"No." Stefan said

"Anytime time, any place." Damon said

Damon walks away

Locker room

Tanner is MIA, I think he had to much to drink." Tyler said

"Don't talk to me, I'm pissed at you." Matt said

"What's your problem." Tyler said

"You're my problem, all right, your a bulky, a 12 year old bully, I'm sick of it, what was that about tonight, pulling a knife out on David Gilbert." Matt said

"David & Jeremy Gilbert are pricks, Jeremy is a druggie, David is a wannabe hero, Elena is a whore for dumping you." Tyler said

"I'm done with you." Matt said

Matt walks off & goes outside, he sees a deaf body Tanners body

"Somebody help." Matt said

About 30 minutes later, we see various cars from the Cornier to animal control, they are loading Tanners body, we see Bonnie watching, David walks over to her

"What happened." David said

"A animal attack killed Tanner." Bonnie said

"Bonnie look at the numbers." David said

Bonnie does, she sees 8,14 & 22

"No, please tell me that I'm Dreamin." Bonnie said

"Your not, Bonnie face it your a witch, deal with it, call my friend Willow, I've got to go." David said

David walks away

TBC


	5. Family Ties

Chapter 4: Family Ties

Stefan wakes up from a bad dream about Damon killing Elena

"Bad dream, do you know how easy it was to get into your head Just now, you really need some human blood, it might even the playing field, football reference, too soon." Damon said

Stefan speeds over & grabs a knife & flings it into Damon's chest, he pulls it out

"All right, I deserve that, but I just wanted to let you know, they caught they culprit, the animal responsible for killing tanner & all those people." Damon said

"What are you talking about." Stefan said

"A mountain lion, really big one, it attacked a hunter this morning, it's all over the news, deadly beast captured, all's well in Mystic Falls." Damon said

"Why could you cover your tracks." Stefan said

"I've decided to stay awhile, I'm having fun, here with you, Elena, David." Damon said

"You can't touch her now, plus David will be watching your every move, plus theirs a slayer in town." Stefan said

"True about David & the slayer, also the vervain keeps me out of her head, maybe that's not my target, believe or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion, some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm, my unflinching ability to listen to Blake Shelton." Damon said

Damon stabs Stefan in the gut

"This is John Vervato's, stupid move dude." Damon said

Stefan pulls the knife out as Damon walks away, Stefan pulls out his phone

Later on

Stefan is watching the news as he's writing in his journal

David enters

"Why is Damon covering his tracks." David said

"He's staying in town to get to Elena." Stefan said

"Like hell he will, don't worry Riley & his Team will be here soon & we got Jenna." David said

"Is that enough." Stefan said

"I hope so, Stefan you need more power to beat Damon, I know what happens if you feed on humans, you become a person called Ripper, what if you feed on a non human." David said

"Who." Stefan said

"Me, what if I give you my blood." David said

"Wouldn't I become like you." Stefan said

"No, I hope not, here's a power coin & a communatior." David said

David hands him a coin & a communicator

"Theirs nothing here." Stefan said

"Sure their is, just think of a red ranger, try the Red Zeo Ranger & say Zeo Ranger 5 Red." Stefan said

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red." Stefan said

Stefan morphs & powers down

"Cool." Stefan said

David's phone rings

Gilbert House

"Scum Ball, Scum Ball." Jenna said

"Who are you talking to." Elena said

"Him." Jenna said

"The news guy." Elena said

"Also known as Logan "scum" Fell, did your mother ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls." Jenna said

"No way, you & him, he's cute." Elena said

"He's not cute, theirs nothing cute about him, what are doing with that." Jenna said

"I got it from the safe deposit box, mom told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founders council for their heritage display." Elena said

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring." Jenna said

"Originally it was great great grandmas Mary's wedding ring." Elena said

"Nice stuff where did you find it." Jeremy said

"Moms deposit box & no you can't sell it for drug money." Elena said

"Never said I was, I just wanted to know what you are going to do with it." Jeremy said

"For the founders council display." Elena said

"Cool." Jeremy said

The doorbell rings

"I'll go see who it is." Jenna said

Jenna goes to answer it

"Hi, can I come in." Stefan said

"Damon's not here is he, where's David." Jenna said

"No Damon's doing who knows what, David got called away on League Business." Stefan said

"Come in then." Jenna said

Stefan walks in & Elena greets him & they start to kiss, Jenna walks away

"Hi" Elena said

Elena's Room

Stefan & Elena are kissing in her room, Stefan looks at the mirror his eyes turn black & they stop kissing.

"Are you ok." Elena said

"I'm good, sorry." Stefan said

"Maybe we should press pause." Elena said

"Yeah you're probably right, that was getting a bit." Stefan said

"Yeah." Elena said

"Yeah." Stefan said

"How do you look in a suit." Elena said

"I can pull it off." Stefan said

"How about tomorrow night, will you be my date to the founders party." Elena said

"They still do that." Stefan said

"Have you been to one before." Elena said

"When I was 6 & Damon was 10, Damon caused a problem, we got banned." Stefan said

"Well this year there's this heritage project, that meant a lot to my mom, she was really involved in the founders council & it was her favorite party, I know it sounds boring but." Elena said

"Sis it is boring, you have to dress up." David said

"What's wrong with a suit & tie." Elena said

"You know it's not me." David said

"I'll go, I would be honored to accompany you miss Gilbert." Stefan said

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Salvatore." Elena said

"You two make me sick, I wish Lexie was here." Elena said

"Can't Jor-El give her one day off or you can get Chloe or Lois to be your date." Elena said

"Maybe." David said

Caroline's Room

"No yellow, Jaundice, go for blue." Damon said

"I don't like the blue." Caroline said

"Well I do, if I'm gonna be your date." Damon said

"You cannot be my date, my mother is going to be there, she's a proud gun owner." Caroline said

"I went through a lot to make sure that this party wasn't canceled, it's very important that I be there, please take me." Damon said

"You should come to the founders party with me." Caroline said

"Not if you're wearing that dress, what's so special about this Bella, Edwards so whipped." Damon said

"You gotta read the first book, it won't make sence if you don't." Caroline said

"I miss Anne Rice & Laura Ingalls Wilder, they were so good." Damon said

"How come you don't sparkle." Caroline said

"I live in the real world where Vampires burn in the sun." Damon said

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline said

"I have a ring, protects me, end of story." Damon said

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire." Caroline said

"It's more complicated than that, you have to feed on my blood, then, then die, then feed on a human, it's a whole ordeal, this book has it all wrong." Damon said

Damon pulls Caroline into her bed & starts to make out with her.

"You can be very sweet when you wanna be." Caroline said

"Yes, I can be sweet." Damon said

"Are you gonna kill me." Caroline said

"Soon, but not yet." Damon said

"Why not." Caroline said

"Because there's something I need you to do for me." Damon said

"Anything." Caroline said

"How good are you at getting that nose of yours, where it doesn't belong." Damon said

"Oh I'm excellent." Caroline said

"Good." Damon said

The grill

Vicki is finishing serving the lock woods, Tyler gave her the cold shower as Bonnie & Caroline walking in

"You're taking Damon to the founders party, what about me." Bonnie said

"Go with Elena." Carline said

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie said

"Then ask David unless he's taking his wife, you know I've never seen it." Caroline said

"She works for Oliver Queen, she'll be here soon, you still have a crush on him." Bonnie said

"Yes" Caroline said

"What about your mom, is she ok with you bringing Damon." Bonnie said

"I'm suppose to care why." Caroline said

"He's older, he's dangerous, he rapped a friend of David's when Damon was in Smallville." Bonnie said

"It was a miss understanding, Damon said that Lana Lang had a few screws loose cause she lost her parents at a young age." Caroline said

"Do whatever you want." Bonnie said

"I Will." Caroline said

"Good." Bonnie said

"Damon's not Dangerous, he's just has a lot of issues with his brother, you know Like major deep rooted drama." Caroline said

"Like." Bonnie said

"I can't say." Caroline said

Moving on to Vicki & Tyler

"So what are you gonna bye me." Tyler said

"Oh about some class, oh now that your parents are gone, we can be close now." Vicki said

"What's that suppose to mean." Tyler said

"You treat me like trash, I'm sick of it." Vicki said

"I don't think your trash." Tyler said

"Really, then who are you taking to the founders party." Vicki said

"Vicki Donovan, do you want me to ask you to the founders party." Tyler said

"No, it will be stupid & Lame." Vicki said

"True, but it'll be less lame if you're there." Tyler said

Tyler walks away

"That was the saddest thing I've ever seen, you had to beg him to take you, so you figure if you dress like a lady, his family will like you, news flash your a whore who I should have never had sex with." Jeremy said

"Who are you taking." Vicki said

"David is setting me up with a friend he met in Ohio, her name is Dawn Summers." Jeremy said

"Good for you." Vicki said

Vicki walks away as David walks up & sits

Salvatore Boarding House

Zach walks in & sees Damon said

"Didn't know you were here." Zach said

"Going through Stefan's homework, boy this country has gotten stupid over the last 100 years, why he wants to go to high school is beyond me, in the 70's, he went Ivy League Harvard, I understand, actually no I didn't get that either, go ahead purge, get it out, what's on your mind." Damon said

"Why are you Damon." Zach said

"To spend time with you Zach, Family's important." Damon said

"I know you, you always have a motive, so tell me what is it this time." Zach said

Damon speeds over & grabs Zach's Throat

"You are in no position to question me." Damon said

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach said

"This is not upset Zach." Damon said

Then out of nowhere Damon got blasted & he let go of Zach

"I see that David gave you ranger powers, I see that your trying to even the playing field, well see ya." Damon said

Damon walks away as Stefan walks away

"Are you ok." Stefan said

"No I'm not & neither are you, how many have to die before you see that." Zach said

"I see that all right." Stefan said

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it." Zach said

"I am now with the rangers powers, also David has special commando's soon arriving." Stefan said

"Good, also The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand." Zach said

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What" Stefan said

Zach walks away as Stefan follows

The cellar

They walk down, Zach opens a door

"You've been growing it." Stefan said

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it." Zach said

"But you're telling me. Why" Stefan said

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him." Zach said

Stefan Phone Rings

Gilbert House

The door bell rings, Jeremy answers it

"What do you want." Jeremy said

"I'm here to pick something up for my mom, it's for the founders party display." Tyler said

"I have it right here, Tyler please be careful with it." Elena said

"If you don't, you will have David to answer it." Jeremy said

"Will you to get along." Elena said

"Would it make a difference if I told you, that I liked Vicki." Tyler said

"I don't care, you can have Vicki, I have someone who I'm taking." Jeremy said

"Who your blowup doll." Tyler said

"No me, I'm Dawn Summers, do your Tyler Lockwood, your not much to look at, infact your perfect for that Vicki girl, so bye." Dawn said

Dawn shuts the door

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Jeremy said

"Go get ready & I fill the same." Dawn said

Dawn walks up the stairs

Elena's Room

Elena & Dawn enter Elena's room

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie said

"I'll go with Naughty vixen." Dawn said

"Can't we just mix the two." Elena said

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish." Bonnie said

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"I bet it's juicy." Dawn said

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena said

"It's just that Stefan has interesting back story." Bonnie said

"Is that all." Dawn said

"Uh-Huh." Elena said

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine" Bonnie said

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena said

"You can't always believe a guy with mental problems, Buffy dated a lot of those kind of guys." Dawn said

"Forget what I said." Bonnie said

"Bonnie it's none of my business lets drop it." Elena said

"Ok." Bonnie said

Salvatore Boarding house

"Do they still wear ties at this thing" Damon said

"Why are you even going" Stefan said

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember" Damon said

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan said

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink." Damon said

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life" Stefan said

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think" Damon said

Gilbert House

Bonnie, Dawn & Elena are getting ready when the phone rings

"Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." Elena said

"What's wrong" Bonnie said

"Oh boy." Dawn said

Elena walks into Jeremy & David's room as their changing

"Where is it." Elena said

"Where's what & were changing here." Jeremy said

"I don't care, the watch." Elena said

"What watch." Jeremy said

"The Gilbert watch, I know I put it in the box to give to Ms. Lockwood, she called & said it wasn't their, so where is it, did you sell it for pot." Elena said

"No, maybe Tyler stole it." Jeremy said

"Enough, I took it." David said

"Why." Elena said

"Because it was made my Jonathan Gilbert, he made it to locate my kind & kill it, it give will give out a ringing sound that will make my heart stop, if they figure it out, I'm dead." David said

"We didn't know, how sure are you." Elena said

"My ship came with a journal that said that, you can't give them the watch." David said

"I have to, mom made a promise." Elena said

"Then you don't care about me at all, Bonnie I'm sorry I can't take you, I have to leave town." David said

David super speeds away

"Way to go Elena, you drive him away, probably for good." Jeremy said

Salvatore Boarding House

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon said

"Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager Has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said

You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her." Damon said

"My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know." Stefan said

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh" Damon said

Damon smells the drink and discovers it's spiked with vervain. He dumps the drink on the floor.

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do" Damon said

Damon walks away

"You'll be out of my hair soon enough." Stefan said

Lockwood Mansion

Everyone is standing outside Tyler & Vicki arrive

"Uh, let's go this way." Tyler said

"Why" Vicki said

"Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back." Tyler said

Salvatore Boarding House

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work" Zach said

"I wasn't counting on it." Stefan said

"You knew it would fail" Zach said

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon." Stefan said

"I doubled what I put in the scotch." Zach said

David walks in

"So did plan a work." David said

"No, he figured it out, so it's on to plan B." Stefan said

"What is Plan B." Zach said

"Calling in the troops, Riley & his team are waiting near by to capture Damon, their gonna plan a chip in his head to control him & a tracking chip." David said

David's phone rings, he looks at it, it's Elena, he presses ignore

"Who was it." Stefan said

"Elena, we got into a fight, so I'm not talking to her, she took the watch away from me, I told her it would kill me." David said

Gilbert House

Elena walks into Jeremy's room, him & Dawn are playing Video games

"Why aren't you going." Elena said

"Why should I, David's not going since you chased him off cause you don't care that the watch can kill him, so go & have fun." Jeremy said

"I thought you were cool, but since family doesn't mean shit to you, you can leave." Dawn said

Elena puts the watch on his desk

"I do care that this is a weapon that can kill him or Clark, so Mrs. Lockwood can deal with it." Elena said

"Thanks." Jeremy said

Lockwood Mansion

"Caroline! You look smashing." Mrs. Lockwood

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." Caroline said

"Oh, well, come on in." Mrs. Lockwood

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon said

"Well, enjoy." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Let's get a drink." Damon said

"Wait here." Caroline said

Caroline goes to talk to her mother.

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this." Caroline said

"I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me" Sheriff Forbes said

"Just some guy." Caroline said

"He's a little old for you, don't you think." Sheriff Forbes

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that." Caroline said

Elena and Stefan arrive.

"Hi, Mayor Lockwood." Elena said

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in, Elena your brother David arrived 10 secs ago." Mr. Lockwood

"I guess he decided to come." Elena said

"Thank you." Stefan said

"Where's your dad" Sheriff Forbes said

"Memphis." Caroline said

"Good." Sheriff Forbes

"With Steven." Caroline said

Stefan kisses Elena on the cheek. Damon watches them, looking slightly jealous, David walks up to him

"Jealous aren't we, Stefan is better for her then you, your a nut job waiting to snap, I'll be here to kill you myself." David said

"I like to see you try." Damon said

"Oh I will." David said

David walks away & texts Riley to be on standby

Elena is looking at her parent's wedding rings. Stefan comes up behind her.

"Your parents" Stefan said

"There's a lot of history here." Elena said

Jenna takes a glass of wine from a butler.

"Jenna." Logan said

"Hello Logan." Jenna said

"It's good to see you." Logan said

"I thought I might see you here." Jenna said

"You knew it." Logan said

"I dreaded." Jenna said

"But were secretely hoping." Logan said

"And now that I have." Jenna said

"Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell." Logan said

David comes over

"Is this asshole bothering you." David said

"Not really, Logan you remember my nephew David."

"Little David, wow you've grown, any ladies in your life." Logan said

"I'm married to a wonderful girl named Lexie." David said

"Where is she, I would love to meet her." Logan said

"She's a nurse in Smallville Kansas, she's getting a transfer." David said

"Smallville, meteor capital, so why did you leave town, I didn't see you at your parents funeral." Logan said

"I went looking for my birth parents, their dead, I found my real brother, well my twin, that's where I met Lexie, I couldn't make it to the funeral, not that it's any of your business." David said

"So did you do any traveling, you were gone for 5 years." Logan said

"Logan leave him alone." Jenna said

"I just want to know." Logan said

"Beat it ass wipe, before I tell the town that their tax dollars go for a secret town council that's after Vampires, so get lost, asswipe." David said

Logan walks away

"Thank you." Jenna said

Elena is reading the first registry.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore." Elena said

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon said

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena said

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline said

"Mm-Mmm." Damon said

"Could I just borrow your date or I can find David, he got Sexy in 5 years." Caroline said

"Oh, uh." Elena said

"I don't really dance." Stefan said

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon said

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena" Caroline said

"It's up to Stefan." Elena said

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an anwser." Caroline said

Caroline takes Stefan out to dance.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon said

"For what" Elena said

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon said

"Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he" Stefan said

"Now why would he do that" Caroline said

"Would you like one" Stefan said

Stefan grabs a glass of champagne for himself and Caroline.

"Thank you." Stefan said

Ok, just tell me if you see my mom." Caroline said

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here." Damon said

"The battle of willow creek." Elena said

"Right." Damon said

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena said

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon said

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save" Elena said

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman" Damon said

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out." Elena said

"I hope so, too." Damon said

Vicki and Tyler on a bench, away from the party.

"So you want to dance." Vicki said

"Me dancing? Not pretty." Tyler said

"Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing." Vicki said

"Yeah, if you like living in a museum." Tyler said

"Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks." Vicki said

"I don't care about what they think." Tyler said

"Great. Let's go say hi." Vicki said

"Knock it off, vick." Tyler said

"Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right." Vicki said

"Vicki, I swear." Tyler said

"What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic." Vicki said

"Let go" Tyler said

"Tyler... We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister." Mrs. Lockwood

"Yes, ma'm." Vicki said

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father." Mrs. Lockwood

"Well, that's ok, Mrs Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night." Vicki said

"That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." Mrs. Lockwood

Bonnie is sitting at a table. A candle goes out. She looks at it and it re-ignites. Bonnie blows it out, David comes over

"I'm sorry Bonnie for ditching you." David said

"It's alright, I'm use to being not important in my friends lives." Bonnie said

"You are important, sometimes Elena can be a little Selfish, Well not as much as Caroline, what's with the coldness between Her & her mother." David said

"It's because Mr. Forbes is gay, Caroline is just acting out." Bonnie said

"Here I have a present for you." David said

David passes a box to Bonnie, she opens it

"A watch & a coin." Bonnie said

"It's a communicator & a power coin, your the yellow ranger." David said

David gets a text message

"I'll be right back." David said

David walks away

Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline

"What'd we miss" Damon said

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon." Stefan said

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon said

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you" Elena said

"Absolutely." Stefan said

Stefan takes Elena out to the dance floor.

"They look so cute together." Caroline said

"Don't talk, please." Damon said

Back on the dance floor. Stefan and Elena are still dancing.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan said

"No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine." Elena said

"Hmm." Stefan said

So tell me about her. What happened." Elena said

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stefan said

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same." Elena said

"I know. Thank you." Stefan said

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me." Stefan said

They stop dancing.

"Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena." Stefan said

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine." Elena said

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it." Stefan said

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." Elena said

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me." Stefan said

"Well, then I guess it's working." Elena said

Elena walks away. Damon and Stefan look at each other, then David walks up

"Nice going, so when is plan B going into effect, Riley & the team are waiting." David said

"Give it time." Stefan said

"When he goes down, you stay here & I'll deal with him." David said

"Sure." Stefan said

Bonnie and Elena are inside, eating ice cream.

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena said

"Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Mrs. Lockwood

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." Elena said

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." Mrs. Lockwood

"Ok." Elena said

Damon walks upstairs. Caroline follows him.

"Where have you been" Caroline said

"Ah. Looking for you." Damon said

"Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes." Caroline said

"Ok, just a minute. Stand right...there." Damon said

Damon starts searching through the collection.

"Um, you're not supposed to touch. What is that" Caroline

Damon finds what he is looking for.

"A very important crystal." Damon said

"Well, how did you know that it was there" Caroline said

"Because I put it there." Damon said

"When." Caroline said

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you." Damon said

"Well, what's it for" Caroline said

"Never you mind." Damon said

"Well, you can't just steal it." Caroline said

"It's not stealing if it's mine. Come on." Damon said

"Well." Caroline said

Over at the bar

David is getting a drink when Logan comes over

"I know your a alien." Logan said

"So what do you want a award, Dick." David said

"No I want the Gilbert Watch, we are dealing with the return of Vampires." Logan said

"I'm gonna deal with them on my own without killing them." David said

"How." Logan said

"By placing chips in their heads, if they attack humans, the chip will active a power wave of pain, they won't be feeding on humans, ever heard of Sunnydale." David said

"Yes, it sank into a sink hole, has this Chip been tested." Logan said

"Sunnydale sat on a thing called a hellmouth, a hotbed for supernatural activity, Vampires, Demons & other things were their, their was a vampire named William the bloody aka spike who got a chip in his head, he stopped hurting humans, I also have the aid of Commando's who can detect Vampires." David said

"I see, what's a Vampire Slayer." Logan said

"Theirs one girl in every generation that's becomes the Slayer, she will fight the dark forces, but now theirs thousand." David said

"Ok." Logan said

"I would like a meeting with the council, I will lend a hand with the problem, if they agree, so what do you say." David said

"I'll ask them, how do I contact you." Logan said

"Here's my card." David said

David hands over his card

"Remember I'm the only Gilbert who knows minus Jenna, I don't want her involved in this." David said

"Sure." Logan said

David walks away

Living room

"Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen." Mrs. Lockwood

"Bitch." Bonnie said

Bonnie looks at a candle and tries to light it but turns away. She starts to leave but turns back around and sees that all the candles have lit up.

Woman's Bathroom

Elena enters the powder room. Caroline is there.

"Hey." Elena said

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan" Caroline said

"Great. Just great." Elena said

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes." Caroline said

Elena looks at Caroline's neck and sees something.

"What is that" Elena said

Hmm." Caroline said

Elena tries to lift her scarf up.

"Don't." Caroline said

Elena lifts her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened." Elena said

"Nothing, ok." Caroline said

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you." Elena said

"No, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me." Caroline said

Elena pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back.

"Did Damon hurt you" Elena said

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, Elena." Caroline said

Outside

Elena walks outside and sees Damon. She pushes him.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her or I will David to kick your ass." Elena said

Elena walks to where Stefan is

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon." Elena said

"What did he do." Stefan said

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised." Elena said

"Um... I'm handling it." Stefan said

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." Elena said

"Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand." Stefan said

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me." Elena said

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan said

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." Elena said

Stefan sees Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard, Stefan sees the commandos & David following them

"Everything will be fine I promise, Damon will be out of our lives soon." Stefan said

Gilbert House

The doorbell rings, Jeremy looks to see who it is

"Who is it." Dawn said

"Vicki, I don't want nothing to do with her." Jeremy said

"I'll take care of it." Dawn said

Dawn takes off her shirt & shorts & opens the door

"May I help you." Dawn said

"Who the hell are you, where's Jeremy." Vicki said

"I'm Dawn, Jeremy's new girlfriend, so your Vicki, I don't see much, anyways Jeremy is in bed sleeping, we had a good night." Dawn said

"Bitch, Jeremy is mine." Vicki said

"Honey, far as I'm concerned your nothing to him, go be with Tyler Lockwood, see ya sweetie." Dawn said

Dawn shuts the door

"Thanks." Jeremy said

"No problem." Dawn said

Founders Party Back Yard

Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. She turns her around to face him.

"Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline said

Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you." Damon said

"I swear I didn't say." Caroline said

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now." Damon said

He bites her. But they both fall to the ground.

"What the hell." Damon said

"You so fell my trap, now say goodbye to the life you once knew, cause you won't be hurting anyone ever again, take him away, but first" David said

David kicks Damon in the face

"What about her." Riley said

"We'll take her to the lab & I'll take her to my office & deal with it, David said

Riley & his team take Damon away

"Caroline where are you." Elena said

"Crap." David said

David picks up Caroline as speeds away

Lockwood mansion

"Thank you for staying so late." Mr. Lockwood

"Did you get the Gilbert watch" Sheriff Forbes

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Mrs. Lockwood

"We don't need the watch." Logan said

"What do you mean we don't need the watch." Mr. Lockwood

"David Gilbert knows a team of commando's who can capture the Vampires & place chips in their head to keep them from hurting human's, the chip is placed on the brain & when they attack a human, it gives them pain, ever heard of Sunnydale." Logan said

"Well of course, it fell into a sink hole in 2003, before that their death rate was high." Mrs. Lockwood said

"The town was invested with Vampires, Demons, Werewolf's & it sat on a hellmouth a hot bed for the supernatural activity." Logan said

"So did these Commando's stop the Vampires." Sheriff Forbes said

"No at first it was Slayer who kills the supernatural creatures, then the commando's came & they teamed up with the Slayer, so shall I call David Gilbert a call." Logan said

"I would rather use the watch, but seeing them in pain is better, so call him." Mr. Lockwood said

TBA


	6. You're Undead To Me

**Chapter 5: You're Undead To Me**

Unknown Location

Damon wakes up strapped to a table

"Why can't I move." Damon said

"Because he mad sure you won't be able to escape." David said

"You did this to me & you made sure that your boys tied you up." Damon said

"No I didn't, a few years ago me & Clark were dealing with Phantoms, their was two that copied our DNA, I thought I defeated it, but after you used that Kryptonite episode, I was still weak & he grabbed me, he must have grabbed Lexie before she went to become Kryptonian, I may not like you, but I would never thought of doing this." David said

"Sure, you never planned to put a chip in my head to stop me from eating people." Damon said

"Nope, I just wanted you to leave Elena alone." David said

"How's Lexie Hanging, not that I care." Damon said

"She's not doing well, she hasn't had blood, so she's doing whatever Vampires do when they don't have blood." David said

"She's desiccate, and mummify. She's gonna be A living corpse, how can we get out of here & how is he controlling them." Damon said

"I have enough power to break out, that machine is controlling them, I have morph & blast it." David said

David lifted himself up & broke free & broke Lexie's bounds & put on his Kryptonite ring & used a knife to cut his hand

"Come on sweetie you gotta drink." David said

Lexie starts to until the color returns & she sits up

"You ok." David said

David takes off the the ring

"The question is are you." Lexie said

"Fine now." Damon said

"This is all good & sappy what about me." Damon said

"Help him while I destroy the machine, Magna Power." David said

David morphs into the Magna Defender as Riley & his commandos enter

"Stop right their." Riley said

"What do you say we team up & kick these idiots until David destroys the device." Lexie said

"Why not, but I do have a chip in my head." Damon said

Lexie & Damon deal with the commandos while David blows up the device & they return to normal

"Power Down." David said

"What happened." Riley said

"My evil doppelgänger took over my life, he mind controlled you through that device, he made you capture Damon & put a chip in his head." David said

"If I have this so called chip then way didn't it hurt when I kicked these guys ass." Damon said

"Don't know, can you guys check." David said

"Sure." Riley said

"Lexie go to watchtower & tell Chloe & get your strength back." David said

Lexie teleports away

"Where's my ring." Damon said

"He has it, I saw him wearing it." Riley said

David super speeds away

Gilbert House

Elena walks into the bathroom & sees Dawn

"Hey Elena, don't worry I slept on the couch, Jenna said it was alright." Dawn said

"Just as long as you treat my brother right." Elena said

"I will." Dawn said

"How old are you." Elena said

"21." Dawn said

"Jeremy is 15, just don't do anything stupid." Elena said

"I won't." Dawn said

Dawn walks out as does Elena

Jeremy's Bedroom

Dawn walks in

"What happened." Jeremy said

"You're sister walked in on me, don't worry I told her I slept on the couch." Dawn said

"Which you did, David never came home, he's been acting weird, once when he was in the bathroom, his fave turned to stone." Jeremy said

"Oh no he's back." Dawn said

"Who." Jeremy said

"Bizarro David, he's a evil version of David, he once was a phantom, but he copied David's DNA, this is bad, let's go." Dawn said

Dawn & Jeremy walk out

Salvatore Boarding house

"Have you heard from Your friend David about Damon." Zach said

"No, I'm sure he's busy dealing Damon, why are your bags packed." Stefan said

"I'm leaving town, I'm going to California, I've had enough of this town." Zach said

"Oh." Stefan said

Bizarro walks in

"Hello." Bizzaro said

"Is everything ok, did Damon give you any trouble." Stefan said

"Not at all." Bizzaro said

His face turns to stone

"You're not David are you." Stefan said

"You catch on Fast, no I'm his Doppelgänger, I'm David but a little more Bizarre , I'm everything that's he's not, don't worry he's fine, he's locked up with your brother & Lexie who should be dead soon." Bizzaro said

"You hurt Lexie you won't be alive to get away with it." Stefan said

"Whatever, if you see Elena at School tell her that I will get her, so get lost, your death will come soon, go before I kill your uncle." Bizarro said

"Go." Zach said

Stefan leaves

Gilbert House The kitchen

"Did you know that Dawn stayed the night." Elena said

"Yes Elena, Dawn is a good kid, she lost her mom to brain cancer & their father doesn't give a damn, she stayed on the couch." Jenna said

"Do you know Dawns Sister." Elena said

"No, what David told me." Jenna said

Dawn & Jeremy enter the kitchen

"We got a problem." Jeremy said

"What kind." Jenna said

"Well David isn't David, you see a couple of years ago when David was in Smallville, he & Clark got trapped in a place called the phantom zone, when they escaped they brought phantoms with them, in the end two phantoms were left these phantoms copied Clark & David's DNA, they thought they beat them, but they keep coming back, I have to call Clark to let him know." Dawn said

"So where is our David." Elena said

"I'm right here." David said

"How do we really know it's you." Dawn said

"Willow gave me this special weapon to defeat him if he ever came back." David said

"Yep our David." Dawn said

"Where were you." Elena said

"Locked in a lab along with Lexie & Damon, where is my doppelgänger." David said

"At the boarding house holding Zach hostage, is Damon safe." Stefan said

"Yes, what does he want." David said

"Elena." Stefan said

"Say what." Elena said

Caroline's Room

"I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." Caroline said

"Why would you do that." Bonnie said

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle." Caroline said

Um... Nothing. What's this." Bonnie

Bonnie sees the crystal.

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now." Caroline said

"It's ugly." Bonnie said

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline said

Salvatore Boarding house

"What do you want with Elena Gilbert." Zach said

"My employer wants her to break a curse, what Klaus gets he wants, but if I don't hurry, My doppelgänger will destroy me well at least try, he's tried before but never succeed, he don't be able to escape I've made sure that him, Lexie & Damon won't be able to, if they do they die." Bizarro said

"You are truly no David Gilbert." Zach said

"No I'm not." Bizzaro said

Damon enters

"Get away from him." Damon said

"You escaped, that means." Bizzaro said

"That David & Lexie did to yes, also your mind control is gone over Riley & that chip in my head is gone." Damon said

"Damn it, your ruining my plans, oh well, I have my safety net right here." Bizzaro said

Bizzaro picks Zach up by his neck & snaps it

"Well see ya." Bizarro said

Bizzaro super speeds away

Gilbert House

"Why would your psycho clone want me for." Elena said

"I don't know, he never clued me on his plans, but I'm getting that weapon to stop him for good." David said

"What should I do." Elena said

"Go to school act like everything is normal, let Bonnie know what's going on." David said

David walks away & Stefan follows him

David's Room

David walks into his room

"How's Lexie." Stefan said

"Well being strapped to a table for 6 weeks made her old & crusty, I had to feed her my blood, I had her teleport to watchtower to get a checkup." David said

"Lexie never feed on humans, she's gonna want more of your blood." Stefan said

"I get it, I had no choice, I wasn't gonna let my wife die, just because you become a monster doesn't mean she will, I get it she's a vampire, but give me a break, I've been gone for 6 weeks & my evil clone wants Elena for his sick game." David said

David opens the floor boards & lifts out a safe & types in his combination & pulls out a weapon.

"What does that do." Stefan said

"Gets rid of him for good." David said

Stefan's phone rings

"Hello, what do you want Damon, Fine, he wants to talk to you." Stefan said

"What Damon." David said

"Your Evil doppelgänger snapped Zach's neck, not like I care but still." Damon said

"I'll take care of him goodbye." David said

"Get my ring back." Damon said

David hangs up

"What happened." Stefan said

"He killed Zach, this just got personal." David said

David walks out of his room as well as Stefan

Elena comes out of the bathroom

"Stefan, Damon & Lexie are Vampires, what else is he hiding." Elena said

Mystic Falls High School

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline said

"We'll be there Caroline." Elena said

"Ok, when you see Stefan let him know, maybe I can get Damon to do it." Caroline said

Caroline walks away

"So David has a evil clone that's been under our noses for 6 Weeks, how did we not notice this," Bonnie said

"I don't know, but I overheard that the fake David killed Zach Salvatore & fake David wants me for some reason." Elena said

"Ew cross." Bonnie said

"No kidding." Elena said

Stefan walks up

"Hey." Stefan said

"Hey, how are you feeling about fake David snapping your uncles neck." Elena said

"I'm mad, but David will get rid of Fake David, do you want to meet me the grill 4." Stefan said

"Sure." Elena said

The woods

David is in the Woods looking for Bizzaro.

"Come on out you coward." David said

"Well I see your still alive, pity." Bizzaro said

"Why are you after my sister." David said

"My employer wants her, she reminds him of a great love, so I have to deliver, so hand her over." Bizzaro said

"Nope, why did you kill Zachary Salvatore." David said

"Felt like it, I want a battle at 2 PM tomorrow, my battle armor vs your ranger powers." Bizzaro said

"Fine, give me Damon's Ring." David said

"No, it's keeping me from getting all stony & keeps you from killing me, so their." Bizzaro said

Bizzaro super speeds away

Mystic Grill

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan" Elena said

"Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break." Matt said

Salvatore Boarding House

David walks in

"Ever heard of knocking." Damon said

"Not in the mood." David said

"Did you get my ring back." Damon said

"No, he won't give it back, he said it keeps his face from turning to stone in the sun & won't be able to kill him." David said

"I can't leave the house until night time, thanks a lot." Damon said

Stefan walks in

"So did he say what he wants Elena." Stefan said

"He was hired by somebody to take Elena cause she reminds him of a great love, i wonder if told Zach his name." David said

"Too bad he's dead." Damon said

"You hash it out I have to go meet Elena at the grill." Stefan said

Stefan walks away

David goes pours himself bourbon.

"Didn't your mother teach you to ask." Damon said

"She's dead, which I'm sure you had something to do with." David said

"I wasn't even in town." Damon said

"Sure." David said

David pours himself another

The Grill

"So Vicki & Jeremy will never happen again." Matt said

"Nope, he's with a girl named Dawn Summers, she's good for him." Elena said

"How does David know her." Matt said

"From his travels, my brother hasn't said much about the people he met." Elena said

"Have you even seen his wife." Matt said

"At the will reading, she's trying to get transferred to a job here." Elena said

"Good luck with that." Matt said

"Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy." Elena said

"Why? what's he done." Matt said

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more." Elena said

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk." Matt said

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really." Elena said

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt said

"So you think I'm just being paranoid." Elena said

"I think you should talk to him." Matt said

Stefan appears.

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late." Stefan said

"Why are you late." Elena said

"David stopped by, when I left he & Damon were getting into it." Stefan said

"You didn't stop them." Elena said

"They need to hash it out & get over whatever their fighting about." Stefan said

"I guess." Elena said

Then she shoots more pool

"Did I do something wrong." Stefan said

"I'm sick of the secrets, you won't tell me anything, I'm sick of David keeping things from me, I over heard your little secret on what you, Damon & Lexie are." Elena said

Stefan doesn't say anything as a old man walks up

"I know you. My God." Old man said

"I'm sorry" Stefan said

"I know you. How can it be" Old Man said

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan said

"You haven't aged a day." Old Man said

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok." Stefan said

Stefan starts pushing Elena towards the door. She stops.

"Wait, what was that" Elena said

"I-I don't know. uh, nothing." Stefan said

"Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." Elena said

Elena leaves as David walks in

"What did you do now." David said

"A guy from the time I was here in the 50's saw me, I'm gonna have to compel him." Stefan said

"I'll handle it, you go make it up to Elena." David said

Stefan's leaves as David puts on sunglasses & pulls out a device & walks up to the old man

"Excuse me sir." David said

"Yes." Old man said

Their was a flash

"You will forget that you saw Stefan Salvatore, you will go home." David said

The old man walks away

Elena's Room

Elena is writing in her diarty.)

I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you." Elena said

Lockwood Mansion

The doorbell rings, Mrs. Lockwood Answers

"Aw David Come in." Mrs. Lockwood said

David walks in

"The council would like to discuss the capture of the Vampire the terrorized the town & your powers." Mrs. Lockwood

"Powers, what powers, I'm just a 22 yr old." David said

"David you told us that your from a dead planet." Logan said

"Yes I am, but you see I didn't tell you this, it was my evil clone who took 6 weeks away from me." David said

"You expect us to believe this, you gave us the Gilbert watch to track Vampires." Sheriff Forbes said

David puts on the sunglasses & pulls out the Neuralyzer & it flashes

"You will forget that I'm a alien, now turn around

They did & David is gone

Elena's House

Elena is in her bedroom. Jeremy walks in.

"You ok" Jeremy said

"Not really, I'm scared that Bizzaro David is gonna get me, he's no David, where's Dawn." Elena said

"She's went home for the day, don't worry David will defeat him, go downstairs & get something to eat." Jeremy said

"Sure, why not." Elena said

Elena walks down the stairs

"Stefan? What are you doing here" Elena said

"Dinner. Jeremy & David told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." Stefan said

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish."  
Elena said

"You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine." Stefan said

"Stefan." Elena said

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss." Stefan said

Other room

David walks in

"What are you doing." David said

"Listening to Stefan & Elena talking." Jeremy said

"Give them some privacy, let them work it out." David said

"Fine, did you deal with your Bizzaro self," Jeremy said

"Tomorrow." David said

The kitchen

"I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again." Stefan said

Here, let me.." Elena said

Elena takes up the chopping of the garlic.

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie, Toby Keith, Keith Urban, Brooks & Dunn, Trace Adkins, Blake Shelton, Miranda Lambert I also like Bon Jovi." Stefan said

"So does Lexie." David shouts  
Elena smirks.

"Super Hearing." Stefan said

Elena nods

"I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too." Elena said

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." Stefan said

Elena cuts her finger with the knife.

"Ow! Ahh." Elena said

"You ok? um." Stefan said

"Yeah. Think so." Elena said

Elena goes to the sink to wash off her hand. She looks in the window and sees Stefan's face transforming.

"Your face." Elena said

"I-I, uh, I think I got something in my eye." Stefan said

"Stefan. Hey. Stefan! Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations." Elena said

"Part of your charm." Stefan said

Stefan hesitates to kiss Elena. Elena kisses him first though.

The Commando Location

"What's going on." Riley said

"Well Bizzaro broke in & took Drusilla, now she's loose probably in mystic falls." Harper said

"Great." Riley said

"Couldn't we call David." Sam said

"No, if something happens then I will." Riley said

The woods

"Why did you set me free." Drusilla said

Bizzaro grabs Drusilla & kisses her

"That's why darling, Your pretty, Spike was beneath you." Bizzaro said

"Spike is all human now, the stars are happy now, they see a death." Drusilla said

"Shut up." Bizzaro said

They start making out

Mystic Falls High School

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline said

"No we are not." Elena said

Stefan arrives.

"Hi." Stefan said

"Hey" Elena said

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline said

"Did we just get scolded" Stefan said

"And judged, yeah." Elena said

"Wow." Stefan said

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena said

"I think you have to go first." Stefan said

"Ok." Elena said

Elena pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off. Stefan helps her.)

"Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh." Elena said

"I disagree." Stefan said

They kiss.

"uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie said

"I'm just observing." Matt said

"Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. this one's yours." Bonnie said

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." Tiki said

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie said

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki said

Bonnie uses her powers to splash water on Tiki.

"Whoa! What the hell." Tiki said

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt said

"All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." Logan said

The woods

David is in the woods when Bizzaro shows up in battle armor

"I see you showed up, big mistake." Bizzaro said

"Give me Damon's Ring." David said

"No, let's fight." Bizzaro said

"Fine, white ranger Dino power." David said

Then they started to fight.

Salvatore Boarding house

Their was a knock on they door

"Whoever it is, go away." Damon said

Then the person opens the door

"I said go away, oh it's you, I thought you died." Damon said

"Damon that is no way to talk to your mother." Lara said

"Last time I saw you was 1986 with a blonde girl & you were pregnant with my twin brothers." Damon said

"Yes, I believe you almost turned his ex & used Kryptonite on the other." Lara said

"Wait, Clark Kent & David Gilbert were the Twins." Damon said

"Yes sweetie, also Isobel was your sister & you killed her, sweetie why." Lara said

"I didn't know, I have a question, who is your mother." Damon said

"I believe you know her as Katharine pierce." Lara said

"You mean I fucked my own grandmother, that's wrong, so what do you want mother." Damon said

"I want you to tell David to get my diary & discover that you, Stefan & David, Clark are siblings." Lara said

"I'm not a good person you know, I'm selfish, I don't like David or Clark, for a 541 year old Kryptoian, you are sure stupid." Damon said

"Sweetie, do it, it's time for my boys to get along, I am your mother & I know best, so make amends with Stefan, David & Clark, Clark was doing what was best For Lana, David just don't know the facts, Stefan was no saint, he pretended to be Lucas Luthor a year before you were hired by Lionel." Lara said

"You keeping tabs on us." Damon said

"Your my children would you expect any different." Lara said

Mystic falls high school

"You're getting soap in that." Elena said

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan said

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it." Elena said

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Stefan said

"Hmm. What's the stone." Elena said

"It's called lapis lazuli." Stefan said

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag." Elena said

"No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though." Stefan said

"Ok. I'm gonna get some towels." Elena said

"Ok." Stefan said

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena said

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." Caroline said

Then all of a sudden Bizzaro came out of the woods & grabbed Caroline

"Let me go." Caroline said

Then David came as the white Dino ranger

"Let her go." David said

"No, I will not let the lovely Caroline go." Bizzaro said

Bonnie, Elena & Stefan go to a corner

"We should help David right." Bonnie said

"Yes, he's using the Dino Ranger powers." Elena said

Then the Dino Morphers appeared & the transformed & arrived to help David

"I see you came & helped." Bizzaro said

"Power Rangers in Mystic falls." Caroline said

"You want a battle you got it." Bizzaro said

He let go of Caroline & she ran to Elena

"Get to safety Caroline." Elena said

"How do you know my name." Caroline said

"Go." Elena said

Caroline runs

"So how do we defeat well you." Bonnie said

"You can't defeat me." Bizzaro said

"Stefan I'll grab him, you take his ring & stab him with this weapon." David said

Stefan nooded & David super speeds away

"I see he ran away." Bizzaro said

Then David grabs Bizzaro

"Hey let go of me." Bizzaro said

Stefan then stabs him

"Nice try, with your brothers ring I can't be killed." Bizzaro said

"We will see about that." Stefan said

Stefan then takes off the ring & he starts to glow & he got sucked into the knife & David picks it up

"So where did he go." Elena said

"Stuck forever in the knife, he'll never escape, I need the ring." David said

"Why." Stefan said

"Just give it Stefan, I have my reason." David said

Stefan hands it over & David teleport away, Stefan walks away as Elena & Bonnie power down

"So what was that about." Bonnie said

"I don't know, but I'm gonna figure it out." Elena said

Elena walks away & walks up to Logan

"Hey Elena, did you see the power rangers." Logan said

"Yes, so I was wondering if you News Archives say 1950's." Elena said

"Yes, do you need a ride." Logan said

"Yes please." Elena said

Buffy's House

Jeremy is sitting next to Dawn while everyone looks at him

"So how did you get the eye patch." Jeremy said

"I left my girlfriend at the alter & she got pissed & stabbed my eye." Xander said

"Xander be nice, Jeremy is gonna treat Dawn right." Buffy said

David walks in

"Hey, are they treating you right." David said

"Yes." Jeremy said

"Where's Willow." David said

"In the back with Lily & Sophie." Buffy said

David goes out in the back

Back Yard

We see Willow playing Dollies with Lilly & Sophie when David comes outside

"David." Lilly & Sophie said

"Hey guys, Willow I have something for you." David said

David hands over the weapon

"So you got him, good now he won't torture you anymore." Willow said

"Nope, I have to go now, tell Jeremy to be home by curfew." David said

"Sure." Willow said

David flew away

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon is sitting on the couch drinking when theirs a knock

"Go away." Damon said

"Damon that's no way to talk to a visitor & stop drinking." Lara said

Lara went to go answer the door to find Caroline

"Hi." Caroline said

"Hi, who are you." Lara said

"Caroline Forbes, Damon's Girlfriend, who are you." Caroline said

"Lara Salvatore, Damon & Stefan's mother." Lara said

"Stefan said his parents were dead." Caroline said

"He's mad that I walked out of them, if you did anything just let me know, I'll be in the kitchen making cookies." Lara said

"Or you can get the hell out & go die for real." Damon said

Lara just leaves

"That's no way to talk to your mother." Caroline said

"It is when she runs off on you & leaves you with a abusive father to marry another man & have 2 two other children & then pretend to die & give them up, so what do you want." Damon said

"To talk about us, I don't like the way you treated me." Caroline said

"Caroline get out, their is no us, let me drink in peace so I can get rid of of my mother." Damon said

"So who were the other children she gave up." Caroline said

"Get out." Damon said

"Fine." Caroline said

Caroline leaves as Lara brought Cookies

"Damon that's no way to treat a lady, she seems nice." Lara said

"Get lost, I will not accept that David or Clark are my brothers." Damon said

"Too bad." Lara said

Damon gets up & grabs Lara's throat

"I want you out." Damon said

Lara slaps Damon

"Never touch a lady like that, now call Stefan, it's time for him to see mommy." Lara said

Car wash

"Sweeper duty." Tiki said

"What" Bonnie said

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki said  
It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie said

"But not dry." Tiki said

"And I'm doing this why." Bonnie said

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous." Tiki said

With her powers, Bonnie starts a fire and Tiki's car burns.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." Stefan said

"What just happened." Bonnie said

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan said

"Did I do this." Bonnie said

"I think so, yeah." Stefan said

"Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please." Bonnie said

"No." Stefan said

Stefan's phone rings, he looks it's Stefan, he presses ignore.

News station

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for." Logan said

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house.  
Logan's cell phone rings." Elena said

"Sorry, one second. Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need." Logan said

"Ok." Elena said

"All right? Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna." Logan said

"You got it." Elena said

"All right. Good luck." Logan said

Elena pulls out her phone

Watchtower

David enters

"How's Lexie doing she's not wanting to go on a rampage." David said

"No, when she fed on your it saved her but." Emil said

"What it's killing her." David said

"No, it's changing her DNA to Kryptonian, Clark took her to the farm to train her, she doesn't need her daylight ring anymore, the sun doesn't hurt her." Emil said

"So she's full Kryptonian now." David said

"Yes." Emil said

David's phone goes off

"Hello." David said

"Hey David, it's Elena." Elena said

"What's up." David said

"Your good with computers right." Elena said

"I'm no Chloe, but yes, what do you need." David said

"Can you come to the new station theirs something I want to watch & I don't want to do it alone, it's involves Stefan." Elena said

"On my way." David said

David hangs up

"What's going on." Chloe said

"Elena maybe figuring out that Stefan is a vampire." David said

David super speeds out

Car Wash

"Hey, have you seen Elena." Stefan said

"No, not for a while." Matt said

"You think she went home." Stefan said

"Not sure." Matt said

"Thanks." Stefan said

"Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out." Matt said

News Station

David enters

"What's going on." David said

"I wanted you here to watch this footage, theirs something Stefan's not telling me." Elena said

"Fine." David said

Elena plays the footage

"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?

Elena & David sees Stefan in the background.

"How's that possible, do you know anything." Elena said

"Yes, let's go somewhere more private." David said

David grabs Elena & super speeds out

Salvatore Boarding house

Stefan enters

"Hello brother." Damon said

"Why have you been calling me unstop." Stefan said

"We have a visitor." Damon said

"Who." Stefan said

"Hi Stefan." Lara said

Stefan turns around

"Mom how this possible." Stefan said

"She's Kryptonian, guess who's our brothers." Damon said

"David & Clark." Stefan said

"Yes, our half brothers & Katharine is our grandmother, we fucked our grandmother." Damon said

"Please tell me that your joking." Stefan said

"No Katharine is my daughter, you, Damon, Isobel, David & Clark are my children." Lara said

"Who's Isobel." Stefan said

"The daughter I had in 1975 that I dropped off to a nice family." Lara said

"Do you have my daylight ring." Damon said

"David still has it." Stefan said

"Great." Damon said

"I'll text him to come over." Stefan said

Lois & Clark's Apartment

"So are Damon & Stefan vampires." Elena said

"Yes, Stefan is the good one, Damon just a ass." David said

"What about Lexie, is she one too." Elena said

"She was one until I feed her my blood, now she's a full Kryptonian." David said

"What about Buffy & whoever else." Elena said

"Buffy is a Vampire Slayer, she dated Angel who once was a Vampire, then she dated Spike, Willow is a witch, Dawn once was a magical key that some hell god wanted, Xander is well human, Giles is her former watcher." David said

"Your 3 friends in San Francisco." Elena said

"Witches known as the charmed ones, they battle Evil witches, Demons, Warlocks." David said

"Ok, I guess I'll have to deal with all this." Elena said

"Also Jenna is a vampire slayer." David said

"What." Elena said

David gets a text

"Who's is from." Elena said

"Stefan, he needs to see me, you gonna be alright." David said

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay for awhile to think, good thing I have the dog here." Elena said

"Her name is Shelby." David said

David opens the window & flies out

The cemetery

Vicki & her friends are high when someone comes up to her

"Hello pretty." Drusilla

"Who the hell are you." Vicki said

"I'm your grandmommy." Drusilla said

"You're nuts." Vicki said

"You'll be my new pet, look into my eyes." Drusilla said

Vicki does

"You'll feed on my blood, you'll obey me, you do whatever I say." Drusilla said

"I'll do whatever you say." Vicki said

Drusilla then bites Vicki & drags her away.

Salvatore Boarding House

David knocks on the door & Stefan opens it

"So what's up btw Elena knows your secret now, she found old footage from 1953." David said

"Is she alright." Stefan said

"She's fine, she's at Lois & Clark's apartment, so what did you need." David said

"Hello honey." Lara said

David turns around

"Mom, why are you here, you died on krypton, the only trace of you was in Kara's crystal but Zor-el." David said

"Your father built a extra ship & we took off." Lara said

"Jor-el is alive." David said

"Yes, we've been here since 1989." Lara said

"What do you being here have anything to do with the Salvatore's." David said

"Hello brother." Damon said

David super speeds over to Damon & grabs him

"What did you call me." David said

"David let go of him, he's your half brother, if you need proof my diary is in your ship." Lara said

"This monster is not my brother." David said

"Oh but I am brother, you & Clark are my brothers." Damon said

"LIAR." David said

"Go look at my diary sweetie." Lara said

David grabs Damon & super speeds away

"That could have gone better." Stefan said

"He'll come around." Lara said

TBC

**if you review i could like it with your signed in name & not guest review, i don't like, i makes you look like cowards.**


	7. Lost Girls

**Chapter 6: Lost Girls**

Storage Place

David tosses Damon in

"Geez, I know you don't believe me, but you don't have to be rude, we're family." Damon said

"We're not family, that woman isn't my mother, she's I don't know, all I know is that your a mudering bastard." David said

David sees a box marked David's ship stuff he looks through it

"Can I have my ring back." Damon said

"No, I'll give it back when I know that she's telling the truth." David said

"Then you'll expect me as your brother." Damon said

David pulls out his phone & dials a number & puts it on speaker phone

"Hello." Kara said

"Kara, it's David I have a question." David said

"What." Kara said

"Is my mother alive & did she have any other children besides me & Clark don't deny it." David said

"Yes, she had two boys in named Damon & Stefan Salvatore in the 1840 & 1847 & Isobel in 1974 & yes she & Jor-el are alive." Kara said

"How long have you known." David said

"A year, I promise." Kara said

"I told you so." Damon said

"Who's that." Kara said

"Damon my brother, which I have no choice now to expect as my brother, thanks for lying you bitch." David said

"David come on." Kara said

David hangs up

"Here's your ring now go away." David said

David tosses Damon his ring

"I'm not leaving, were family." Damon said

"Get lost, you, Stefan, Lara & Kara are not my family." David said

Damon leaves as David sinks down with his mothers diary to read & cry

Flashback Mystic Falls 1864

Stefan is waiting on the doorstep of his home. A carriage arrives in front of him. Katherine exits the carriage and approaches him.

"You must be Miss Pierce." Stefan said

"Please, call me Katherine." Katherine said

Salvatore Boarding House Present

Clark & Elena arrive

"You sure you want to do this, confronting him about Being a Vampire, I didn't like Stefan when he pretended to be Lex's brother & I sure as hell didn't like Damon when he was hurting Lana." Clark said

"I just want to know why he lied to me." Elena said

"I lied to protect you, hey Clark." Stefan said

"Hello Stefan." Clark said

"Protect me from what, can we go inside to talk." Elena said

"Let's talk out here, I was protecting you from Damon, he's dangerous, he's behind those animal attacks." Stefan said

"What about you." Elena said

"I don't drink human blood, only Damon does, he's stronger then me." Stefan said

Then the door opens to revel Lara

"Stefan come inside & bring your friends in, hello Kal-El." Lara said

"Who's she." Elena said

"My mother, how's this possible, you died on krypton." Clark said

"Me & your father escaped, I'm also Stefan & Damon's mother, Kal-el I'm 541 & I was born in 1468, You must be Elena, I'm Your grandmother, my daughter, your real mother is my daughter, that that makes you my granddaughter." Lara said

"Elena's our cousin." Clark said

"Yes." Lara said

"I'm adopted, Clark take me home, please." Elena said

"Sure, we'll talk about this some other time." Clark said

"Can we talk tomorrow." Stefan said

"Whatever, get me out of here." Elena said

Clark grabs Elena & super speeds away

"She'll forgive you, Clark will come around, I have to call Jor-el or on earth he's called Jonathan Smith, he's in Germany doing research." Lara said

The woods

Damon is walking in the woods, he sees dead bodies

"What the hell." Damon said

"Well if it isn't Damon Salvatore." Drusilla said

"Drusilla, it's not so good to see you, I see that this is your handy work, did the stars tell you to do this, you are a messed up chick, is spike paling around you." Damon said

"No, he's all good now, I have bigger plans involving my new daughter Vicki." Drusilla said

"You've turned Vicki Donovan." Damon said

"Yes, she's gonna be part of my new crew, want to join Damon." Drusilla said

"No, I think your nuts, your never gonna have what you had with Angelus, Darla, Spike & yourself, move on also I paled with you two in the 70's, it wasn't fun." Damon said

"Then get lost your no fun, Victoria will be." Drusilla said

Elena's House Kitchen

Clark & Elena are sitting at the table

"You ok." Clark said

"Are you, you just found out that I'm really related to you, that your mother aka my grandmother is alive, that Damon & Stefan are your half brothers." Elena said

"Say what now." Jenna said

"You heard all that right, no need to repeat, also I know your a slayer & Damon & Stefan are Vampires." Elena said

"Yes I heard it all, I'm sorry for not telling you, where's David." Jenna said

"That's the great mystery." Clark said

Clark's Phone rings & he answers it & puts it on speaker

"Hello." Clark said

"Clark it's Kara, I'm worried about David, he called me ask if Lara was still alive & that the Salvatore's were your brother, I told him yes, I'm sorry." Kara said

"You knew they were still alive, for how long." Clark said

"A year, I was in Germany, that's were Lara & Jor-el are." Kara said

"Do you know where David is." Clark said

"He's looking for Lara's diary that she put in his ship, I have no clue where that is." Kara said

"Storage locker 1000, right outside of town." Jenna said

Clark hangs up

"You gonna be ok Elena." Clark said

"Yes, go find David." Elena said

Clark leaves

"My life just keeps weird." Elena said

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon walks in

"Where's your brother." Lara said

"Reading your diary, he won't be expecting me any time soon." Damon said

"Well Clark along with Elena stopped by, they didn't take it so well & Now they hate Kara your half cousin cause she's known." Lara said

"Whiskey." Damon said

"Sure." Lara said

Damon hands his mother whiskey

"Can you eat regular food or can you only have blood." Lara said

"No I eat human food, I love hamburgers, where's Stefan I need to speak with him." Damon said

"His room writing in his journal, I gave him his first one when he was 5, your father thought it would turn him into a sissy." Lara said

"Yeah father was an ass after you left, how come we didn't get powers like Clark." Damon said

"I don't know, I'm sorry, you & Stefan would have been the worlds greatest hero, we sent David & Clark to safe the earth from the same fate as krypton." Lara said

"What's going on." Stefan said

"Just chatting, we have a big problem by the name of Drusilla." Damon said

"A old friend." Stefan said

"Not really, I hung around her & William the bloody in the 1970's in New York, she's kinda crazy, anyone's she's turning Vicki Donovan into one of her minions, she wants to have what she had with Angelus, Darla & Spike, she wanted me to join her, I told her to get lost." Damon said

"Good." Lara said

Lara's phone rang

"That's Jor-el." Lara said

Lara walked away

"So how did Clark & Elena take the news." Damon said

"Clark still hates me for what happened in 2003 & you in 2004, Elena didn't take it so well, were gonna talk tomorrow." Stefan said

"Jor-El's gonna be coming to Mystic falls for a job, can we stay here, also I'm gonna convince David to move in, you got enough room right." Lara said

"Plenty." Stefan said

"Are David & Clark married." Lara said

"David married my friend Lexie, she helped me through bad times when I became the ripper, I don't do well on Human blood, Lexie became Kryptonian, Clark is married to a girl named Lois Lane, their both Reporters." Stefan said

"Good I'm glad their both happy, I was worried they were never gonna be happy." Lara said

Storage Locker

Clark enters & goes to storage 1000 & sees David on the floor reading

"So where are you in the diary." Clark said

"July 17th, 1855, where she left Damon & Stefan's father, I saw the family tree, so what should we do." David said

"I hate to say it, but we should give them a chance, forgive Kara, expect that our parents are alive." Clark said

"I'm gonna text Stefan to tell Mom to have her meet you & me at the Gilbert house to talk & you text Lois & tell her what's going on & that your spending the night & call Martha what's going on." David said

"Sure." Clark said

Coffee Place Outside

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality." Elena said

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan said

"I know you eat garlic." Elena said

"Yes." Stefan said

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Elena said

A waitress arrives.

"Hi, here are your drinks." Waitress said

"Thank you." Elena said

The waitress leaves.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan said

"Crucifixes" Elena said

"Decorative." Stefan said

"Holy water." Elena said

"Drinkable." Elena said

"Mirrors." Elena said

"Myth." Stefan said

"Dracula." Elena said

"Myth I guess, I heard he appeared in Sunnydale a couple of years ago, Your gonna have to ask Dawn." Stefan said

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena said

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful." Stefan said

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline." Elena said

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan said

"He was hurting her." Elena said

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan said

"Is that supposed to make it ok" Elena said

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that." Stefan said

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon & Lexie." Elena said

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore, Lexie's Kryptonian now." Stefan said

"Not anymore." Elena said

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." Stefan said

"I can't promise that." Elena said

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice, you can keep my secret, you've kept David's secret." Stefan said

"He's my brother well Cousin now, along with you & Damon, but David is my brother & I love him so ill protect his secret." Elena said

Gilbert House Living Room

Clark, Damon, David, Jenna & Lara are all in the living room

"So your their mother." Jenna said

"Yes." Lara said

"Do you have to be here." Clark said

"Yes, I have to be here, I'm your older brother, have some respect." Damon said

"Boys enough, if I may ask where are Mr. & Mrs. Gilbert, I would love to speak with them." Lara said

"They died back in may, they were coming back from picking Elena up from a party, they went off wickery bridge, Someone saved Elena but they didn't save Miranda & Greyson." Jenna said

"Stefan saved Elena, they wanted him to save Elena first." David said

"I'm glad my son saved my granddaughter, I'm sorry to hear that they died, do you what caused it or who." Lara said

"Damon did it I'm sure, if Stefan came back, Damon followed him, he did it." David said

"I didn't do it, I may have been in town & I may have seen Elena from a far at the party, but I didn't make them over the bridge." Damon said

"So how long have you been on earth." Jenna said

"Since 1989." Lara said

"If you been here since then, why didn't you appear to our families saying you were our birth parents." Clark said

"I didn't want to rip you away from them, so me & Jor-el left for Germany to find work, but every one of your birthdays & holidays I watched over you, but we also had John Jones watch over you two, he took pictures, I'm sorry guys." Lara said

"You don't know the hell I went through with that ship of mine, it told me that I was gonna take over the world, I had to blow it up the result was I lost a sibling & I ran away to Metropolis & did bad things." Clark said

"I know all this, Jor-el said the ship overheated & the message got messed up, it was suppose to say you were suppose to be the symbol of hope & David is the holder of the golden staff." Lara said

"Had no problem with my ship." David said

"You were also never suppose to be separated, you two were suppose to land here in Mystic falls to the Salvatore's who lived in town, but that got messed up, but you were adopted by loving families, which I am grateful, so what was David like." Lara said

"He was a good child, when Miranda & Greyson brought home Elena in 1992, he helped change diapers, a year later when Jeremy was born he also helped, when he got older like 13 he baby sat them & her friends, he got good grades, here's his baby book from age 3 to 18." Jenna said

Jenna handed over the book

"So what are we gonna do about Drusilla." Damon said

"Deal with her, do we know where she is." David said

"No, can't you call Riley." Damon said

"No." David said

"He was & is a cute baby, I don't see any pictures of friends." Lara said

"I did have this friend named Sarah Thompson, we met freshman year in 2001, she was this tomboy." David said

"Did you two ever date." Lara said

"No, she just wanted to be friends." David said

The Woods Cemetery

Logan arrives & goes over to Sheriff Forbes

"Never smelled one this bad before." Logan said

"It tried to cover its tracks." Sheriff Forbes said

"Are you sure." Logan said

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings." Sheriff Forbes said

"We know who they are." Logan said

"Doc'll have to check their dental records." Sheriff said

"What story should i run." Logan said

"Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch." Sheriff said

"I got the Gilbert watch." Logan said

"Good." Sheriff said

One of the deputies arrives.

Found these in the brush about 10 yards away." Police Officer said

He shows her Vicki's ID & one of Drusilla dolls

"Vicki Donovan & who is Drusilla."  
Sheriff Forbes said

"You know her Drusilla sounds like a name I heard before." Logan said

"I went to high school with her mother & Drusilla is a famous Vampire who along with William the bloody terrorized Sunnydale according to a supernatural expert Rubert Giles." Sheriff Forbes said

"Think she's one of these." Logan said

"I hope not, I think I better get in contact Mr. Giles." Sheriff Forbes said

A Cave

Drusilla is in the cave with Vicki, she looks at Vicki

"My pretty little girl, you'll feed soon enough, who would you like to feed on." Drusilla said

"Jeremy Gilbert's new girlfriend Dawn Summers." Vicki said

"So little Dawn is here, perfect, tonight you'll go feed or you can go now, I have a day light ring." Drusilla said

"Now master I'm hungry." Vicki said

"You'll feed on anyone you see, if it's Damon Salvatore break this neck, watch for slayers." Drusilla said

"Yes master." Vicki said

Vicki leaves as she puts on her ring

The woods

A car pulls up, it's David, Elena & Stefan

"Stop here." Stefan said

"What are we doing here." Elena said

"That's what I like to know." David said

They get out of the car.

"I wanted to show you two something.." Stefan said

"In the middle of nowhere." Elena said

"Creepy." David said

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan said

"It looks so." Elena said

"Old? It's because they are." Stefan said

"Wait. How long have you." Elena said

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan said

"Oh, my god." Elena said

"Don't be so shocked, I'm an alien after all." David said

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." Stefan said

"I'm here because." David said

"Your my brother, so if you were born here this would have been your home." Stefan said

Flashback 1864

Stefan and Damon run out of the house, playing football.

"Wait. Where did you learn this game." Stefan said

"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon said

Damon throws the ball and Stefan catches it.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules" Stefan said

Stefan and Damon playfully struggle for the ball when Katherine exits the house.

"Who needs rules? Mind if I join you." Katharine said

"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan said

"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katharine said

She snatches the ball from Stefan and runs off.

"Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." Damon said

They both chase after her.

The present the woods 2009

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like." Elena said

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." Stefan said

"Even if your related to her now." David said

"Let's not think about it." Stefan said

"I'm just surprised we don't all have tails growing out of our asses." David said

"Ew, All because you loved the same women 145 years ago." Elena said

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan said

"She was your grandmother." David said

"We didn't know." Stefan said

1864

Stefan is chasing Katherine through a garden maze. Katherine reaches a statue and they both stop running.

"Ha! I win. What's my prize" Katharine said

"What would you like it to be." Damon said

"They extended your leave." Stefan said

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon said

"Wait Damon fought in the civil war." David said

"Yes he fought in the war, Damon wasn't always this selfish, he was a decent person." Stefan said

"Right." David & Elena said

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan said

Stefan walks over and hugs him.

"Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katharine said

"How's that, miss Katherine." Damon said

"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball." Katharine said

"With pleasure. I would be honored." Damon & Stefan said

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose." Katharine said

[She walks away.]

2009

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan said

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry." Elena said

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Stefan said

"Ew." David said

"So he was upset." Elena said

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Stefan said

"Idiot." David said

"No kidding." Elena said

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too." Stefan said

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around." Elena said

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." Stefan said

"This is a Psychologist dream, our family is freaky." David said

1864 Katharine's Bedroom

"I will love you forever." Stefan said

"Forever is a very long time, you know." Katharine said

"Not long enough." Stefan said

Katherine elongates her fangs and bites him. The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily, is helping her get dressed when Stefan wakes up.

"Good morning. Clear the room, please." Katharine said

Emily leaves.

"You're upset." Katharine said

"Your face, it was like a demon." Stefan said

"But you're not afraid." Katharine said

"Get away from me. Get away." Stefan said

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." Katharine said

"I." Stefan said

"shh. We will go on exactly as we have." Katharine said

"Yes. We will go on." Stefan said

"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, and Damon. No rules." Katharine said

2009 Woods

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not." Stefan said

"Wow she sounds like a bitch." Elena said

"She was." Stefan said

"Who was this Emily chick." David said

"Emily Bennett, she was Katharine's maid or in 1864 terms her slave & a witch." Stefan said

"Is Bonnie's Ancestor right." Elena said

"Yes." Stefan said

"If Damon is really dangerous Elena needs more than a vervain necklace, she needs to drink it & eat it, so does the others, Like Bonnie, Caroline. David said

"Are you on Vervain." Elena said

"Of course after Damon's little adventure in Smallville, Lexie had the Kent's Grow, Stefan try to Compell me to do something." David said

"Ok, do 5,000 push-ups." Stefan said

"See I'm ok, I'm going to Smallville to get some & spread it onto Necklaces to give everyone." David said

David super speed away

"I should have told him that Zach had been growing it." Stefan said

"You think, we need to talk about being related & dating each other." Elena said

Lockwood mansion

"We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood." Sheriff Forbes said

"Doc ID the bodies." Mr. Lockwood

"A few townies. Notorious druggies." Sheriff Forbes said

"I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story. And Vicki Donovan." Mr. Lockwood said

"She's not one of the deceased." Sheriff Forbes said

"Where the hell is she." Mr. Lockwood said

"I wish I knew." Sheriff Forbes said

"Sorry I'm late." Logan said

"You have the watch? It's ready." Mr. Lockwood said

"That's it." Logan said

"Yes. That's it." Mr. Lockwood said

He gives him the vampire compass.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon is sitting on the couch drinking when Lara enters

"Damon you drink to much, let's go into the woods to the old estate." Lara said

"Why not, also when are you getting a job." Damon said

"Working on it, theirs a opening at the high school for a guidance councilor, I'm gonna tell the town that I'm your mother." Lara says

"Great, expect Stefan said you were dead." Damon said

"I'll tell them that I was in the witness protection & Jor-el will be your father Jim Salvatore." Lara said

"Great lets go." Damon said

The woods

"I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only." Sheriff Forbes said

"Got it." Logan said

"You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him. You sure you can handle this." Sheriff Forbes said

"Of course I can." Logan said

"You ever staked a vampire before." Sheriff Forbes said

"Have you." Logan said

Elena's House

The doorbell rings & Jeremy answers it

"Vicki." Jeremy said

"Can I come in." Vicki said

"Sure." Jeremy said

Vicki walks in

"Who was at the door, Vicki." Dawn said

"Dawn." Vicki said

Vicki's eyes went black & she went to attack dawn & they went onto the floor

"Jeremy get something to knock her out." Dawn said

Jeremy went to find something

"Drusilla says hello now you need to die, Jeremy's mine, he'll be the new Angelus & I'll be his Darla." Vicki said

"You're insane." Dawn said

Vicki was about to bite when Jeremy knocks her out

The woods

"The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me." Katharine said

"No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice." Stefan said

Then we see Damon & Lara arrive

"Hello Stefan & Elena, how are my son & granddaughter doing." Lara said

"Fine, I was telling Elena about how we met Katharine & how I will never hurt her." Stefan said

"So you know how Katharine treated us like her toys." Damon said

"Yes, I know you fought in the civil war & left cause of Katharine." Elena said

"My mother did not so nice things my children." Lara said

"You think." Damon said

Elena's phone rings

"Hello, hey Dawn, what do you mean Vicki's a vampire & attacked you, are you & Jeremy ok, good, I'm coming home." Elena said

Elena hangs up

"So Drusilla turned Vicki, I'm not surprised, the chick is nuts." Damon said

"Let's go." Stefan said

They all get into Elena's Car.

Matt's House

Matt walks in

"Is she ok & what happened." Matt said

"She attacked my girlfriend we had to knock her out, she's high." Jeremy said

"Vicki look at me." Matt said

"Matt it hurts, but I like it." Vicki said

"Your just high, knock it off." Matt said

"Blood will rain down when Drusilla gets ahold of you all, you'll all be her children." Vicki said

"She's messed up." Jeremy said

"Elena, Stefan & Lara enter

"Damon why aren't you coming in." Lara said

"David had his witch friend Do a spell to keep me out." Damon said

"Elena be a dear & let him in." Lara said

"Find, Damon your welcomed in." Elena said

Damon walks in & they go into the living room

"Vicki are you alright." Elena said

"You smell good Lena, I just want to bite you & turn you." Vicki said

"Vicki where is your drug dealer who gave you the stuff so I turn them in." Damon said

"I'm not telling you where Drusilla is, she's my master." Vicki said

"Is she you know." Elena said

"Vampire yes." Stefan said

"I'm I have a question, who's she." Matt said

"I'm Lara Salvatore, I'm Damon & Stefan's mother, I'm also David's & Clark real mother, I had to give them up when they were born." Lara said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Matt Donovan, where's Vicki." Matt said

"She took off." Dawn said

"I'll go look for her." Stefan said

"I'll come to." Damon said

"Be careful you too." Lara said

They just leave

"They haven't forgiven me for leaving with their father." Lara said

The woods

Cellphone rings.

"Yeah." Sheriff said

"I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery." Logan said

"Headed your way." Sheriff Forbes said

Elena's House

"What's wrong with Vicki & who is this Drusilla person." Jeremy said

"She's a dangerous person, Jeremy what I'm about to tell you it may shock you." Dawn said

"What." Jeremy said

"This Drusilla person is a Vampire, she's insane." Dawn said

"So that means that Vicki is one now to." Jeremy said

"Afraid so." Lara said

David walks in

"What's going on." David said

"You're brothers went looking for Vicki." Lara said

"First off Jeremy is my brother & Elena is my sister & not cousin & Miranda & Greyson were my parents, my Kryptonian parents died, but I'll go help them." David said

David walks out

"Don't worry David will accept you one day." Elena said

The Cemetery

Damon & Stefan find Vicki

"Vicki." Stefan said

"Well if it isn't the Salvatore brothers, I remember everything you two did to me, which wasn't nice, But for some reason Drusilla wants Damon." Vicki said

"Drusilla isn't your master, your sired to her, you stay with her, you'll become insane." Damon said

"So be it, I love this life, I'm immortal." Vicki said

Then out of a sudden gun shots rang & they hit Damon & Stefan then David came & broke Logan's neck

"Sorry man nothing personal." David said

David picks up the compass

"Get these wooden bullets out." Stefan said

"Fine." David said

David took out the bullets & Stefan & Damon get up

"Where's Logan & Vicki." Stefan said

"Vicki took him back to Drusilla to eat, great job on breaking his neck, looks like the council is alive & well, if they have the Gilbert Watch." Damon said

"Let's get out of here." David said

David grabbed Damon & Stefan & super speed away as Sheriff Forbes came

"They got Logan, Everyone spread out & find him." Sheriff Forbes said

A Cave

"So what are we gonna do with him." Vicki said

"Well he's still alive, he just had his neck broken, I fed him some of my blood, when he wakes up, I'll kill him & turn him." Drusilla said

Elena's House

"So your ok." Elena said

"I'll heal, but Vicki dragged Logan's body away." Stefan said

"What are you gonna tell Matt." Elena said

"That I lost her, it's not a lie." Stefan said

"Will the lying get easier." Elena said

"It is, but mom & dad did it to protect me." David said

Lara comes out

"David I want you to move into the boarding house with Damon, Stefan & Me." Lara said

"No, I have to be here for my family & you three aren't my family." David said

"David, they are your father, Lara is your mother, Stefan & Damon are your brother." Elena said

"I said no, now get off my property before I have you arrested." David said

Elena walks in as David closes the door

"You're being stubborn." Elena said

"I don't care." David said

"What should David Do accept his new family or move in with his new one?


	8. Haunted

**Chapter 7: Haunted**

Tyler is walking out to his car.

"All right, later, man." Tyler said

"See you, bro." Kid said

Tyler gets in his car. Vicki is there.

"Hi, Ty." Vicki said

"Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you." Tyler said

"I know." Vicki said

"What's wrong, Vick." Tyler said

"I'm so cold." Vicki said

"You're on drugs!? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender." Tyler said

"I wish." Vicki said

"What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see." Tyler said

"I'm so scared." Vicki said

"Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home." Tyler said

"I can't control it." Vicki said

"Control what." Tyler said

"I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away." Vicki said

"What are you on? What drugs did you take." Tyler said

"I want it. I am so hungry,Ty." Vicki said

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, lets just get you home, okay? Whoa! Vicki! what is wrong with you." Tyler said

"If I can't make Jeremy my Angelus, I'll make you mine." Vicki said

"What, who's Angelus." Tyler said

Vicki attacks Tyler. Stefan pulls her off of him in time.

"Aah! Let go of me." Vicki said

Damon appears.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her." Tyler said

"You don't talk." Damon said

"Screw you, dude." Tyler said

"Dude" really?, "dude"." Damon said

"Damon, don't." Stefan said

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot." Damon said

Tyler hits Damon.

"Ooh! Don't you hurt him." Vicki said

Damon grabs Tyler by the throat and compels him.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." Damon said

He throws Tyler. Then a blur came out of nowhere & saved Tyler

"Leave." David said

Tyler runs away

"Hello brother, great to see you, well not really, ma wants to talk to you." Damon said

David walks up to Damon

"Have something to say, say it brother." Damon said

David just punches Damon is in the nose

"What the hell man, we're family." Damon said

"Is she alright & what are you gonna do with her." David said

"We're gonna try to control her & break the sire bound to Drusilla." Stefan said

"You'll never break it the bound, she's my master." Vicki said

David pulls out a needle & places it into her neck & she falls to sleep

"What was that." Stefan said

"Vervain." David said

"Can we have that." Damon said

David just punches Damon in the nose again

"Dude." Damon said

"Tell Lara ill come when I feel like it & I'm still deciding to move in." David said

"Sure." Stefan said

David super speeds away

Elena's House

David exits his Room & goes down to the kitchen & sees Elena, Jenna & Jeremy

"Did you find Vicki last night." Jeremy said

"Damon & Stefan beat me to it, but I used vervain to knock her out & I punched Damon twice in the nose." David said

"Good." Elena said

"So how is Vicki." Jeremy said

"She tried to kill Tyler, she wanted to turn him into Angelus." David said

"Why." Jeremy said

"Cause from what I'm guessing Is Drusilla wants her old gang back, Vicki is Darla, Tyler or Jeremy was gonna be Angelus, but I have no clue who she wants as Spike." Jenna said

"Damon." David said

"Of course." Elena said

"Jenna if you're a Vampire Slayer why aren't you out their finding Drusilla & killing her." Jeremy said

"Even if I knew where she was, According to Buffy she's stronger then anyone, but I'll try my best." Jenna said

"Are you going to the Halloween Dance." Jeremy said

"I don't know." Elena said

"If you do don't dress as the sexy nurse." Jenna said

"What do I dress as then." Elena said

"They pink ranger, you got the powers so why not, Stefan can be your white ranger, even if it is creepy." David said

David's phone beeps

"Who is it." Jenna said

"Lara, she wants to see me & talk later at the grill." David said

"Are you going." Elena said

"Have no choice & Elena don't go anywhere near Damon." David said

Matt's House/ Salvatore Boarding House

Matt's phone rings.

"Yeah." Matt said

"Matty." Vicki said

"Vicki, where are you? Are you okay." Matt said

"Yeah. I'm okay." Vicki said

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you." Matt said

"No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay ? Please don't worry about me." Vicki said

She hangs up on him.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home." Vicki said

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan said

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon said

"What is that." Vicki said

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious." Damon said

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon." Stefan said

"We should all be worried." Damon said

Lara enters

"Nobody's leaving town, we're family, we deal with it, so you're Vicki, I'm Lara Salvatore these twos mother." Lara said

"Yeah hi Mrs. Salvatore are you a Vampire also Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat." Vicki said

"No, I'm a alien." Lara said

"Here & where are you off too." Stefan said

"Mystic Grill, I'm gonna meet David." Lara said

"Tell David thanks for punching me in the nose twice." Damon said

Stefan hands her a cup.

"What is it." Damon said

"It's what you're craving." Stefan said

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving,but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef." Damon said

"Damon behave." Lara said

"Yes mother." Damon said

"What is it." Vicki said

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi." Damon said

"DAMON SALVATORE DON'T BE LITTLE YOUR BROTHER, Vicki shouldn't be feeding on humans." Lara said

"Shut up lady." Vicki said

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan said

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff oh never mind, don't listen to me." Damon said

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood" Vicki said

"Not saying a word." Damon said

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan said

"Very true." Lara said

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy." Damon said

"Damon you are no longer to feed off humans or Compell them, you drink from blood bags & so will Vicki, Stefan go get her a blood bag." Lara said

"Sure." Stefan said

"Unbelievable, you think you can control how I live my Vampire life, hate to break it to you but you left when I was 15, you lost all motherly love from me." Damon said

Lara just slaps Damon in the face.

"Can't I just leave Drusilla probably is wondering where I am." Vicki said

"No." Damon said

"I'll be back later I'm gonna go meet my other son." Lara said

Lara walks away as she opens the door she she's Elena about to knock

"Elena." Lara said

"Hi um Lara, is Stefan home." Elena said

"Honey right now isn't the time, Vicki is giving them trouble, how would you like to come to lunch with me." Lara said

"Sure, maybe I'll ask Stefan later if he wants to go to the Halloween dance later." Elena said

Lara gets into Elena's car

Mystic Grill

David is sitting at a booth when he sees Lara & Elena they see him & go over to him Elena slides next to him.

"How long have you been here." Elena said

"A few seconds, so you wanted to talk, so talk." David said

"Look I'm sorry that I never came for you, but I figured you would be ok with the family I gave you, I've kept tabs on you over the years, I watched as you grew & as Elena grew, hell I even told Elena's mother to keep her & I would help her." Lara said

"Do you know who my real father is, I know my real mothers name was Isobel." Elena said

"Sorry sweetie I don't know." Lara said

Damon comes over & sits next to Lara

"Hello family." Damon said

"Get lost." David said

"That's no way to speak to me after all I'm your older & very handsome brother." Damon said

"Damon stop." Lara said

"Fine, so what are we chatting about." Damon said

"My mother Isobel." Elena said

"Aw our dear sister, which I didn't know was at the time." Damon said

"Was she married." Elena said

"I don't know, Mother do you remember the council & their Venda against Vampire's." Damon said

"Yes." Lara said

"Well their at it, so go rejoin & get info." Damon said

"I'll see, David the reason why I asked to meet is cause I want you to move into the boarding house." Lara said

"No." David said

"Why, you afraid of me & what I can do." Damon said

"No you know I can you, how do I know you won't use Kryptonite on me to kill me in my sleep." David said

"Their Is no more, Lex Luthor used it all & you took mine." Damon said

"You know what, ill move in to keep a eye on this bastard brother of mine." David said

"Thank you, Btw Jor-el will be in town soon for Stefan's birthday." Lara said

"I have a few things to tell him & so will Clark, he fucked up Clark's life with that ship & the heartless program in the arctic." David said

"Let it go." Damon said

They see the Lockwoods enter

"I still can't stand them, George Lockwood is the reason." Lara said

"Why." Damon said

"You were 8 & he flirted with me right in front of your father." Lara said

"Tyler Lockwood is a jackass." David said

"I need to get to school, I'll see you two later, bye Grandma, that's gonna be hard to get use to." Elena said

"What about me I'm your cool Cousin." Damon said

Elena ignores him & walks away

"At least she's nothing like Katharine, even if they do look the same." Damon said

Bonnie's Grandmothers house

"Was our family burned in the witch trials." Bonnie said

"No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch." Grams said

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls." Bonnie said

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do." Grams said

"Grams, everybody knows you're a witch." Bonnie said

"They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em . Don't let 'em know the truth." Grams said

"Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part." Bonnie said

"It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school." Grams said

Mystic Grill

Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood are sitting at a booth.

"We never should have trusted that Logan...Weasel with the watch." Mayor Lockwood

"How many are we dealing with." Mrs. Lockwood

"Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern." Mayor Lockwood said

"Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or..or is it a he or a she." Mrs. Lockwood said

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger." Mayor Lockwood said

"So what do we do." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us." Mayor Lockwood said

Damon & Lara have been listening in to their conversation.

"So what do we do." Lara said

"We have a little chat with them." Damon said

Mystic falls high school

"Hey man." Tyler said

"Hey." Matt said

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki." Tyler said

"She just called. She's okay." Matt said

"Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind." Tyler said

"Little bit. Yeah." Matt said

"I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do." Tyler said

"I appreciate it." Matt said

"I have got your costume. It's all here." Caroline said

"Seriously." Bonnie said

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun." Caroline said

"Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon." Bonnie said

"Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing." Caroline said

"I was with Grams all weekend . I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan." Bonnie said

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." Caroline said

"Don't be bitter . It provokes wrinkles." Bonnie said

Salvatore Boarding House

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan said

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood." Vicki said

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Stefan said

The doorbell rings

"I'll be right back." Stefan said

Stefan goes to the door, it's David with Boxes

"Where can I put this stuff." David said

"So mom convinced you to move in." Stefan said

"Yes & I also want to bust Damon's chops when I can, so where can I put this stuff cause I have a lot more." David said

"To your left." Stefan said

"You need a real door bell, we'll fix that, you have Internet & cable." David said

"Internet yes, cable no, don't own a Tv." Stefan said

"Well now your gonna, you don't know what your missing." David said

David walks up the stairs

"So David Gilbert is moving in, how's he related to you." Vicki said

"We share the same mother, but different father, he has a twin brother." Stefan said

"I'm gonna go say hi, he's the one person who was always nice to me." Vicki said

"We're not done talking." Stefan said

"Yes we are." Vicki said

Vicki walks up the stairs

"That could have gone better." Elena said

"Yep." Stefan said

"So you gonna go to the Halloween Dance, I'm going as the pink ranger, your gonna be the white ranger, we need a night to ourselves." Elena said

"Sure I'll go, so are we still together even if we are related." Stefan said

"I'm not gonna let that stop us, is David ok with Vicki." Elena said

"He can handle himself, he's saved the world countless times." Stefan said

Damon & Lara enter

"So did you two have a good mother & son day." Stefan said

"Yes we did, over heard the Lockwood's talk about Logan & the Gilbert watch, where's David." Lara said

"Setting up his room, planning to give us a real door bell & cable TV." Stefan said

"Oh joy." Damon said

David's room

David is putting sheets on his bed when Vicki enters

"Hey David." Vicki said

"Vicki." David said

"I see your sitting up your bed." Vicki said

"What do you want Vicki." David said

"I'm Horney, I'm hungry, I hate being a vampire, I hate being sired to Drusilla, she's a fruit cake, but I think I can cure the hunger." Vicki said

Vicki's eyes dark & she went to attack David but David grabbed Vicki by the throat.

"You won't get nothing out of me, your fangs won't touch my skin, I can fix your sexual needs, I maybe married but if your that desperate, I can fix it, do you want that." David said

Vicki just nods & they start making out & taking off their clothes

A hour later

Vicki is putting back on her clothes

"Thanks, shouldn't we have used protection." Vicki said

"You're a Vampire, so no, I have a friend who can help with your cravings if you really want it." David said

"Who can help, Stefan's trying, Damon's just a ass, no offense." Vicki said

"Non taken, no it's Angel, he lives in L.A, he can help with the blood issues, what do you say, I'll be their with you all the way, tell Matt I'm taking you to a rehab in L.A." David said

"Yes, if it will help me with my problems." Vicki said

"When night comes we'll go to your house, we have to get you away from Drusilla, where is she anyway." David said

"She's hiding in a cave over at the old Lockwood cellar, when I was younger I had a crush on you, so did Caroline, but unlike her I acted on it." Vicki said

"Good to now, I'm gonna go tell Damon & them." David said

David walks away

"Finally I'll be free of Drusilla." Vicki said

Downstairs

Lara, Elena, Damon & Stefan are sitting on the couch when David comes in

"Where's Vicki." Stefan said

"My room, I think I broke the sire bound & I have a idea to help Vicki." David said

"How did you brake the sire bound." Damon said

"Ew gross you didn't." Elena said

"What did he do." Stefan said

"He had sex with Vicki." Elena said

"You cheated on Lexi, how could you." Stefan said

"I wouldn't call it cheating, we were both desperate, it worked to brake the sire bound, do you want to wear about my plan." David said

"Why not." Damon said

"I'm taking Vicki to L.A to Angel, he can help Her with the blood craving, no offense Stefan you're trying but being away from this town might help, what do you say." David said

"I say it's a good idea." Lara said

"Me too, but what are you gonna tell Matt." Elena said

"I'm gonna write him a letter telling him I'm going to rehab & I'll call when I'm better, if I tell him where I am, he'll come running after me, Elena I'm sorry for Jeremy & his drug problem I'm also sorry that you & my brother didn't work, I'm going upstairs." Vicki said

Vicki walks upstairs

"I say it's a good idea." Stefan said

"I don't care." Damon said

Damon walked away Lara follows him out the door

"I'm gonna go finish setting up." David said

David walks away

"Now their's two of us." Elena said

Matt's House Outside

David's car is parked outside of Matt's House, Vicki is in the car

"How am I gonna tell him & plus it's day time, I'll burn." Vicki said

"No you won't, my wife Lexi was a Vampire, now she's Kryptonian, but anyways this was her daylight ring." David said

Vicki puts on the daylight ring

"You want me to come & explain to Matt." David said

"Yes." Vicki said

David's phone rings & he answers it

"Hello." David said

"Hey it's Jeremy, is Vicki ok." Jeremy said

"She's fine, she's just packing cause I'm taking her to L.A to get her help from Angel." David said

"Can I come see her to say goodbye." Jeremy said

"Jeremy I don't think that's a good idea, just give it some time for her to come to terms with being a vampire before you can visit her." David said

"Ok, I know your just looking out for her, anyways Dawn is coming to the Halloween party, she's going as her sister & I'm going as Angel, Dawn showed me pictures of them from Buffy's prom." Jeremy said

"Alright little brother have fun." David said

David hangs up

"Jeremy." Vicki said

"Yep, he says take care & get better, now let's going." David said

David & Vicki get out

"I'm not burning." Vicki said

They walk up to the house & Matt Answers

"Vicki, David where did you find her." Matt said

"In the woods on a bender, I sobered her up, she's agreed to go to rehab in L.A, I have a friend who can help her, can we come in, Vicki needs to pack." David said

"Sure come on in." Matt said

Vicki & David walk in

"Vicki I'm proud of you for doing the right thing, Rehab will help." Matt said

"Thanks Matty." Vicki said

Vicki goes to pack

"So where you in rehab." Matt said

"No, I worked their for a month to make money, this rehab is great, but the catch is you have to cut all ties to family for awhile." David said

"I see, how much does it pay." Matt said

"I'm paying for it, I'm her sponsor, Matt you'll see her in a few months." David said

"I know." Matt said

Vicki enters the living room with a bag

"Let's go, Matt don't worry everything is gonna be fine." Vicki said

"Ok." Matt said

David & Vicki leave the house & get in the car & drive off

"You do know that L.A is Serval hundred miles away, atleast a 3 or 4 day ride." Vicki said

"We'll be in a few minutes, this is a special car, Vicki meet Lighting Cruiser

Then lighting cruiser takes off in the car

"Cool." Vicki said

A cave

"No that blasted Kryptonian un sired Vicki, their gonna pay." Drusilla said

"Oh relax we still have Logan who's sired to you, so relax." Anna said

"I'm going to the high school Halloween party, hopefully I won't be killed, I'll be back later." Drusilla said

Mystic Falls High School

The Halloween carnival is going on.

"Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special." Tyler said

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie said

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline said

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler said

Mystic Grill

At the grill. and Mayor Lockwood are sitting down

"How many martinis have you had." Mayor Lockwood said

"Oh. Don't start with me." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go." Mayor Lockwood said

"So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink." Mrs. Lockwood

Damon & Lara walk in

"Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good "gatsby" look." Damon said

"I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend & you are." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but...It was cute but I had to let her down easy & she's my mother." Damon said

"Lara Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lara said

"It's Damon,right & it's also nice to meet you." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Ah, you remember." Damon said

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Salvatore's have that face." Damon said

"As a baby he had these chubby cheeks." Lara said

"Is that right, my Tyler had those two." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Stop, seriously stop." Damon said

"Are you any relation to Zach." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Zach's my uncle. How do you know Zach." Damon said

Damon tries to use compulsion on her.

"Are you okay." Mrs. Salvatore said

"Yeah. I think there's something in my eye." Damon said

"Crusty eyes, Damon always had that problem." Lara said

"Well, I know Zach from the founders council. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends." Damon said

"Nor have I." Lara said

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain." Damon said

"You know about the Vervain." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do." Damon said

"It's great for tea." Lara said

"Yes mother it is." Damon said

"Of course." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Hmm. Cheers." Damon said

Mystic Falls High School

Elena enters the gym in her pink ranger costume her helmet around her arms, Jeremy & Dawn enter, Jeremy's dressed as Angel & Dawn is dressed as Buffy & has stake with her, Matt comes over

"Pink ranger nice, better than the sexy nurse, who are you dressed as." Matt said

"I'm dressed as my sister back in the 90's in her goth fade & he's dressed as her ex boyfriend, my sister a lesbian now & pregnant." Dawn said

"So how are you feeling about Vicki going to rehab in California." Elena said

"I'm a little upset that she had to go all the way to L.A but if this Angel guy can help her, I'm fine." Matt said

"Angel's helping her." Dawn whispered in Jeremy's ear

"Yes." Jeremy said

"So what's Stefan dressed as." Matt said

"The white ranger, theirs a rumor on the net that they were in love & are married." Elena said

Dawn looks out into the crowd & sees Drusilla enters & heads over to them

"Drusilla." Dawn said

"What, she's here." Jeremy said

"Yes, she's coming over, Elena." Dawn said

"What." Elena said

"She's here, Drusilla's here & coming over to us." Dawn said

"Is this the same Drusilla that sold Vicki drugs." Matt said

"Yes, Matt, go get me some punch, you go with him Jeremy." Dawn said

"Sure." Jeremy said

Matt & Jeremy walk away as Drusilla walks up

"Hello Ladies, have you seen my Darling Vicki." Drusilla said

"Sent her far away from you." Dawn said

"Shame, I guess I'll have to find another girl, Elena you want enteral life." Drusilla said

"No." Elena said

Drusilla walks away

"What do we do now." Elena said

"Calling David." Dawn said

Stefan walks over

"What's going on." Stefan said

"Drusilla's here." Elena said

Los Angeles Hyperion Hotel

David & Vicki enter the hotel & Angel enters

"Hey David, you must be Vicki." Angel said

"Yes sir." Vicki said

"Well your room is the 3rd door on your left." Angel said

Vicki walks up the stairs as David's phone rings

"Hello, Dawn what's wrong, what do you mean Drusilla's at the school, I'm on my way." David said

David super speeds out

Mystic Grill

Damon is still talking to Mrs. Lockwood as Lara is playing pool

"So you need vervain." Damon said

"Yes. my husband and I only have left What his parents left him, And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Well, I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him." Damon said

"Hmm." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Mmm . How much do you need? I mean, how many people,you think." Damon said

"Well, there's our children, of course." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Of course." Damon said

"And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council." Mrs. Lockwood said

"The council." Damon said

"Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Well, are you happy with your husband." Damon said

"You're flirting with me." Mrs. Lockwood said

"You flirted with me first." Damon said

"True." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight." Damon said

"Heh. well, if only the real ones were as easy to find." Mrs. Lockwood said

"How's that search goin." Damon said

"Oh, we had the founder's party,And anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect." Damon said

"Oh." Damon said

"And all the rest were just dead ends, so mmm mmm, I gotta go." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Okay." Damon said

Mystic Falls High School

Drusilla is walking around then hops on stage & takes the mike

"Hello everyone, I'm Drusilla & I'm a real Vampire & their are others in this room." Drusilla said

Everyone laughed

"Silence humans, the names of the two vampires are." Drusilla said

Then all of a sudden a blur came out of nowhere & she disappeared

"Weird." Tyler said

"No kidding." Mr. Lockwood said

But he knew better

"Thank you David." Elena said

"So what know." Dawn said

"We enjoy the night." Stefan said

Fortress Of Solitude

David throws Drusilla to the ground

"That wasn't nice, where's my daylight ring." Drusilla said

"This, you won't be needing this, now Jor-el." David said

"The fortress started to get windy & then Drusilla was frozen

"What are you going to do with her." Jor-el said

"Keep her frozen until we need to put a stake through her." David said

David super speeds out & someone comes out of the shadows

"Hello computer self." The real Jor-El said

Mystic Falls high school

Damon is talking to Bonnie.

"So where...where'd Caroline run off to." Damon said

"Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline." Bonnie said

"Oh, Bonnie. So loyal." Damon said

"Just stay away from her." Bonnie said

Damon notices the crystal.

"Where'd you get that." Damon said

"From a friend." Bonnie said

"Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you." Damon said

"Not anymore." Bonnie said

"Funny. I'd like it back, please." Damon said

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you If she feels like it." Bonnie said

"Or I could just take it right now." Damon said

Damon grabs at the crystal and it burns his hand. Bonnie runs.

Salvatore Boarding House

David enters the house

"Hello anyone home." David said

No one answers, so he goes upstairs to Stefan's room

Stefan's room

David enters Stefan's room to look for a book to read, he sees a picture of Katharine from 1864

"She looks likes Sarah I went to school with & Elena, I know she's my grandmother but I heard she's in a tomb, but she's not." David said

Stefan enters

"Are you in my room." Stefan said

"Getting a book, but I saw this picture, so this is Katharine, where is she." David said

"She died in the old church in 1864." Stefan said

"No she didn't, she was here from 2001 to 2005 & she was that friend I said I had, also Drusilla is in the Arctic until we figure out what to do with her." David said

"Good, you sure it was Katharine who was this Sarah girl, it's not possible Katharine died." Stefan said

"I have 4 years of yearbooks to prove my theory, follow me." David said

Stefan follows David

David's room

Stefan & David enter his room & David pulls out a year book from 2004-05

"Sarah Thompson." David said

"It does look like Katharine, but she's blonde, I don't see how's that's possible, she died." Stefan said

"No she didn't." Lara said

"What do you mean." David said

"She escaped no thanks to George Lockwood, I found her after all that crap what happened, she told me you & Damon were shot by your father, so we left, I stayed with her until the 50's when I left with Jor-el, we were in Chicago in the 20's during your dark period as the ripper, but I found her again in 91 in Germany, she stayed with us until 2001, when I told her to watch over you David." Lara said

"She was editor of the yearbook, head of the dance community, Valanvickorian, boy she did a lot." Stefan said

"She never let me meet her parents, which I know why, cause she was alone here in town." David said

"No she wasn't, I came with her, I went to open houses & I met Greyson & Miranda, Katharine dragged you away, I was temped to tell them I was your mother, but I couldn't." Lara said

"Did she Compell me." David said

"No, I told her to never Compell anyone, I even got her blood bags." Lara said

"That explains the thermoset she had, she said it was Coffee, but she ate Lunch." David said

"What do we tell Damon." Stefan said

"Nothing, let him think my mother is dead, when the time comes I'll tell him." Lara said

"I'm going to go read on the couch, can I read this book I found." David said

"Sure." Stefan said

Bonnie's Grandmothers House

"What happened to you." Grams said

"I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace." Bonnie said

"Where'd you get that." Grams said

"It's part of my costume. It's a piece of junk." Bonnie said

"That piece of junk belonged to one Of the most powerful witches of our family. Let me show you. There she is. Emily Bennett,Your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace." Grams said

Elena's House

Elena pulls up

"Well that was eventful." Jeremy said

"Yep." Elena said

Then they see something moving on the porch

"What was that." Jeremy said

"I don't know, I'll check it out, you stay here." Elena said

Elena gets out of the car & pulls out her power blaster & walks over to the steps

"Alright Damon show yourself or I'll blast you." Elena said

"You wouldn't blast your sister in law would you." Lexi said

"Lexi, Jeremy it's just Lexi, you can come out." Elena said

Jeremy just runs up

"What are you doing here, I thought you were becoming Kryptonian." Elena said

"I'm finished, I'm staying in town to be with David, so where is he." Lexi said

"You haven't heard have you." Elena said

"Heard what." Lexi said

"Him, Stefan, Damon & Clark are brothers, I'm their cousin, Katharine is my great grandmother, oh let's not forget that their mother Lara is alive along with Jor-el." Elena said

"Wow, so he's at the boarding house, well I'm gonna creep him out, I have a plan, don't call him I want to surprise him." Lexi said

Lexi super speeds away

"I'm so not gonna tell her that he slept with Vicki, oops." Elena said

"What, he slept with Vicki." Jeremy said

"It broke the sire bound to Drusilla, it was a one time thing." Elena said

TBC


	9. 162 Candles

**Chapter 8: 162 Candles**

David is sleeping on the couch with the book he was reading when he heard a noise

"Stefan, Lara, Damon." David said

Then the blur knocked him to the ground

"Ok, you want to play that game, Quantum Power." David said

David transforms Into the Quantum Ranger & pulls out his Quantum Defender & Starts blasting where he sees the Blur

"Damon this isn't funny." David said

The figure knocks him down to the ground

"Boo." Lexi said

David demorphs

"Lexi, what the hell." David said

"Scared you didn't I hubby." Lexi said

"No, I've faced monsters, but you could have called, shouldn't you be learning to control your powers." David said

"Controlled." Lexi said

Stefan comes down the stairs

"What happened here, Lexi." Stefan said

"Yep, happy birthday Brother In Law, 162 years old." Lexi said

"Yes, so you here for good or just for my birthday so you can control your new powers." Stefan said

"Controlled & here for good, no need for blood, I can eat human food now, now let's talk about how you are brothers & how Elena is your cousin & Katharine is your grandmother." Lexi said

"Long Complicated story, but story short Lara & Jor-el are alive." David said

"Wow, last time we saw Lara was when Clark took Kara's Crystal & released Zor-el & your mom & we saw Jor-el during Clark's humanity off phase when Zod came back for the 2nd time & Zod killed him, so they really alive or copies." Lexi said

"Alive, escaped from Krypton, been in Germany, also you Sarah Thompson I talked about once." David said

"Yes." Lexi said

"She was Katharine, Lara was here also, they were watching me." David said

"I see, so where's Damon." Lexi said

"Who cares." David said

"So Clark turned off his Humanity, why." Stefan said

"Lois used a legion ring to go into a dark future ruled by Zod & was gone for 3 months, Clark was upset so he turned off his humanity & plus Chloe's husband was killed by Doomsday, that pushed Clark over the edge." David said

"I see." Stefan said

"So do you wanna go to New York this weekend to see Bon Jovi." Lexi said

"Sure why not." Stefan said

"I guess." David said

"Sorry babe I only have two tickets, not much money since the talon got blown up." Lexi said

"The Talon Blew up." Stefan said

"A Terrorist group trying to take down heroes blew it up with Lois in it, Clark saved her." Lexi said

"The Mystic Grill is hiring, you can work their." David said

"Good idea, now why didn't you tell me that you were related to my friend here." Lexi said

"Busy dealing with Drusilla, her turning Vicki Donovan, shipping her off to L.A To Angel, dealing with Damon, you know." David said

"Ok, I get it, let's go upstairs, we have a lot to catch up on." Lexi said

"Ok." David said

David's phone goes off & he answers

"Hello, hi Liz I mean Sheriff Forbes, yes I took Vicki Donovan to L.A to a rehab, you want to talk to me about it, ok I'll be their in the morning, goodbye." David said

"So." Lexi said

"Sheriff Forbes needs to talk to be about Vicki, your coming with me so they can see my wife." David said

"Sure, let's go upstairs now, race ya." Lexi said

Lexi super speeds away & David follows."

Sheriff Forbes Office

David & Lexi walk in

"David, hello, glad you could come, I haven't told you welcome back, so who's this." Liz said

"My wife Alexia Michelle Lane- Gilbert." David said

"You can call me Lexie, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Forbes, babe I need to go see if I can get a job at the Mystic Grill." Lexie said

"Ok, be careful." David said

David kisses Lexie's cheek & she leaves

"So Liz you wanted to talk." David said

"I just want to ask you questions, I heard from Matt that you took Vicki to rehab in L.A last night, so my question is how did you get back so fast." Liz said

"Yes I did take Vicki to rehab in L.A & how I got back is I connections, ever heard of Oliver Queen." David said

"Billionaire, how do you know him." Liz said

"He's friends with my Brother Clark Kent, I found my real brother, Mr. Queen helped Martha Kent's Campaign for senate, I worked for him, so if I need his jet I can use it, also I was on the operation overdrive team as the Gold ranger, I saved the world." David said

"So you found your real brother, did you find your real mother & Father & thank you for saving the planet from evil." Liz said

David was about to say something when Lara walked in

"May I help you." Liz said

"Yes, I'm Lara Salvatore, I'm Damon & Stefan's mother." Lara said

"Oh, I didn't know their mother was still alive, is Mr. Salvatore Still alive." Liz said

"Yes he is, right now he's in Germany, am I disturbing you." Lara said

"No, I was just talking to David Gilbert about how things are, we were talking about how he found his real brother, have you met David Gilbert." Liz said

"Yes, he's my son, him & Clark are my sons, they were stolen from me after they were born." Lara said

"From who may I ask." Liz said

"Lionel Luthor, we messed with him, so in result he took my baby's & I'm guessing he gave Clark to the Kent's & David Here to the Gilbert's." Lara said

"Weren't you here from 2001 to 2005, why didn't you say anything then." Liz said

"My parents told her not to say anything cause it would make things weird, so I never knew until a week ago, I didn't want the town to know until I was ready, so thank you Lara, Can we talk Liz later, I'm going to go see Lexi." David said

David gets up & leaves

"So why now have you come forward about what Mr. Luthor did to you." Liz said

"He said he would kill us if we ever went looking for David & Clark, now that he's dead I'm coming forward, Lionel Luthor was a very Dangerous Man." Lara said

"Thank you Lara, can you give Damon a message, ask him if he can bring the Vervain, since your husband family is a founding family he knows about the Vampires." Liz said

"Yes ma'am I'll give him the message." Lara said

Salvatore Boarding House David's Room

Lexie Enters the bedroom & takes off her shirt, she's only in her bra when she hears the door open

"Hey babe I got the job, you wanna do it." Lexie said

"Well it wouldn't be the first time we did it." Damon said

"Damon get out you perve." Lexie said

"You're my sister in law so I can see your body, it happened in the 70's." Damon said

Lexie super speed over to Damon & grabbed his throat

"We maybe in laws but it doesn't mean I have to like you, your not a very good person." Lexi said

"Is it because I'm a vampire, you used to be one." Damon said

"You're the worst part of being a vampire, you show no remorse, you have no humanity." Lexie said

"I'm a American Bad ass darling, you better treat me right or you & David will be on the street." Damon said

"Your mother & Stefan will think differently." Lexie said

David walks in

"What's going on here." David said

"Damon is being a perve, He took off my shirt & he entered & I thought it was you, he's being mean." Lexie said

Lexi let go off Damon's throat

"I was just checking in on my sister in law." Damon said

"Let's get a few things strait, you do not enter my room without Knocking, you do not look at my wife like you want to sex her up, you do mess with me or I'll stab you." David said

"You wouldn't." Damon said

David shoves a sword into his gut

"You wanna make a bet." David said

"Where's Drusilla." Damon said

"Fortress, Frozen, figuring out what to do with her." David said

"How about you unfreeze her, we kill her in front of Liz Forbes." Damon said

"I'll think on it, now get out before this goes into your heart." David said

Damon leaves

"You slept with him didn't you." David said

"70's in New York, I'm not proud of it, he left me on the roof to burn, that was before I had a daylight ring." Lexie said

"I'm so gonna kill him." David said

Bonnie's Grandmothers house

"You leavin." Grams said

"Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much." Bonnie said

"Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me. Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju." Grams said

"He's right." Bonnie said

"He's always right, that's his other problem." Grams said

[indicates to the crystal necklace]

"Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that." Grams said

"I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me." Bonnie said

"Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours." Grams said

"Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it." Bonnie said

"Because it didn't find me, it found you, protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody." Grams said

"I just wish it was prettier." Bonnie's House

Salvatore Boarding house

Lara walks in

"David are you here, I'm sorry for what I did." Lara said

"He's not home, him & Lexie left, what did you do now mother." Damon said

"I kinda told sheriff Forbes that I was also David's mother & that Lionel Luthor stole him & Clark, also she wants Zach to bring them Vervain, I'm only guessing to protect them against compulsion." Lara said

"You are correct, as for Zach Delivering it, he can't." Damon said

"You killed him, Damon when are you gonna stop killing Family Members." Lara said

"First off I didn't kill Zach, it was Bizzaro David, a phantom version of my dear brother, I've only killed a few of them, Stefan killed dear old dad, no thanks to Katharine, your butch of a mother, you can gather the Vervain if I touch it it will burn." Damon said

"Basement right." Lara said

"Yes, Your son stabbed me by the way & you know it's Stefan's Birthday." Damon said

"I'm aware of my sons birthday Stefan's is November 1st, 1847, Yours is July 15th 1840, Isobel's Is June 2nd 1975, David & Clark's is May 3rd 1986, Stefan is 162 years old, your 169, Isobel would have been 34 if you didn't kill her, David & Clark are 23, I'm going to go gather the Vervain." Lara said

Lara walks away

Elena's House

Stefan & Elena were making out when David & Lexie walk in

"Guys can you stop making out for a second." Lexie said

"So how did it go sheriff Forbes." Elena said

"Peachy until Lara walked & blurted out that I was a Salvatore & me & Clark were kidnapped by Lionel." David said

"What did you say." Stefan said

"I had to back up the story, but I'm so pissed with her, I didn't want it out." David said

"Don't blame you, but she is our mother & Elena's Grandmother." Stefan said

"Still can't get that out of my head, that you Three are really my Cousin's, did you ever picture what it would be like if you grew up as a Salvatore if your ship landed at the boarding house." Elena said

"No, probably would have turned into a cocky version of Damon, you would have been Elena would have grown a Salvatore since Isobel is your mother & our sister." David said

"Hey can you keep it down, I'm doing homework." Jeremy said

"Since when." Elena said

"I'm behind from my drug taking phase, I want to make Dawn proud." Jeremy said

"If you need help let me know, so where's Jenna." David said

"At class, so did you get the Job at the grill." Elena said

"Yep, Stefan I won't be able to go see Bon Jovi on Saturday, so can you take Elena, my treat." Lexi said

"I'm not that big on Bon Jovi, but I'll go." Elena said

"Also Damon saw me in my bra." Lexie said

"What, why were you I your bra." Stefan said

"Thought it was David, anyways he came in saying since I'm his sister in law he can do whatever he wants, David walked in, he told Damon off & Stabbed him & he walked away." Lexie said

"Damon pisses me off." Elena said

"Hey can I get something to eat." Lexie said

"Sure." Elena said

Lexie walks into the kitchen

"So how does it feel to have Lexie eating food & not Blood bags." Stefan said

"Better, I could never look when she used them, made want to puke, we need to figure out how to make you Krypyonian." David said

"I know." Stefan said

Sheriff Forbes Office

Damon enters Sheriff Forbes office

"Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me." Sheriff Forbes said

"Sure." Damon said

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town." Sheriff Forbes said

"Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you." Damon said

Damon hands the sheriff the box filled with vervain.

"Vervain." Sheriff Forbes said

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough." Damon said

"It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials." Sheriff Forbes said

"And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer." Damon said

"I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed." Sheriff Forbes said

"So is that even possible." Damon said

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us." Sheriff Forbes said

"Hm. So what's the next step." Damon said

"We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two, I've ruled out your Brother Stefan, David His wife Lexie & your mother." Sheriff Forbes said

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." Damon said

"Can I ask you a question." Sheriff Forbes said

"Sure." Damon said

"Why would Lionel  
Luthor of all people kidnap couple of babies." Sheriff Forbes said

"My parents were working for Lionel in 1986 when David & Clark were born, they discovered a dirty little secret, he fired them & during the night sent someone to kidnap my brothers." Damon said

"I see." Sheriff Forbes said

"In 2004 I was in Smallville trying to find my brother, Lionel forced me to work for him to hurt Clark's friends, I hated it, Clark still hates me." Damon said

"Thank you Damon, for your time." Sheriff Forbes said

Elena's house

Elena's Doorbell Rings & Elena Answers it, it's Bonnie

"Hey can I come in." Bonnie said

"Sure." Elena said

Bonnie walks in

"Hey Bonnie." Jenna said

"Jenna, can we talk in your room." Bonnie said

"Sure, Jenna have you seen David or Lexie, their car is still here." Elena said

"Beats me." Jenna said

Elena & Bonnie walk up to her room & she opens the door but sees two naked body's

"Oh my god." Elena shouts

"Elena." David & Lexie said

Elena shuts the door as Jenna runs up

"What's wrong." Jenna said

"Their having Sex in my bed, in my bed for Pete's sake." Elena said

David & Lexie exit Elena's room

"You two downstairs now." Jenna said

"Sorry Lena, we didn't think you would be coming to your room." David said

"Sorry, are you mad." Lexie said

"No, just grossed out." Elena said

"I'm just gonna tell you, I'm a witch, I have powers." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, the whole Bennett Family were witches, Stefan knew one, Emily, I met one, so I'm not surprised." Lexie said

"Either am I, just don't do magic when I'm around, Magic & Kryptonians don't do well." David said

"I promise." Bonnie said

David & Lexie walk down the stairs

"I'm gonna change my sheets now." Elena said

"I'll help." Bonnie said

Town Square

Damon walks up the Caroline

"I need your help with something." Damon said

"What & why should I help you." Caroline said

"I want to throw a birthday party for Stefan/ Wedding party for David & Lexie, so will you help me, I'm trying to be a good person, I'm not gonna control your mind, please I heard you throw the best party's." Damon said

"Fine, but why do you wanna throw David Gilbert a party for." Caroline said

"He's my brother, you met my mother remember." Damon said

"I know, ok I'll do it for Stefan & David, but we will never be a thing." Caroline said

"Ok, thank you." Damon said

Caroline walks away.

Salvatore Boarding house

David & Lexie enter the boarding house

"What the hell were you thinking by having sex in Elena's room, seriously I thought you knew better, didn't the Gilbert's teach you anything." Lara said

"I didn't know Elena would come up to her room, also my parents taught me manners, you met them so you should know, Stefan you have anything to say." David said

"Just shocked, but you could have used your old room." Stefan said

"We didn't think, I'm sorry Mrs. El." Lexie said

"It's ok sweetie, don't let it happen again." Lara said

Damon enters

"Good your here." Damon said

"What are you up to now Damon." Stefan said

"Nothing, well your gonna have a party at the grill for Stefan's birthday & to celebrate your wedding, I asked Caroline to throw it well ill take the credit, I was also thinking it could be a coming out telling the town that your really a Salvatore & you were separated at birth." Damon said

"I think it's lovely thing to do." Lara said

"You didn't compel her did you." Stefan said

"No, I just asked, I'm trying to change." Damon said

"You should have asked us first, but if your trying to be a good brother, then ok." David said

"I also told Elena to be there, she agreed, Lexie here's my Credit Card, take Elena to go get a dress." Damon said

"Thanks, what are you up to." Lexie said

"Nothing, so go get Elena & get yourself a dress." Damon said

David hands Lexie his keys & she leaves

"I want to unfreeze Drusilla & kill her in front of Liz Forbes, so take me to the Fortress." Damon said

"Theirs the catch." Stefan said

"No I like it, kill Drusilla, take the heat off you, let's go." David said

David & Damon leave

"What's your thoughts mom." Stefan said

"As long as they get along, I'm ok." Lara said

"You heard from Jor-el lately." Stefan said

"No, when he's busy, he forgets the little things like me, I've talked to Kara, she's ok, she's gonna come to town soon." Lara said

Fortress Of Solitude

David & Damon Enter but David holds Damon back

"What." Damon said

"These are fresh foot prints, someone's here." David said

"Maybe their Clark's." Damon said

"No their not, someone found out about this place & it's not Lex this time." David said

David summons his blaster

"Alright whoever is here, come out now or I'll blast or my brother here will snap your neck." David said

The Mystery figure steps out

"Jor-el, why are you in the fortress." David said

"I'm here having a talk with my computer self on the way he treated Kal-el I mean Clark, he said he was doing what was best." Jor-el said

"The ship did the most damage to Clark, saying he was suppose to take over the earth & he blew up the ship & killed his sibling." David said

"I'm aware of Martha Kent's child's death, I'm sorry, I'm also aware of Virgil Swann getting my message, but he messed up on them." Jor-el said

"So what's the name your using here on earth & do you know who I am." Damon said

"Damon Salvatore, Lara's son, my earth name is Joseph Salvatore, I hope you don't mind." Jor-el said

"No, well welcome home father, let's get to mystic falls to go to a party, it's Stefan's birth/David's & Lexie's wedding celebration/Moms home coming well yours." Damon said

First we have to unfreeze Drusilla & kill her, you know here the Salvatore Boarding house is." David said

"Lara texted me the address." Jor-El said

Jor-el super-speeds away

"Let's get started." Damon said

Salvatore Boarding house

Their was a knock on the door, Stefan answers the door

"Can I help you." Stefan said

"I'm looking for my wife Lara, your mother, I'm Jor-El, but you can call me Father." Jor-el said

"Come in, mom Jor-el is here, I'm guessing you know what I am." Stefan said

"Vampire, I've met Katharine in the 50's, I'm ok with that." Jor-el said

Lara comes out of the kitchen & jumps on Jor-el & gives kisses

"I've missed you, where have you been." Lara said

"The Fortress, having a talk with AI me, Damon & David found me." Jor-el said

Mystic Grill Few Hours later

Everyone is gathered at the Grill, well not Damon & David

"Where's David." Elena said

"He'll be here soon, him & Damon are dealing with Drusilla." Lexie said

Mrs. Lockwood comes up to Lexie & Elena said

"So your Mrs. David Gilbert, I'm Carol Lockwood, where's your husband." Mrs. Lockwood said

"Yes Ma'am, my Husband is with Damon, Mrs & Mr. Salvatore are over their talking to Caroline Forbes." Lexie said

"Excuse me." Carol said

She walks over to Lara & Jor-el

"Hello Salvatore Family, I'm Carol Lockwood." Carol said

"I'm Lara & this is My husband Joseph, how my I help you." Lara said

"Since Zach Salvatore left town, I would like to offer Joe here a spot in the Founders council, you are aware that we have a Vampire problem." Carol said

"Yes ma'am I am, I would be homered to join." Jor-el said

"Good." Carol said

She walks away

"Bitch." Lara said

"Now Lara." Jor-el said

Town Square

Damon & David are in the square waiting for Sheriff Forbes

"You won't get away with this, the stars say it all." Drusilla said

"Shut up." Damon said

Sheriff Forbes arrives

"So you found our Vampire, where." Sheriff Forbes said

"The woods, her name is Drusilla." Damon said

"The stars tell me you all will die." Drusilla said

"As you can see she's nuts & we learned that she killed Logan Fell & turned him, we don't know where he is, so tell us where you hid him." Damon said

"The stars say no, but you'll see soon." Drusilla said

"Fine then, David do the honors." Damon said

David pulls a stake out & shoves it into her heart & she dies

"So now what." Damon said

"We burn her." Sheriff Forbes said

"Let's get to your Party/Stefan's Birthday/Parents homecoming." Damon said

They walk away

The Mystic Grill

David & Damon enter, David goes over to Lexie & Kisses her

"Everything alright." Lexie said

"Everything's Fine now." David said

"Hey can I Have everyone's attention." Damon said

Everyone looked at Damon

"I just want to say happy birthday to Stefan, i Also recently found out that David Gilbert is our long lost brother along with Clark Kent from Smallville Kansas, also let's welcome my parents Lara & Joseph Salvatore, I hope you welcome them like you've welcomed me & Stefan back into this little town." Damon said

An hour later

Lexie & David, Elena & Stefan are dancing

"So was this the perfect night." David said

"The best, I still don't trust Damon." Lexie said

"I don't either." David said

Caroline walks up to them

"Lookie here, it's the two most lovely couple, why can't I find love like yours." Caroline said

"Your drunk." David said

"Drunk no, maybe, yep I'm drunk, take me home big boy, we can fool around, hell we can have a three way." Caroline said

Matt comes over

"Come on let's get you home." Matt said

"I want a three way with the juicy David Salvatore or Gilbert & Lexie Gilbert." Caroline said

"Come on let's go." Matt said

Matt & Caroline walk away

"Strange girl." Lexie said

Caroline's house

"You gonna be okay." Matt said

"No. Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you." Caroline said

"Life can be a little rough." Matt said

"I just wish." Caroline said

"What." Matt said

"Wish that life was... different." Caroline said

"Yeah me too." Matt said

Matt turns to leave

"Please ...don't leave me alone." Caroline said

Matt hesitates, then awkwardly climbs onto th bed next to Caroline.

Bonnie's dream

she is running through the woods. She stops by old ruins of a church. She turns around and comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily.

"It's coming." Emily said

Bonnie wakes up in wood near to the old church.

Salvatore Boarding House

David comes out of the Kitchen with whipped cream & cream

"What are you planning to do with that." Damon said

"Stuff, I just want to thank you for that speech, it means alot, I'm glad theirs no motive behind it." David said

"I want to get Katharine out of the tomb, so our family can be complete, so what do you say." Damon said

"I'll think about it." David said

David walks away

If only Damon knew.


End file.
